Glass Glade: the Seventieth Hunger Games
by Reader Castellan
Summary: Shards approach, they all fall down. Daggers and swords for the victor's crown. Shattered hopes and haunting night. Who will return with their might? The tale of the Seventieth Games, and the ruins it caused. SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

The boys were all very nervous. The next day one of them would be Reaped and most probably get his own death sentence. Not that the boys let it show but it didn't mean that the fear wasn't there. They had a victor very recently, only two years back. The boy was strong and kind and was always ready to help others. But people were wary, and rightfully so.

Sasha Flame had won his Games in a really ruthless way. His weapon had been a belt with a thin blade carved into it. It looked like any ordinary belt but it was effective in slitting throats. The children avoided him, the adults feared him and the elders shunned him. It was always behind his back for they were scared that Sasha might have a fit and cause them harm, maybe even mortal injury.

But Sasha was just a mere boy of nineteen who was slowly healing from his time in the Games. The boys found him friendly enough and the girls found him awkward for he was always so shy. Nonetheless, even out of fear, people respected him. It would be his first year of mentoring and that was another thing the boys were nervous about.

"He's inexperienced," one of them said, "We're doomed."

"He had six kills," another put in, a boy not more than thirteen in very baggy pants, "If I am Reaped, I'd like to have him as my mentor."

"What if he attacks us?"

"He won't. He's always nice."

Nice was not a word the people from Five associated with a victor. For them a Victor was a murderer, not a survivor. Little did they know of the pain it caused the children to claim lives. Nothing was ever normal, and if it did appear so, there was something very wrong.

The boys discussed their fates in the Square for some time but now evening was approaching. It was definitely time to go home. It would be the last night for one of them to spend with their family but they didn't know who it was.

Dejectedly, they went home, prayers flying from their frightened hearts.

* * *

 ** _Day after the Reapings…_**

The shopkeeper was relieved. Both his children were safe for another year. The day would come next year again, the day of mourning but for now he was relaxed. His daughters had gone to school now, thanking their fates for sparing them for another year. The shopkeeper didn't know what he would do if one of them was chosen. Would he be able to live?

The old woman was happy to still have her grandchildren with her. She had cried before the Reapings but they were safe. Now, they were playing in the garden and listening to her stories. A weight had been lifted off their hearts and they were happy now. Not necessarily happy, for who could find happiness in the death of their friends? But they felt relieved and safe.

But Sasha Flame was trying not to cry. It was that time again and he did not want more children to go through the horrors that he went through. There was no victory for him.

The best that could happen was that one of his tributes would return, leaving the corpse of the other behind.

* * *

 **Against my better judgement, here it is. My second story. I can't promise as quick updates as the previous one but I'll try my best. Do tell me what you thought of this. This isn't in any way related to my previous one. Please submit! The form is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reapings**

 **District Four**

* * *

 **Skyler "Skye" Laois (17) D4M**

I stepped back to look at the machine I had been working on for the past week. It was a small camera inserted in a pair of glasses. Nobody would be able to detect the microscopic camera in the frame of the spectacles. This camera sent the footage live to my computer wirelessly. I tested it and it was working quite well. Satisfied, I kept it away in a shelf I had assigned for it.

I knew I wasn't from Three but there was no law in the world that said that a genius had to be from Three. I was proud of my strengths but it wasn't the same with other people.

Four was a District associated with brute strength, strong tributes and lots of victors. Children were supposed to train in the academy to volunteer someday. They worked day and night for it. Yes, I went to the academy too just like I attended school but for me it was pointless. Killing and fighting was not something I was born for and school was just… well I already knew all that they taught there. It was just a formality. I just wished I didn't have to go though.

Nobody really understood me. Not even my parents actually, which I was not very happy to know. The children mocked me at school, teased me, taunted me. At the academy, they would make fun of me. The reason was very simple. I was smart and they were not. I relied on brain, they relied on brawn. With my frail and thin appearance nobody really considered me to be strong enough. They said I was a genius, and I was, but that did not mean I was weak.

My parents were Career-like through and through and they could never understand why I was so different from them, why I never liked bloodshed but spent my time on machines and computers. I could see that they were disappointed in me.

Everyone assumed me to be a heartless boy but I wasn't. I needed friends, people to love me and care for me but there was none. I was alone, so alone.

I closed my eyes and reflected on what happened the previous day. It was the same as usual, other children mocking me, calling me names and other things that they took pleasure in. I had ignored them as was routine but then what happened was quite unexpected.

Our chosen volunteer, Carlos, called me a coward. Now, I could take anything but being called a coward was not one of them. He yelled some profanities that I would rather not think about. He proclaimed that his strength would defeat my intelligence any day. I told him to ponder on the consequences of such actions. Then, in a mad fury and arrogance he attacked me. Our trainers had interrupted the fight but Carlos' words were ringing in my ears even now. I was hurt by what he said and now it was about my honour. I was not a coward.

There was a knock on my door which broke my chain of thoughts. I wondered who it was as I opened the door, only to find Rheya and Kane standing outside. They were my best, and my only friends. At least they didn't look at me as if I was a freak and they did understand me better than my parents ever could. Kane raised his brows.

"Well, I think someone has forgotten about the Reapings," he said.

I didn't fail to catch the sarcasm but he was right. I had forgotten, and forgetting things was rare for me.

"Tie your shoelace," I replied. Kane looked down to find that indeed his right shoelaces were untied. I asked them to wait outside and then put on a white shirt. I had buttoned it all wrong but it didn't matter. I put on brown pants and glanced at myself once in the mirror.

I had really dark hair which contrasted my extremely pale complexion. I had grey eyes and was around six feet tall. If I had not been so thin then maybe I would have appeared stronger. I had an athletic build but there was something frail about my appearance. I wasn't very handsome but I wasn't ugly. I reached out to grab a brush to clean but then shook my head and walked out. There was no point in grooming myself for something so unreasonable.

And it was all very stupid. What would the Capitol gain by murdering children? I felt very sad whenever a child died in the arena. Watching them slowly cut each other to pieces, murdering each other blindly was like a stab to humanity. I didn't want to watch them.

Ironically, I might soon become one of those people whom I watched on the television, with whom I sympathised. A tribute.

* * *

 **Victoria Mason (18) D4F**

I narrowed my eyes at the whimpering boy in front of me. I had just returned from the academy to wish the chosen volunteer the best for her Games. Now this little boy, who was as tall as me, bumped into me and started cursing like a sailor. It was his fault that he bumped into me, not mine. I grabbed him by his shirt's collar and was about to give him a nice punch but decided against it. It would be against the image I had created for myself.

"Be careful about where you go," I told him in a sweet tone as I released him, "And what you say." His eyes widened as I said that and he scampered off. I went home after that to get ready for the Reapings. It was an important day. I left my maple coloured hair loose and put on a gold dress falling to my knees. I was not tall, around five foot three, and my hair came till my waist. I had blue-grey eyes that my Isis said resembled a storm. Well, a storm was what was about to hit Districts Seven and One.

Two years ago my best friend Vulcan and my sister Siren were the tributes in these Games. I was devastated when that happened. At best one of them could return. But fate did not let that happen. Vulcan was murdered by the girl from One and my sister, my sister was brutally killed by the boy from Seven. The love that I had for Siren was way deeper than those between ordinary siblings. I secretly liked Vulcan. And both of them died.

I knew it was time to take training seriously. Vengeance. I wanted revenge. Yes, I would volunteer this year and kill the girl from One and the boy from Seven. But I would not make it easy. No, if the Capitol wanted gore, gore was what they would get. I could already see myself slitting their throats, hearing their cries of plea. That would be music to my ears.

Of course, I could not tell my family about my plan. They were too emotional and broken after Siren's death. Mom still had nightmares about her demise. She would be so happy when I would avenge her. I looked forward to it. I hadn't told the academy, I hadn't told my friend. Telling them would cause hindrance, and that had to be avoided.

I met my parents after getting ready, telling them not be worried. I kept a bright smile on my face while still being empathetic to them. I left for the Square, my feet trembling slightly at the excitement I felt. There were so many ways to kill those pathetic tributes. Poisoning would be a great way, completely neat. I saw a boy fall down and graze his knees. There was a gash which bled. I smiled at the beautiful sight of his pain and then moved on.

This was not what I was like before. Vulcan and Siren's death did this to me. Those nasty tributes did this and in the end even they died. I kind of liked Sasha Flame for killing the boy from Seven. This year, I would slaughter him.

I got my finger pricked and then joined the eighteen year old girls. The escort, a funny woman covered in so much makeup that I couldn't really make out what she looked like, almost skipped onto the stage.

"Welcome District Four! I'm Linda, your escort and as always, it's a pleasure to be here!"

The crowds cheered and clapped. Pathetic.

"Let's start with the girls!"

It never made any sense in a Career District like Four. Why couldn't they just ask who would like to volunteer? Why such formalities? It was annoying, to be honest.

"Kiera Wave!"

"I volunteer!" I called out in a loud but calm voice. The chosen volunteer glared at me and started for the stage. I tripped her, making it look like an accident. Then I ran up to the stage and smiled at the crowds. I took the microphone from the escort, whose name I could never remember, and said, "District Four, this is Victoria Mason and I'll be back, bringing glory to us!"

They cheered and applauded, whistled and clapped. Of course they would. I would definitely win and keep my promise. And the deaths I had planned, the beauty of them… I honestly could not wait for the Games to begin.

I had zoned out completely and didn't realise that the boy's name had been announced. I waited for Carlos to volunteer but the voice that rang out was definitely not his.

"I volunteer!"

It was so calm and lacked enthusiasm that I was really surprised. That was until I saw who had volunteered. Then, I was shocked. And so were the other children. Skyler was never known to be a Career material. In fact he was boring. A genius mastermind with thoughtful eyes. His eyes unnerved me, as if someone was devouring all my secrets. He did not say anything when he came on the stage but regarded me in a very analytical way. He was smart and I had to be careful around him.

"What's your name dear?" the escort asked.

"Skyler Laois," he replied, "And so much makeup makes you look like a zombie."

I stifled a laugh. What he had said was true. She turned completely red at that and gave him a death-glare. Regaining composure, she continued.

"District Four! Your tributes this year. Let's hear it for Victoria Mason and Skyler Laois!"

We shook hands, his grip was firm. I smiled at him. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

 **Okay, first Reapings! Thank you for submitting them! I had D4 so I decided to write for them. And I don't really follow an order while writing the Reapings. Please let me know what you thought of them! And I'm sorry Red but the spots are already full...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reapings**

 **District Seven**

* * *

 **Cody Alvera (16) D7M**

There were some things that people could never get over. However hard they tried to them, however much tried convincing themselves, it didn't work. Some things just left a mark on a person's mental state and their emotional stability.

No, I wasn't mad and neither was I over emotional. But I my soul was scarred and I was lonely. My friend Lizay was the only person I trusted. I could never let anyone come near me. I tried to smile and talk, be cheerful and optimistic but it didn't work. None of it. But I did try.

The Reapings would begin soon.

I despised the Games, the Capitol and everything about them. But I needed them to get my story out. That nobody could be trusted, that what happened with me could happen to other children as well. It was funny actually, how I hated them but needed them and how they didn't need me but still would like to see me die for their enjoyment.

My past was dark. It haunted me at nights, the nightmares were so vivid and I could see those events every night. My parents didn't believe me, my friends didn't believe me. Sometimes even I didn't believe it. But whenever I saw my sister, a big shame for every sister, I knew it wasn't my imagination. Many a times I cried myself to sleep, finding solace in the fact that it had not happened again. But the fear was always there.

I was twelve at the time, or was it before that? It had happened so many times in my dreams that I couldn't really remember. That night my parents had left me and my sister, Honio, alone in the house. I had always loved my sister and thought she was the best sister in the world. She always looked after me before that, played with me and was always nice. She was doing something in her room and I scampered over to her, calling out to her in a sing-song voice. She told me she was busy so I decided to watch TV. What followed still sent a chill through my back.

I heard some movement behind me. I turned around and saw her, hiding something behind her back. "What is it?" I asked. She was going to surprise me, I knew it. Maybe she had a gift for me?

She pulled out a sharp butcher's knife.

At first I thought she was joking. She had to be. Which sister would scare her younger brother with a knife? I laughed. Maybe it was a wrong move, I didn't know. Because hearing my laughter she laughed too.

"Stand still, alright?" she said as she moved towards me, knife in her hand, a strange smile on her face, a smile that I couldn't associate with her face. I didn't move, for I still felt she was joking. The knife was a fake. Definitely a fake. Or so I thought until she stabbed me.

I looked down at my stomach. My shirt had turned red with my blood. The cut wasn't fatal but it hurt a lot. A lot. I fell on all fours, writhing in pain. I couldn't believe what was happening. Why was she doing this?! She knelt down in front of me, her lips quivering with the excitement she felt at seeing my blood. She struck again at my chest, making a gash. Then on my arms, my legs. I tried to throw her off but she was strong, she had a weapon and I was in too much pain.

I pleaded to her to stop. I cried and begged. I told her I would do anything she would tell me to do. I fell at her feet to stop. She kicked me hard and started cutting at my arm. She was etching a knife on my arm. I screamed and I cried. She didn't stop. I was literally bathed in my own blood. She never stabbed me hard enough to kill me. And I knew she was loving it.

I didn't know how long it lasted. I remembered that towards the end my voice had deserted me, I couldn't feel anything, my body was numb. My sister was my tormentor. How could I ever get over it? When she had finished, she grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled my head towards herself.

"You won't say a word," she spat, "If you do, it will be worse next time. So much worse." With that she pushed me away and I laid limp, barely able to focus on her. With her knife she cut her own arms a bit and then smiled at me.

"You attacked me and yourself," she said, "That's the story we stick to. Got it?"

She twirled her knife and winked at me. I nodded fearfully and then closed my eyes, my body finally giving in to its injuries.

I closed my eyes. That memory was too painful. She tried to do it again but I used to escape by jumping down from the window. I avoided her. I didn't want to see her. When I told my parents about it, unable to hide it anymore, they sided with her. She cried and wailed and told them how much she cared for me and my parents didn't believe me. They never listened to me. Well, I stopped listening to them.

The Reapings would start soon and I had to get ready. I put on my Reaping outfit which consisted of a light grey hoodie and tan pants, and combed my honey brown hair. They looked good and were always in place, never messy. People asked me how it was always so neat though I had no idea why it was so. I had sea-blue eyes, uncommon here. I had an oval shaped face and was tall, standing at five foot eleven with an athletic build.

I opened the door of my room to head for the Reapings and saw Lizay coming up the stairs.

"Hurry up you sloth!" she said with a smile. I grinned back. She was the only person who believed me when I told her the truth. She supported me through everything and was my only friend who didn't desert me.

"I'm coming, Your Highness," I said, blushing a bit. She smiled shyly at me and retraced her steps. I clenched my fists, pondering for a moment on my decision then followed her down.

* * *

 **Hickory Marie (17) D7F**

It was supposed to be a holiday but I had to scrap rags for paper anyway. People doing small labour were never excused. Now I was hurrying towards the Square so that I wasn't late for Reapings. I couldn't even meet my family before the Reapings. I wondered how my mother was doing, ill that she was or whether Martin, my disabled brother, had reached the Square. Jack and Yew would have accompanied them. They weren't on the run, but the Capitol had its eyes on them.

My life was not like this before, having to work in the processing units with a low pay or as the mayor's maid occasionally. My family was rich and we were not bad. Dad wanted to help the poorer sections. Hickory Tom wanted to equalise the gap between the poor and rich, he wanted to help the less privileged people.

The mayor and the Peacekeepers thought that he might attack them with a group of people for even distribution of goods. They were worried, they were scared and they had to get rid of the obstacle. That was definitely not my dad's idea but they said it was. He was only trying to help people but this was Panem. They couldn't stand a person helping others. The mayor blamed him and then there was an 'accident' that claimed my father's life. There was no accident, I was sure of it, but I was powerless. I couldn't do anything. My whole family was under the Capitol's radar. Jack, my elder brother, and his wife, Yew, were suspected of plotting against the Capitol. There was no proof, otherwise they would have died too. Now I was left with my mom, who had been ill ever since ad died, and my disabled brother Martin. Nobody hired me for better jobs so now we were quite poor. But we had to live with it anyway.

I wondered whether I was looking even a little decent for the Reapings. I had neat but patched green and grey clothes. My brown hair fell till my waist, tied in braids, a green headscarf covering it. I was of fair complexion with green eyes and I was tall but not gangly. Well, I couldn't really do anything about my appearance. I was already getting late.

The crowd engulfed me when I reached the Square. Other seventeen year old girls conversed about who they thought might be Reaped. A few people glanced my way and I averted my eyes. I was trying to avoid being noticed and had missed out that the escort had called out the girl's name. My name.

I was not surprised. My family was being watched anyway. I had kind of expected it to be this way. I sighed and then walked onto the stage stiffly. She asked me whether I wanted to say something. I shook my head.

"Onto the boys now!" she said, skipping to the boys' bowl. She fiddled in the bowl for a while then pulled out a slip. A slip that might be a death sentence to the poor boy.

"Ash Oakwood!"

"I volunteer!"

There was a loud silence in the square as a tall athletic boy with chubby cheeks mounted onto the stage. Why would anyone volunteer for the Games?

"My name is Cody Alvera," he said softly in a hesitating way.

The escort clapped him on the back. "A volunteer! I love it!" she said with a huge smile.

I shook his hand. He looked sort of downcast and his eyes held a sorrow that I couldn't really explain.

"District Seven! Your tributes this year! Marie Hickory and Cody Alvera!"

* * *

 **Writing Cody's story was sad. Like really sad. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for all your support. You are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The people who have reserved spots, please send in the submissions as soon as you can. And to clear a few things, this is AU. I know Annie won the Seventieth Games but after Sixtieth I really wanted to write for Seventieth. Next, in last chapter, Hickory Marie's first name was Marie and surname was Hickory. I just told you in case you were confused.**

* * *

 **Reapings**

 **District Eleven**

* * *

 **Rosamund "Rose" Blume (14) D11F**

The Reapings. I had a very heavy feeling in my heart, as if something bad was going to happen. Bad things had been occurring in my life every year now, so why would this year be any different? Still, it did frighten me a bit to think about what could happen. Living alone with your mom, watching your siblings die can affect the mind. I wasn't shattered or broken for I had to be strong for mom but the nightmares were still there.

Now I had to work in the apple orchards on low pay. There was a time when I was rich too. Well, not very rich but we could afford our next meal. My father was the headmaster of the biggest school here in Eleven. Everything was going on well or so I thought. When I was twelve, I discovered that dad was plotting with the rebels. Most probably the Capitol found out about it around that time too. One day he went off to work but he never returned. Nobody knew whether he was alive or dead but I could feel it. He was gone.

His family had to be punished. That year my sister Olivia was Reaped. There was no chance that she could have survived. The girl from One killed her in bloodbath, and in a gruesome way too. My sister didn't deserve it. Our wounded hearts were not even healed completely when the next year came and my brother Cayne was Reaped. The Reapings were rigged, I was sure of it now. Strangely, Cayne was murdered by the boy from One. I couldn't take it anymore. They had no right to do this to us.

By the means of rigged Reapings, they were killing my entire family. Was there a chance that I wouldn't be Reaped this year? None. I might as well be prepared. But I didn't want to die. Who would stay with my mom then?

And then there was the nightmare that I had this morning. It was horrible and I had woken up drenched in cold sweat, shivering even in such a hot weather. I had seen myself in the arena, a boy and a girl looming over me, holding swords. They were torturing me and saying how pathetic I was and how I was destined to die by the hands of a tribute from One. The pain felt so real, the blood, _my_ blood had spread around me. The boy had been about to drive his sword through my heart when I woke up.

I hoped I didn't have to share the same fate as my siblings. I hated District One. I hated them more than I was capable of hating anyone or anything else. And the Capitol. The Capitol and its lapdog could go and rot in hell. I wasn't going to let them do it. If I had to go into the Games, I would return but not let them kill me. Never.

There was no point of getting ready for the Reapings. I was wearing my work dungarees and they had to do. Which sane person would dress up for something as horrible such as this?

I stared at the broken mirror in my room. It had a huge crack but it showed my reflection, even though a bit distorted. I had a smooth oval face with lightly freckled rosy cheeks and pointed chin that made me look almost elfin. I was of a brownish complexion and was short, thin but lithe. I tied my extremely curly hair in a ponytail then frowned at my reflection. The image-me had fear in her dark brown eyes. I turned away. If I stared even a bit longer at myself I would have driven myself mad with fear and rage.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, expecting the worst. With a deep breath I left for the Reapings, a small part of me hoping that the Reapings wouldn't be rigged this time.

* * *

 **Ainsley Fischer (15) D11M**

Calculus was annoying. Maths was boring. And I still managed to do fine at school. At the moment however, my friends and I were at my place. Caleb, Wiz and I were trying to do our homework since we still had a few hours until the Reapings. Annabet had already finished hers and was talking to James and Santiago. Beside me, Wiz was solving all the problems expertly.

"I'm unable to do this," he said suddenly. "What?" Brooklyn asked.

"You're a year junior," I said, "How will you do it? The topic hasn't even been covered for you."

"What if I am able to do it?"

"I'll give you half of my earnings," I said, knowing I would win. She hadn't studied calculus. Lucky girl.

"I think I should help you out," Annabet said as she stood up.

"No," Caleb said, a slight smile on his face, "Let Ainsley lose."

"Why do you think that will happen?"

"There's no need," Wiz said as his hands moved rapidly, "I got the answer."

"Not fair," James muttered, "Brooklyn should still accept the challenge."

"And she will," the fourteen year old girl said.

Chaselia and Benjamin didn't even pay attention. It was our usual thing. Brooklyn shoved the notebook in my face. She had solved it neatly and I checked the answer, hoping it was wrong but no. no such luck. She brought her hand forward, an impish grin on her face.

"Half you earnings," Caleb prodded. I grumbled as I pulled out a coin and put it in her hand.

"That's not half of your income!" she protested. "Well," I replied, "I didn't specify the duration. I found two of those coins on the floor today. So, by our deal, one of it is yours!"

Annabet laughed. "Well," she said, "Brooklyn had just seen my notebook before approaching you."

"That's lame," I muttered. "So what? I still managed to do it!" she said.

Wiz turned to Santiago who had been very quiet through it all. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Yeah I am fine," Santiago replied, though his eyes seemed distant. "He's worried," Benjamin said, "As today we have the Reapings."

A horrid cold settled over us. We tried to smile and talk but everything seemed forced. Benjamin was the only one safe right now, being nineteen. Caleb walked out of the room. I frowned at his retreating form and decided to follow him. He leaned against the wall in the hall and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I hope none of us gets Reaped," he replied. "I hope so too," I said, "The real thing won't be as fun as the stories."

"I still don't get why you write those stories," Caleb said, "I mean, stories on the Games?" I raised my brows and smirked at him. "You write them too! Quite a lot, if I must say."

That's when I saw my mom come in. I beamed at her and ran over to her to give her a hug. She smiled kindly at me as she ruffled my hair.

"You should get ready, my prince," she said, trying hard to not sound worried. I was quite oblivious to the fact that my dad had come in too. Well, until he clapped me on the back. Then I noticed him, his kind brown eyes looking at me with affection. "Yes, get ready. Ashlyn, you too."

"Yes Dean," she replied.

I raced to my room, where my friends were still solving maths or just talking. I told them to get out because I had to change. I gently pushed Brooklyn out and the others, well they had to get ready too.

I put on a grey tuxedo, full of dust. It belonged to my, let me count, yes to my great great great grandpa. It was ancient, yes. But I loved it nonetheless. I looked at the mirror, grinning stupidly. If I lived for three more years I would be an 'adult'. I looked like a young child and I was proud of it. I had a round face and dark brown eyes. My black hair were always messy. I was sixty seven inches tall with olive skin and an average nose. I liked my appearance and the way I was. I wouldn't change it for the world.

My life was quite normal actually. Or maybe not, since I didn't lead a tortured life as the others in my District. I had a lot of friends, and good friends too. I did well at school but I had to work on the fields. We were poor and an extra source of income was always appreciated. My parents tried their best to provide a meal daily. I believed that I had the best parents ever.

I was about to walk out when my eyes fell on my special notebook. I smiled and put it in my pocket, my token as it was. I used to write stories in it. Stories about the Hunger Games and the tributes who went in them, the victors and the tributes' struggles. I had written two stories so far and was in the process of writing the third. If I wasn't Reaped, I would write about the Private Sessions. People thought it was strange but it wasn't. Caleb wrote them too and Santiago, Wiz and my other friends provided me the characters needed. It was all fun. I couldn't leave my notebook behind.

My legs were shaking as I opened the door and went out. Death scared me and I didn't want to go into the Games. I would be fine, I told myself.

But why didn't I feel so?

* * *

 **Rosamund "Rose" Blume (14) D11F**

"The girl tribute for the Seventieth Games is Rosamund Blume!" the escort announced.

Why wasn't I surprised? I spat on the floor and clenched my fists so hard that my nails dug painfully into the palms of my hands. I was seeing everything red due to rage. I stalked up to the stage. As I was getting on, I 'accidently' tripped her, making her fall on her face. That felt better.

"I'm so sorry," I said bitterly as she picked herself up. She gave me a death glare but I shrugged. She wouldn't be glaring at me when I would return home.

Furiously, she went over to the boys' bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Ainsley Fischer!" she said.

Nobody stirred. "Ainsley Fischer, please come onto the stage!"

The camera found two boys who were talking when suddenly one of them started trembling. The other turned around in shock and stared at the stage. The other boy opened his mouth but Ainsley stopped him, shaking his head. Ainsley initially looked so shocked it seemed he would be unable to move but then he tried to smile for the cameras as he slowly started approaching us, his legs trembling. He was failing at his attempt at cheerfulness.

"Your tributes this year! Ainsley Fischer and Rosamund Blume!"

I looked into his eyes that held a childish innocence and fear, fear of death. We shook hands and his grip was loose, his hand cold. I felt bad for him, very bad.

But for me to return, he had to die.

* * *

 **There's nothing really left to say. Hope you enjoyed and… bye…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reapings**

 **District One**

* * *

 **Dove Savage/ Dove Angler (18) D1F**

Being confused was the worst thing that could happen to anyone. Having no idea what to do, who you are, what you want is not only frustrating but depressing beyond anything else. My life was so confusing. I had never been unsure of myself before but since the past few months I was didn't even know who I was, what name I should keep.

My parents had adopted me. They were quite open about it and I didn't mind it. They loved me nonetheless and always tried to keep me happy, something that I was grateful for. They were rich businessmen and I never really had any financial problem. Life was so smooth, so easy. When I was seventeen, I was engaged to Jacob Jameson, the victor of Sixty Ninth Games. All I had to do was to win a Games of my own and then we could marry and live happily. It would be a perfect life and perfection was important.

But it could not last happily ever after. Very soon, we found out that the adoption agency from which my parents adopted me was a system of child traffickers. To say it was shocking would not really bring out the seriousness of the emotions that coursed through me. It was devastating. I was kidnapped from my birth parents. At first I believed that the Savages had kidnapped me but that was stupid. They were innocent, I knew it. They found the news as disturbing as I did.

A few days after I turned eighteen was when I finally met my birth mother. Daphne Angler was a sweet woman but she was on drugs ever since I was born. And she was poor. She blamed the Savages for kidnapping me even though I told her that it wasn't the case. She loved me and I loved her too. I could see the similarities between us. But I loved my adoptive parents too. And since I was eighteen, I was still bound by the law and so had to switch back and forth between my two sets of parents. Until I was nineteen I could not decide whom I would live with.

I loved my parents but I hated this confusion, this compulsion. Why could I not make my own decisions? What name was I supposed to have? Was I Dove Savage or Dove Angler? I didn't know my identity anymore. I just wanted to find out about myself.

I knew I had to win these Games to be independent. They were my only chance to gain freedom and to make my own choices. Today I would volunteer and return as a winner.

I sighed. It was time to get ready. I opened my closet and searched for my Reaping outfit. I settled with a black dress that cut off mid-thighs and with black heels. They suited my very dark complexion. I had long black hair that I tied in a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. I was five foot seven, a decent height I would say. Not too tall nor too short. I was pretty or so Jacob said. People said that I could belong to District Eleven but I saw no reason why it should be like that. Nowhere was it written that dark-skinned people could not live in a District other than Eleven. Why was it so surprising?

I heard a knock on my door. I smiled as I saw Jacob standing in front of me. After finding out about my past I had broken off my engagement with him. Not because I didn't like him anymore or some other reason but just because I didn't know how to continue it. I didn't even know who I was. I had to have an identity before taking any decision. Jacob bore me no grudge and we were still friends. He tried to help me in every way even though he was as confused as me. However he did mentor me and taught me many things. He always had helpful advice on how I could win the Games. He was very encouraging and understood my need of being a Victor. That was the reason I liked him all the more.

I saw my best friend Arabelle standing behind him. She was the one who had listened to my thought process, my feelings and my problems ever since it all stated. She was a patient listener, someone with empathy and friends didn't get better than that. I gave her a hug and smiled at her, which she returned. I turned to Jacob.

"Ready?" he asked with a bright smile. I hugged him. "Yes," I replied, "As ready as I can ever be."

With that the three of us made our way to the Square.

* * *

 **Romeo Achilles (18) D1M**

Many people hated being alone, working alone, living alone. I didn't mind it. From the time I was a child I had been a loner.

Even now, when I was at the Training Academy, I was alone, leaning against the wall, watching the other trainees and our trainers talking, training and spending time together like friends. I had no friends and I didn't mind it. I closed my eyes. It was always the same, the others staying together, laughing and sharing while I would stay apart. When I was a child other children excluded me from their company. They didn't play with me. I tried so hard to make friends, to know people, to handle social situations but I could never do it. Initially I thought that it was my fault that others avoided me but then my father told me that it wasn't. They avoided me because they had faults and I was better than all of them. I didn't want to believe it but gradually that's what happened. I had to prove them that I was better than them.

I had been training for the past ten years for the Games. Ten years. Could I throw away my ten years of training? No. I had to volunteer, to prove myself and bring glory to my family, to provide a nice life to Thea and my niece Thierra. I smiled as the little girl's face flashed before my eyes. She was only three and a sweetheart. Thea was my sister, my best and only friend, and in a way a mother to me. She practically raised me, told me bedtime stories and comforted me when I cried. She put up with my tantrums when I was younger and would always remain sweet to me. She understood me better than mother ever did and I loved her for that. I wanted to do something for her.

Volunteering would make her so happy and proud. I'd ask her to move in with me to my house in Victor's village, if I won of course. If I didn't, well she would know that her brother died valiantly. I didn't even really care if I died in the Games. It didn't mean I wouldn't try. I had absolutely no problem in using others or harming them to get my job done. No, I would return. There was no way I wouldn't.

Staying in the background, working alone had made me observant which was a huge advantage I had. People from One relied on their strength and beauty. I had those along with senses, manipulation and my keen nature. I already had a plan to put my skills to use and ensure my greater chances of victory. A smile made its way to my lips. It would be interesting.

It was time to get ready. I wasn't the chosen volunteer. How could I be chosen? Nobody ever noticed me. Anyway, all the boys had been asked to assemble at the Academy. We all had to get ready there. The trainers were giving Lancelot a pep talk and his friends were encouraging him. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to change.

I wanted to attend the Reapings in my Academy uniform, my favourite clothes that they were. However, my father insisted on putting on something better and fancy since it was my last year. I slipped into a blue T-shirt and jeans and put on a leather jacket. Nothing too fancy. I didn't like too fancy outfit, clothes should be comfortable.

I had cut my curly blond hair short and applied gel on it to keep it out of the way. I had green eyes, very common in One, but they were what stood out the most about my appearance. Our whole bloodline had green eyes and I was proud of them. I was tall, standing at six feet two and I was quite handsome, if I must say so myself.

Making sure everything was in order, I slipped out. The trainers were still giving a kind of sermon to the chosen kid. I sighed.

I arrived just in time for the Reapings. Adelaide talked about how lucky she felt to be here, how it was an honour for us and all those things that people never bothered to listen but would still applaud at.

"And your girl tribute is," Adelaide said as she chose a slip, "Maria El-"

"I volunteer!"

No surprises there. I saw a beautiful girl walk out from the eighteen year section. Dove. Her name was dove. We had never spoken much but I had observed her. She was strong and capable and an obvious threat. I smiled. I had got a good District Partner.

"District one, you will have a Victor again this year, I can assure you," she said. I clapped lightly.

"The boy tribute for this year is Alfred Reeds!"

I raised my brows. He was the chosen volunteer for this year. I raised my hand. "I volunteer," I said calmly and then walked to the stage. Alfred cried, "NO YOU WON'T!"

He came at me and aimed a punch but I evaded it and was now on the stage. I smiled slightly at Adelaide and took the microphone from her.

"I'll return as a winner and you will be proud of me."

Dove smiled at me. She brought her hand forward and I shook it.

"Your tributes this year! Dove Savage and Romeo Achilles!"

* * *

 **Hope this was good. I know it was late but hopefully not too late. And thank you so much for your reviews! 44 in 4 chapters?! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reapings**

 **District Three**

* * *

 **Clarity Constello (15) D3F**

I had finished my maths and English homework and was done with my job for now. The questions had been quite easy. I slammed the notebook shut and stood up and stretched. It was the reapings again. I didn't want to attend them but there was no choice. I saw that Euphrasie and Peter were already dressed up. Who would dress up for something like this? I hated the Games, the Capitol and everything about them. I couldn't really think about them without having some choice words go through my mind which I wouldn't speak as it would be against my morals.

I pulled out a loose grey T-shirt dress that would make me look skinnier than I was. I also had ballerina shoes and a flower crown ready just for the occasion. These clothes would definitely make me look physically weak. If I was Reaped, and I had as much a chance of that as anyone else, I wanted to be prepared for the games.

I had the appearance of somebody weak that would be advantageous at a worst case scenario. I was short and skinny, appeared frailer than I was. My hair was a colour that was between dirty blond and brown and they fell till my chest. I had bluish green eyes and freckles on my face. I was pretty but looked weak, someone who would not get a second glance by anybody.

It was all good because, in spite of my appearance, I was strong both physically and mentally. Hopefully I would not be Reaped but I had a really bad feeling this year. I was usually calm and composed but today I felt a nervousness, a heaviness in my chest. The unknown scared me, and it was definitely not known what would happen today.

I went to the kitchen for breakfast. We weren't very rich, in fact we could be called somewhat poor. My family expected me to be good at studies and get a good job so that I could look after them. I didn't mind the responsibility and dedicated my time and strength in studies and extra-curricular activities. I hoped I would get a job in the Capitol. That would just end all the money crisis. It was quite difficult though, getting a job in the Capitol but I tried. As of now, the Reapings…

I saw that Peter did not have as much cereal as I did. I frowned. No way was I going to let my brother attend the Reapings on an empty stomach. Exchanging our bowls, I flashed him a smile. He grinned at me. Euphrasie and Peter looked up to me as I was their elder sister. I tried my best for them, helping them with school, projects, other things. My main focus was to gain knowledge and make them gain knowledge too. Knowing things could save one's life in any situation. That was maybe the reason I didn't like to be in the dark, to not have sufficient knowledge. The unknown could result in catastrophe.

"Why are you wearing that?" Euphrasie asked.

I smiled at her. "Sometimes, it is better to appear weak," I replied.

I didn't know why I had the intuition that I would be Reaped. It wasn't rational, these doubts.

"Nervous?" Mom asked. I was a lot like her. We were both quiet and calculating. The only difference was that I used deception a lot.

"A bit," I admitted. Why not? I was frightened and I should show it. People pitied scared little girls. They tried to help them in any way they could. Even if the little girl wouldn't get sponsors, she could still keep herself alive.

I was getting carried away now. Nothing bad would happen. I told myself to be positive. How bad could it really be? And even if it did there was nothing to be worried about.

A fifteen year old girl had her own plans.

* * *

 **Dane McAteer (16) D3M**

I waved my wand in the air and from the tip of it burst a bouquet of flowers. It was a simple trick but it was always effective. The people surrounding me clapped and cheered and I gave them a bow.

I pulled out a pack of cards and turned to a man. He couldn't see me as my face was covered by a hood and mask and I was wearing bright flashy clothes. "Good sir," I said in an attempt to make my voice deeper than it was. It worked. "Will you please choose a card?"

The man laughed and chose a card. It was the ace of spades. I shuffle the deck and gave it to him. "Where is the card, sir?" I asked in a mockingly accusing tone.

"I don't have it," he said as he scanned the deck, "And it isn't here."

"You don't have it?" I asked. He shook his head. I smiled. "But sir, you do have it."

With that I moved my right finger towards myself and the card, the ace of spades, flew out of the man's pocket.

"How did you…?" he asked in surprise.

"Magic!" I replied. The man smiled at me and we shook hands. "Okay, I think that's enough for today," I said, wrapping up my magic show. Soon I was almost home, with the man's bracelet in my hands. He didn't even realise when I slipped it out of his wrist.

I was a kleptomaniac. I couldn't resist stealing things. I didn't want to do this but whenever I saw something that could be stolen, I had to do it. I would take that person's hand and then everything would be a blur till the time I would be far away with my stolen treasure. I never kept the things I stole. After sometime I always returned them, obviously making sure that I wasn't seen. I hated this mania but I couldn't do anything about it.

Maybe I was born with it. My parents noticed first when I was three and stole pencils. I always returned them but then I did it again. They realised something was wrong but they didn't want to send such a young child to a psychiatrist. However, this hunger for stealing things only increased as I grew up. When I was thirteen my parents assigned the local psychiatrist to cure me. He was a good man but both of us knew that my kleptomania was almost impossible to cure. I felt bad about stealing but it wasn't really stealing, was it? I always returned the things. My kleptomania was very harmless.

I trotted to the grocer's house and left his bracelet at the doorstep. He wouldn't know who kept it back. I ran away home to get ready for the Reapings. I had completely forgotten about them. I raced up to my room and hurriedly grabbed my outfit. I put on a pale dull green shirt and denim jeans. I combed my chocolate brown messy hair so that they looked like they belonged to a human being. They are a bit shiny and have a good texture even though I never bothered about them. I had slightly thick lips that were naturally a bit red and a tanned complexion. My thick brown eyebrows along with my green eyes gave me a childish appearance. My friends Jamie and Jenna, always told me that they looked very mischievous, as if I had a hundred different pranks going through my head. I was tall, five foot eleven bur otherwise everything about my appearance was childish.

I was late for the Reapings. By the time I arrived, the escort had called out the girl's name.

"Clarity Constello!"

A skinny girl from the fifteen year old screamed. She cried and thrashed and flailed. She had to be carried onto the stage and dumped there by the Peacekeepers. She was sobbing there and shook her head when asked whether she wanted to say something. I felt very bad for her. Nobody deserved this and she was so young.

"Dane McAteer!"

No… this couldn't be happening. This was not happening! How could I be Reaped? No…

"Dane McAteer, please come onto the stage."

I tried to run. I was fast but maybe the Peacekeepers had anticipated my move. One of them grabbed, smirking at my face and then threw me onto the stage. How could he do that? I didn't deserve this!

I saw the camera staring at me. No, I had to be brave. I tried to calm myself and put on a cocky smile. It had to work. I couldn't show how worried I was. Clarity, who was still sobbing, looked at me in pity. Her grip was very loose when I shook her hand feebly.

Could I return home?

* * *

 **D3 is here! Hope you enjoyed this. Two updates due to the absence. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reapings**

 **District Nine**

* * *

 **Zachariah "Zac" Basta (17) D9M**

"I hate you! It's your fault! All of it!" I yelled at my cousin Ale and pushed him back.

"Zac please-" he began in an apologetic way but I pushed him again and ran into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I locked the door and then leaned against it even as my cousin banged on it so that I would open it. I wouldn't do that. Why couldn't he just leave me alone for a while?

"Get lost, Ale," I said, "Please leave me alone."

"I understand it's my fault and it all happened because of me. But I didn't have a choice! Please Zac!"

"Later Ale. I'm not angry with you. Please leave."

Surprisingly, the banging stopped. I heard a deep sigh and his retreating footsteps. I wiped away the tears that I had not even realised I was shedding and sank to the floor. It wasn't Ale's fault, he really didn't have a choice but whenever I thought that he could have prevented it all from happening I couldn't control my anger.

Ale had won the sixty fourth Games. Having no immediate family, he moved in with mine into the Victor's Village. I was young then and we loved each other dearly. Ale was always protective of me and looked after me in an almost parental way. He taught me to swim as well in his pool, helped me with schoolwork and my problems. We were a loving family.

There was one problem though. Ale was too handsome. The Capitol asked him to do some favours to which he refused. As a result of which my mother was murdered, followed by my father and my younger sister. I didn't understand why I wasn't killed yet. I bore Ale a grudge since my mother's death and it only deepened as the time went by. I couldn't ask him to give in to the Capitol's wishes but I still felt as if he could have saved them, being a victor. But he didn't. He didn't!

How could I forgive him? I was an orphan because of him! A lonely orphan! Nobody even cared about me, or even my existence. Nobody except Joule…

I stood up as I thought of Joule Putnam. She was my best and my only friend. She didn't look at me as if I was cursed or somebody who was trying to gain sympathy. I didn't want sympathy or pity. I needed friendship and love and Joule gave me that. She cared for me. She was always there for me and helped me whenever I needed her. I liked her but never revealed it because if I would then she could get hurt. And I could not afford that.

"Zac?" Ale's voice drifted in from the keyhole. I sighed and opened the door, glaring at him.

"Zac, you will be late," he said too quickly, "Get ready for the Reapings." I nodded. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something more but then stopped, shook his head and left. I saw a defeated look in his eyes though, a look that I didn't like. I couldn't help it though. He should feel guilty.

I threw on a knitted cream sweater and khakis. It was good quality stuff. I could afford it only due to Ale. I frowned. Why did I always have to think of him? I shook the thought of him out of my mind.

I resembled Ale a bit. I had golden hair, swept back and hazel eyes. My skin was tanned and I was muscular and lean but I still looked childish and sweet. I was five foot seven and appeared a couple of years younger.

Brushing my hair back, I felt ready now. I left the house without telling Ale but I was sure he would know. I walked out of the Victor's Village and saw Joule running towards me. She came to a halt, panting. She looked very pretty in her black dress.

"I thought you'd never get out of that house of yours," she muttered, "Come on Zachariah Basta! We have the Reapings to attend!"

I grinned at her and started walking with her. I was happy to see her but could not really stiffen the feeling of an impending doom…

* * *

 **Lisbeth Miller (16) D9F**

Reese tied my dirty blond hair back in a pretty braid. I resembled my sister quite a lot. We both had large green doe-like eyes, slender noses and skinny frames, quite gangly actually. But she was almost safe from the Reapings, this being her last year, whereas I still had some time left. Reese always got more privileges even though I was the better student and kid. Maybe.

I didn't hate Reese, just sibling rivalry. Anyways, I abided by the rules and morals that I had been given. Following rules was important, I understood that well. I respected it but it wasn't always like that.

When I was seven years old, a really young and bubbly child at the time, I stole an ear of corn from my school. Just a tiny bit. Stealing wasn't the problem, getting caught was. And I, despite being so sneaky and intelligent, was caught almost immediately. A week of detention followed but I learned my lesson. The importance of rules, or at least of not getting caught breaking them. I never tried it again, stealing that is, and grew up to be a nice young girl who always made her family happy with her good grades. I worked as a harvester in the fields to get some extra income and what could a poor family want more than some of that?

"Here. Put it on," Reese said as she handed me a pink blouse and black skirt. I thanked her for helping me with my braid as she left. I put on my Reaping outfit and black boots. Opening the drawer, I produced my grandma's golden necklace from it. I looked at it fondly for a while and smiled. When I was younger I used to live with my grandparents. Those were joyful years, full of laughter and love. They adored me and I adored them. Nobody could really replace that spot in my heart. I put on Gran's necklace and beamed at my reflection.

I waited till Reese got ready. Having no friends to talk to, what else could I do? No, I wasn't an evil witch who scared away other children but I was extremely introverted. I didn't like being near other people who were not family.

When she was ready, we walked out from the house, our parents following us. They were at a distance though so they couldn't really our conversation.

"What if one of us gets Reaped?" Reese asked nervously. Well, she was the elder sibling. I was supposed to ask that question, not the other way round.

"Then the one who got Reaped will die, genius," I replied. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm serious as I ask this question."

"I'm serious as I answer it."

She rolled her eyes at me. I sighed. "That would be really bad," I said, "Don't worry Reese, you won't be Reaped."

 _You won't be Reaped._ Why didn't I say 'we'? Subconscious mind trying to make me feel nervous? Hopefully not. I was not very optimistic about all this. But I wasn't a pessimist too. I just had to be ready for whatever would happen.

"We won't be Reaped," Reese said with a smile at me although the fear was still quite visible in her eyes. I didn't say anything.

"Hello District Nine!" Grace said in a friendly way, "It's a pleasure to be here." He used to be the escort for District Eight but since the previous year he had been with us. The thing was that when he said something, people were tempted to believe it.

"From the girls," he said, his eyes scanning the slip, "Lisbeth Miller!"

How could that happen?! I turned to run away. I could make it, right? It shouldn't be hard. I poised myself for the run but then caught Grace's eye on the screen. He looked worried and anxious and looked at me with an expression that said, "Don't do it!"

I sighed. Running would be wrong. There would be no favourable outcome at all. The best thing that could be done was to just accept it. I clenched my fists and pursed my lips, trying to appear calm. Soon I was on the stage. I didn't want Grace to ask me to say something and to my surprise he didn't. He smiled weakly at me and then pulled out the boy's name.

"Zachariah Basta!"

An insane laughter erupted from the seventeen year old section. I saw a handsome boy walking towards the stage, still laughing. But the laughter did not have a trace of humour in it. I stepped back as he approached. He had a somewhat cocky smile on his face. His grip was firm when we shook hands and he winked at me. I was shocked at that. Who would do that?

But I was sure of one thing; this boy could be a really big threat. And threats had to be taken out fast.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. I for one, enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you for the submissions. And wow, 64 reviews…? You all are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reapings**

 **District Two**

* * *

 **Ricardus Crawford-Cayne (18) D2M**

 _I gripped my sword hard, bracing myself for the move from the opponent. He stared at me for a while, trying to decide where he should strike. With a loud yell, he rushed towards me, his axe raised. I managed to side-step at the last second but the axe cut a part of my hair. He attacked me again and this time he found his mark. My lower left arm was thrown three inches away._

 _"AAHHHH!" I cried out in pain as the blood dripped. The pain was too much. The boy was laughing and the sound could be heard over my cries of agony. Suddenly the surroundings changed. I was a younger boy in his classroom. All the other boys had surrounded me and were booing at me, pointing rudely and passing derogatory comments. My head was bowed as they continued mocking me._

 _"You are a waste of space!"_

 _"You can't do anything. You are worthless!"_

 _"Are you hurt? Will you cry now? Please do!"_

 _"Entertain us with your cries!"_

 _I tried hard not to cry but a single tear trickled down my cheek. The boys laughed at me. One of the bigger ones grabbed me by my collar and shoved me against the wall, grinning evilly. The other huge boys surrounded me, malice dripping from their eyes. They terrified me a lot. The boy who held me punched me hard on the jaw. I cried out in pain and they laughed even harder._

 _"Kneel down and beg. Maybe then we will leave you," he said._

 _I shook my head. I wasn't going to beg them for anything. The boys, as if pleased with my reply, grinned from ear to ear. And they attacked me. They bet me mercilessly. I cried for them to stop. My breath exploded every time one of their foot connected with my body. One of them grabbed me by my head and pushed it against the floor till I was bleeding hard. They beat me till I had almost stopped breathing. They had bullied and torture me before but never to this extent. My vision was going black now and I felt very cold as the blood seeped out of my body. One of them gave me a final kick on my chest and then spat._

 _"You will always be a loser and a worthless piece of -!"_

I opened my eyes fearfully, thrashing around. My breathing was heavy and laboured. It was such a horrible dream! I had been having the same dream since a very long time. First being in the Games, having my body parts cut off and then being bullied. That, at least, was true. I belonged to an average family that tried its best to send me to a school that was way beyond its status. All the children were richer than me so they thought they had the right to torture me. I had been enduring mocking and bullying since years.

 _You are worthless._

I felt tears run down my cheeks, but these weren't tears of sadness. They were of rage and hatred that I had for all those boys. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. My vision was turning red due to anger. I would show them. I would show them all! I was not worthless! I was not worthless!

The door of my room opened and I saw Aemilla Crawford, my distant maternal cousin, enter my room. My anger dissipated at once and I greeted her with a huge impish grin. She took my face in her hands and wiped away the tears that were there.

"Show them Ricardus," she said softly. I wrapped my arms around her lovingly and she rested her head on my chest. I was lucky to have such a friend. She was always there for me, no matter what. I liked her and hoped to marry her if I returned alive. Most probably I would.

I had not told my parents about the fact that I was going to volunteer. I did not want to tell them. They would only worry. And nobody at the training centre thought that I was good enough for it. So Aemilla was the only one who knew and she encouraged me a lot.

She pulled away and smiled at me. We resembled each other quite a bit. Both of us had dark brown hair and light brown skin and eyes of the same colour. I was just much taller, standing at five feet eleven. I was, in a way, quite good looking.

"Get ready," she said, "And don't fall asleep on the chair this time."

I raised my brows. "How did you know?" I asked. "You look as if you've woken up," she said, "And your bed has been made."

"Right," I said, gently pushing her out. After that I pulled on a semi-formal navy blue suit. I frowned. I had to win and show those haters their place.

* * *

 **Artemis Merone (17) D2F**

I stared at the bowl of fruit in front of me. How boring and repetitive it was to do the same thing again and again! Preparing food, earning money, going to work, studying- it was all so boring! Where was the fun? The adrenaline rush that coursed through the body at doing something dangerous, something adventurous? Standard life, in all honesty, was a waste. Living a normal life with no changes was worse than dying.

When I was young I used to go adventuring away from home. I would sneak away and hide or cause mischief. My parents, sick with worry, would call out my name and I would giggle internally because it would be so fun! The excitement of sneaking away and hiding beat staying at home any day. When they would find me, my parents would hug me and tell me how stupid I was and how worried they were and how much they loved me. I was always eager to hear that. I was their only child and I loved the attention they gave me. It would make my day.

When I was seven somebody told me I should train for the Games. I didn't remember who it was exactly, but he said that if I won I would get lots of fame, happiness, money, love and adventure. I would bring glory to my District and would be remembered for ages. Being remembered was something that in wanted more than anything so I decided I would train. However, he also told me that if I lost I would never see my family again. That was a big risk. I didn't want to leave my family. But I knew that if I stayed, a boring and normal life was what I would get. And I didn't want that. So, I decided to take the risk.

I requested my parents to enrol me in the training centre. My parents were horrified at that and my mother had cried a lot. They demanded to know why I wanted to train. I was young but seeing their reactions I knew I could not tell them the reason. So I lied. I felt terrible doing so but I lied anyway because it was a big opportunity and I didn't want to miss that. So I said that it was for extracurricular and that I wanted to be a Peacekeeper when I grew up. It took some time and a lot of pleading but eventually they agreed.

I loved fighting. It was almost like dancing and I felt free when I held a sword. I hated the endurance exercises though, they were extremely boring. Since I was training from the time I was eight, I was quite skilled at fighting. The training academy had unanimously selected me as the volunteer for District Two.

I frowned. I had not told my parents about that. No, I couldn't do so now. If I did, they would try to stop me. I would deal with it when it would come. Till then, I would munch away my food and dig into the fruits.

"Artemis," mom said as she walked in, a worried smile on her face, "Don't do anything rash, okay?"

I smiled at her brightly but I was suspicious. Why did she say that? Did she know what I was planning or did she say that because of my nature? I thought on that as I finished my breakfast. I got up and my father walked in right then. I gave him a hug and a cheeky smile.

"Go get ready," he said gruffly but there was humour in his eyes. I raced into my room and shut the door behind me. I looked at the mirror and grinned. Surely, I would get in a lot of sponsors. I had sharp features, with a sharp jawline and high cheekbones. I had thin and arched eyebrows and angled catlike eyes that were grey. I had black, slightly wavy hair that looked good on my pale skin. I was quite lithe and had some muscles, having a sort of boyish figure. I was pretty enough, maybe.

I put on a loose silky black dress and black running shoes. Minerva, my best friend, had gifted that outfit to me. It was my favourite.

On my way to the Square I met her. Together we walked and talked though I was not really paying attention. I felt so excited! It was my big day! My body was shaking due to the excitement I felt. I didn't even notice when had arrived. I got my fingers pricked and joined the other girls of seventeen, standing in front. I didn't even listen to the escort, my hand poised midway to volunteer.

"Maya Albert!"

"I volunteer!" I screamed aloud and ran towards the stage, almost stumbling on my way there. The escort smiled at me.

"A volunteer?" she asked happily, "May I have your name?"

"Artemis Merone!" I replied proudly.

I was here. I had volunteered! I was going into the Games!

A boy called Victor Ramirez was Reaped but another boy quickly volunteered. My eyes widened. It was him. It was Ricardus Cayne! He was a weakling! Why was he volunteering?!

"My name is Ricardus Crawford-Cayne," he said in a steely voice, "And I am going to show you all."

The escort smiled uneasily at that. I frowned. What was going on?

"District Two, your tributes. Artemis Merone and Ricardus Crawford-Cayne!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! We have the Careers! Thank you so much for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reapings**

 **District Six**

* * *

 **Charles "Chip" Chevrolet (16) D6M**

 _My eight year old self thrashed in the water as it tried to emerge. My mother held me down into the cold water with an iron grip muttering "The Harbinger of Evil" again and again about me. I didn't know why she was trying to kill me but I could not have that. There was only one way to escape and that was to play dead. I stopped struggling and went still. Believing that I was dead, my mother left to bring my twin sister and condemn her to the same fate. Hurriedly, I got out of the tub and ran into the next room, spitting the water that had gotten into my lungs. I fell on the floor gasping for air. My insane mother wasn't safe for us. I had to save my siblings._

 _Slowly I picked myself up and sneaked into the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and then went into the bathroom. Lorelei was already dead and my mother had shoved my five year old brother Arden into the tub, suffocating him. She didn't notice that I was behind her, not until I had pushed the knife into the base of her skull. I pushed her into the tub and got Arden out. I went in and stabbed my mother's already dead body. I started muttering her own words._

 _"He is the harbinger of evil. She is Jezebel herself. It is the beast. Must kill. Must save." I repeated them again and again as I stabbed her thirty six times. I was drenched in water and her blood and I didn't mind. I didn't mind killing her either or that my twin sister was lying dead only a foot away from me._

 _I looked at Arden who was also not crying even as he saw his mother die in front of him._

I opened my eyes. All that had happened eight years ago and I still remembered everything so well. I had been questioned a lot after that incident but I had only answered that I did what I had to do to survive. It was true and I felt no remorse. She was the one who had tried to kill me anyway.

I looked around the room. Everything was tidy and ordered. Appearance was important in business. Yes, I was a bit young to worry about business but I had one of my own. Nothing too big. Arden and I just sold completely useless things by presenting them to be invaluable. Stupid adults bought them, stupid children bought them too. When I was nine I used to barter useless things for something that could be of use to me. I was involved in scamming but that was fine too. Fun was all I wanted and I was getting plenty of that. I had to expand my business so I pretended to be a beggar. Arden would help me out and we divided the money equally between us.

I stared into the mirror. Arden and I resembled each other a lot. We both had long shaggy black hair and green eyes. Our frames were slender even though muscular. I bit my lip. Arden… I never knew he would turn out to be like me.

When he was a child, he started tearing apart stuffed animals. I thought it was normal and overlooked it. However, a couple of years ago he shifted from cutting toys to cutting animals. He even had a grave where he buried their mutilated carcasses.

I had stumbled upon it when young my neighbour had come to me to seek help finding her kitten. I agreed, at a price of course. Lila and I searched everywhere for her kitten. While looking for it we found that Arden had a grave behind our house. Lila, being a little girl, started crying. I comforted her, telling her that the kitten wouldn't be there and it would be alive. If she would demand justice for her kitten, it would be bad for business. Image was important. I could have killed her then and there, and Arden's secret would remain a secret. But I couldn't bring myself to bring such a little girl, especially since she was always nice to me. In order to protect her from Arden, I told her to go home and that I would find her kitten. When she went away, I searched everywhere for a kitten like her old one. Having found one, I took it and gave it to her, telling her it was hers. Being only six, she believed me.

Arden wasn't done though. Gradually, he became wilder. More violent and I knew I had no control over him anymore. One day I saw him walking young Lila through an alleyway. I would have ignored it but Arden's shirt slipped up just a bit and I saw the hilt of a knife. I had interrupted them then and had walked Lila home, warning her never to follow Arden again. I wasn't going to let him harm her.

A girl from his class disappeared and I knew he had a hand in it. In fact, when I started looking for him, I found him just as he was murdering the girl. He was terrified to see me but I assured him that I would help him. I assisted him to get rid of the corpse and clean up. "It would be a shame if you don't get to have fun," I told him, lacing my voice with pity, "But I won't let that happen." And then I found a way to control him. I just had to remind him that I had a proof against him. Now, whenever I had to sign for tesserae, I persuaded him to do so, assuring him he wouldn't be Reaped. Honestly though, that was what I wanted. I wanted him to be Reaped. I was scared of him and was living in a constant fear that he would arrange my demise. I even had a pact with him that when he would turn eighteen he would volunteer. I told him that nobody would be able to beat him and he would have unrestricted fun in the arena and in the life as a Victor. I didn't hate him, I could say that the closest thing I felt to love was for him, but I wanted him gone from my life so that I didn't have to live in fear.

I had been staring at the mirror for too long. I was ready in my black button down shirt, black pants and a green tie. I smiled at my reflection. It was time to go.

I laughed as I walked to the Square. I had just had an idea for my business and I was eager to implement it.

* * *

 **Cara White (16) D6F**

 _"You! You are the reason of my pain!"_

 _"You were my friend! Why did you do this?!"_

 _"What did our daughter ever did to you? You were her friend!"_

"I didn't know what I was doing!" I cried, "Please forgive me Lena! Please…" With that I started crying, my hands pressed against my ears forcefully. This was unbearable. It had been five years but I just could not do anything about it.

 _"That is no excuse! You pained us! You're the reason I died!"_

"Lena I swear that wasn't intentional! I really thought he was a friend!"

 _"LIES!"_

I screamed, my throat turning raw but I did not care. I howled and thrashed, my hands still pressed against my ears. This was too painful. Too painful. I felt somebody trying to stop my thrashing self. Somebody saying soothing words, a beautiful voice that belonged to my loved one. Soon Lena and her family's voices disappeared and I had stopped trembling and screaming. The tears were running freely and my mother gently wiped them away.

"There, there," she said, "No need to cry now. Mama's here. Nobody's hurting you."

"Lena…!" I gasped. I buried my face into her shoulder as she stroked my hair. She patted my back, telling me again and again that Lena was not there, and it hadn't been my fault. But I knew it was. And that was not going to change.

Lena and I were friends since we could talk. We shared everything with each other and kept no secrets. However, when we turned eleven, Lena started acting strangely. She was always scared, too alert. She was always tensed and often looked over her shoulder as if ensuring that nobody was following her. At first, I thought it must be something personal that she might not want to share but when she was actually trembling I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I confronted her about it.

She told me that her parents had done bad things to the Capitol. She was very scared when she said that and could not elaborate. Being young and naïve I could not understand what she meant. So I told my school teacher about it and asked what Lena could have meant. She told me that I didn't need to worry and that she would ask Lena what the matter was.

That evening Lena called me and told me that when she went home from school, she found her parents missing. They had not returned yet and Lena was hiding. We arranged a meeting at her hiding spot so that we could understand what was happening and I could help her. So I set off. On my way I felt somebody was following me. I turned around and saw a man. He didn't even try to hide. I asked him why he was following me but he said that he wasn't. He told me he was a friend of Lena's parents and just wanted to help her. Like a foolish girl I trusted him and led him to where she was hiding in the hopes that he could help.

Grief had never been more intense than that. It turned out that the man was a Peacekeeper. When he found Lena he tortured her and then killed her. Right in front of my eyes. He didn't kill me though and just left me with a warning.

I was responsible for Lena's death. I could not forgive myself. I had killed her. I had given her away with my stupidity. I deserved to be punished.

Ever since then I could hear her voices. Initially it was only her voice but as time went by I could hear her parents' voices too. And they all said the same thing. That it was my fault.

My mother gently helped me stand up. I smiled at her, returning back to normal. Sometimes I got jumpy but I tried my best to be the way I was before all this happened.

"I'm fine mama," I said, "I'm fine. I'll get ready now."

She gave me one last anxious look and then left. I ran my hand through my dark brown hair. My eyes were green and I was slim and tall. I looked good but not too much. Lena said that I was beautiful. My eyes welled up at that. Furiously I wiped them away. I put on a red and white top and a purple skirt that I had made myself. I put on a floppy hat and homemade earrings. I liked to make things like these. Lena and I used to make many of these for my little sister April. No, I thought, I can't think on that now.

I didn't even realise when I had reached the Square. Shine was giving a boring speech and I zoned out. At least until my name was called.

Wait… _my_ name was called. I was Reaped. How could I…?! They called me again and I had no choice but to go. I tried to put on a brave face and started forward. But I was not brave. I deserved this but I was not ready. I was too young to die. As much as I tried to stop it I burst into tears before I reached the stage. This should not have happened.

"Do you want to say something dear?" Shine asked. I sobbed even harder. She turned away and then called out a boy.

"Charles Chevrolet!"

Some time passed but nobody stepped forward. Then, as if realising something, a boy from the Sixteen year old section stepped out. He was really handsome. There was a smooth smile on his face, as if this was the best thing that could have happened to him. But his eyes… I shuddered. His eyes were so unemotional, they didn't even look human.

"People of Six," he said, "I hope your best wishes are with me. Because that's all that I need to win."

Shine applauded at that. A few people did so too. Charles shook my hand and I felt even weaker seeing his confidence.

"You need not worry Cara," he said, "It will be a lot of fun."

* * *

 **There it is! District Six! I was very eager to write this chapter because our antagonist is here. And 89 reviews? Wow… Never thought I'd get that many in 8 chapters. Thank you so much all of you! Hope you enjoyed this. Have a good day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reapings**

 **District Eight**

* * *

 **Cassander "Cass" Likorus (17) D8M**

Life in Eight was better than the life in Five. I had no family here but at least I was safe from those adoptive 'parents'. A shiver would go through my body whenever I thought of them. They were horrible and nobody deserved to live with people like them. They even treated me like a slave.

The Reapings were today. It had been a hard job to get myself registered as a resident from Eight. I couldn't let Peacekeepers know that I had escaped from Five. That would only bring doom for me and I already had enough problems. I had to change many records and work for many different men to get it done. But at last I was a resident of Eight, at least on record.

My body was so scarred and my face so sunken that I easily passed for a sixteen year old. So I got jobs here and there and that's how I made my living. I was given a small quarter where I slept. But this was still better.

I was responsible for my miserable life. At least I was partly responsible. When I was young and a mere child, my brother Demetrius and I used to do things we weren't supposed to. As toddlers we stuffed our mouth with a ton of food that could easily suffocate us. We did notorious things that our parents didn't approve of but they overlooked it, thinking that we were children and we would learn.

The thing was that we didn't learn.

When I was eleven we started stealing unimportant things, spreading rumours about the Peacekeepers and whispering things against the Capitol. We never meant any of it, it was all in good fun. However, the rumours spread like wildfire and soon the Peacekeepers knew about us. They didn't want to mess with us directly. No, they wanted to teach us a lesson. And that's just what they did.

I would never forget that day. I _couldn't_ forget that day. We had returned home from school but the biggest nightmare of our lives was awaiting us.

There were two bloody corpses lying right outside the house. Whipped to death, their faces were unrecognizable. But I knew who they were. My voice had left me and numbness was all I felt. My parents… they were dead because of _us._

Demetrius cried beside me. He held them dearly and screamed, unable to accept that, indeed, we were orphans. Whereas I didn't shed a single tear. I had never felt so empty. My place was not there, it was with my parents.

After that everything was a blur. The Adoption Agency arriving and taking us away. I didn't speak for a few days. I sort of failed to realise that Demetrius was there even though he put in his best efforts to comfort me. And it never occurred to me that it was possible to get separated from him. And that's exactly what happened.

We were adopted by two different families. I remembered crying when my adoptive parents took me away. I wasn't letting his hand go but they dragged me away. I remembered him crying out my name. I remembered everything. My eyes would still turn bleak with tears when I recalled everything.

Life was miserable at my new 'home'. They abused me, made me work like a machine. The way they treated me was inhuman. For every little mistake I was yelled at, beaten even. Many a nights I cried myself to sleep. In short, I was their personal slave.

The daughter was nice though. I smiled whenever I thought of Kimaya Price. She often considered telling somebody but she was a scared little girl. But she tried to help me as best as she could. When her parents would leave we would sit and talk and have fun. She was the one who had come up with my escape plan in the first place. She did her best to help me flee and that's what I did.

Often I wondered what became of her. Was she safe? Was she happy? Did she miss me? Was she alive? Of course, she had to be!

I shook my head. I couldn't let negative thoughts cloud my mind. But then, my experience that could be called positive was indeed very limited. I had decided that when I would be eighteen I would go and search for the two of them.

The sunlight was strong now. Getting ready would be the best thing to do now. The place where I lived was small. There was just one room and the bathroom. The room was bare, the only luxury being a small mirror that I had. I kept it around only for the Reapings. I threw on a church shirt and jeans hurriedly and decided to comb my messy raven black hair. I kept them in a buzz-cut. I was tall and dark skinned. It was something between black and mahogany and I liked the complexion. My eyes, which were a mix of brown and dark green, were very wide and luminous. They didn't even look natural but they were. I had thick brows and my lips puckered out, almost as if I was permanently pouting. Dainty and scrawny, I was not someone who could impress people with his looks.

It didn't matter. The Reapings wouldn't wait for me. And I wanted to arrive at the Square before it was too late. I hoped for my safety for two more years and then I could go and search for Kimaya and Demetrius.

* * *

 **Kimaya Price (15) D8F**

Escaping to Eight was a difficult thing to achieve. Dangerous even. But it had been necessary. It had been a week since I came here but I managed not to get caught. Things wouldn't have been this way if Cass hadn't come around. But then I wouldn't have had such a wonderful friend.

I was around ten when my parents adopted him. I was excited that I would get a new friend, somebody who could comfort me after my interactions with my parents. They were too strict for my liking. I could never talk to them freely about my problems or anything like that.

So when Cass came, I was very happy. But it turned out that my parents had adopted with the sole purpose of making his life miserable. I liked him and we soon became very close friends. I tried to help him as much as I could without getting into trouble but then I realised how sad he was. His life was a misery and I wanted to end that unhappiness. Together we planned his escape and he managed to flee from Five. My parents blamed me for that. They said that I was the reason for their unhappiness and problems. They abused me, locked me up and even starved me as punishment. But they were my parents. I couldn't stay mad at them. I had forgiven them later on, when all the abuse stopped.

However, they started it all over again recently. They blamed me for everything. Abuse followed. The horrible memories came flooding back to me. They were driving me mad and I couldn't take it anymore. I had reached my limit of tolerance.

So, using the same strategy as Cass, I fled too. It took me a very long time to find my way to Eight. It took a lot of patience to sneak in. now, I was living on the streets, getting an odd job here and there so that I could earn just enough to fill my stomach. Peacekeepers were hard to avoid but I managed it. Barely.

The Reapings were here now. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't from here. But if I didn't go to the Reapings, I would be punished with…no, I didn't want to think about it. I would just go to the Reapings as any random girl. There was no chance I would be Reaped. After that, I would try to somehow make my presence here legal.

I was wearing dirty jeans and silver sweater but I didn't have any option for a change. Hopefully, I would pass for a poor little girl. My appearance favoured me for that. I had ragged blond hair cut in a pixie style and eyes that were so light in their greenish hue that they appeared grey. I had an innocent heart shaped face with a lot of freckles. Definitely a poor little girl from District Eight.

I tried to make myself invisible as I stood in the fifteen year old section. A few girls looked at me suspiciously but I ignored them. I stared at the escort, whose hand was going inside the boys' bowl. I frowned. Boys were Reaped first here? The escort looked really bored out of his mind.

"Cassander Likorus!"

My heart stopped for a moment. That could not be… Cass? Cass was here? He was, no… he was Reaped… Reaped! Most probably he was going to die! I looked around frantically, hoping against hope that it was not the same Cassander. My hopes were dashed when I saw him.

He looked almost the same like he did when he was twelve. He looked beyond shocked, unable to believe that it was really happening. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Cass was shaken out of his stupor. He coughed and then stiffly walked onto the stage. But his eyes looked dead. His body seemed to be paralyzed with fear. Why?! Why did this have to happen?!

"Darah Outridge!"

I looked around to spot Darah but I didn't see anyone's face flash on the screen. Then I saw the mayor walk up to the escort urgently and whispering something. The escort paled and walked to a Peacekeeper, telling him something in low tones. I had a feeling this wasn't good.

Suddenly, two Peacekeeper grabbed my arms. Wait! Why were they taking me?! I wasn't Darah! They started dragging me towards the stage. One of them said, "There is no need to cause trouble. If you don't come, we'll shoot you and your family."

"BUT I'M NOT DARAH! I'M NOT HER! I'M NOT-"

I felt something heavy hit me on the head. The world started spinning. I tried to speak but my voice failed me. All I knew that I wasn't Reaped but had to pretend that I was. I saw the look of abject terror on Cass' face. Everything started going black.

I was unconscious long before I hit the ground.

* * *

 **District Eight is here! It was fun writing this chapter, really. Thank you for submitting them. And your support! I never thought I would get 95 reviews so soon! Thank you all so much!**

 **Okay, I am going to ask you to do something as a favour. I hate myself for doing this but I have to. Only three tributes were submitted as bloodbaths. So, I request all those who have submitted more than one tribute to please surrender one of yours as a bloodbath. That is completely your choice, whether you want to do it or not, but it will only make it easier for me. I love all these tributes and frankly I don't want to choose one from them. So you will make it easier for me. That's my only request.**

 **Have a good day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reapings**

 **District Twelve**

* * *

 **Dante Callum (18) D12M**

I hurried home, keeping my shoulders hunched. I didn't want these idiots to notice me. I couldn't get why people bothered others so much. Twelve wasn't the only District with so many problems. People died every day in Eleven. Six was too poor. But all these idiots from Twelve thought about were themselves. And then they had to be so nosey about everything. I was spending some time with my friends Tillen and Daniel and then some of our former classmates walked by. I wasn't even talking to them but they had to interrupt our conversation.

 _"What's up Dante?"_

 _"What's wrong Dante?"_

 _"Is something bothering you, Dante?"_

I was tired of these questions. People I didn't even know would ask such questions out of the blue. I just shook my head but it was so annoying. Why should I tell them what's wrong? And then these people were always crying about their miserable lives and hardships. Why didn't they get that life was miserable for almost everyone in this damned country?

I opened the door of my house and went in. Uncle Alex greeted me with a warm hug. Aunty Therease beamed at me.

"My boy," she said fondly as she cupped my face in her hands, "Had fun with your friends?"

I grinned at her. "Yes mo- aunty," I replied, my grin ceasing. Her smile faltered a bit too but then she got hold of herself. "I've made pancakes for you," she said, "And you better eat it before Alex does."

"Hey," Uncle Alex said in a mock hurt voice, "I'm not that big of a foodie!"

I laughed. My Uncle and Aunty were the best in the world. They were like my parents and had taken care of me like their own son. Aunty had a condition that she could not give birth so I was the closest they could have to a child. Sometimes I wished I was with my parents but they tried their best to not let me feel their absence.

It had happened a few years ago. We were being taught about the victors from Twelve in history class. It was an annoying topic. What was the point of learning about these meaningless victories and those good for nothing victors? This knowledge wasn't going to fill our stomachs or provide us shelter. I was getting angry by each passing second as the teacher continued talking about those victors. When I couldn't take it anymore, I yelled at her to stop. She said it was important to study but then I threw my bag at her. She dodged it and then ran after me as I sprinted out of the class. My teacher knew about my behaviour so she wasn't really angry but more anxious about me. But why did no one get it? The world was cruel and there was nothing we could do about it. All our victors were wasting away. People were starving everywhere. And we were being told to study about those victors.

I sprinted home, angry at everybody, when I skidded to a halt upon seeing the open door. I frowned. My parents never left the main door open. Slowly, I stepped in. "Mom!" I called out, "Dad!" No reply. I was getting worried now. What was wrong? My heart was beating too fast, I could actually hear it. Calling out their names, I walked into the kitchen. My breath was literally blown away.

My parents were sprawled on the floor, blood oozing profusely from their heads, tears seeping from their eyes. Their bodies were mangled. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran over to them. It seemed like a nightmare and I wanted to wake up. My eyes detected two men in armours running away from the house. I was about to run after those Peacekeepers but halted. There was a note on the counter…

"We love yo-" my voice cracked. They couldn't even complete the note. I fell on my knees, my face in my hands. I cried so much, shaking violently. I screamed for my mother and father. My voice was guttural now. My screams filled the air. I held my parents. They were killed for no reason. Killed because some Peacekeepers wanted to take out their frustration.

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking up I saw Uncle Alex, a hand over his mouth as he stared at the corpses. He threw up. He was crying as well, his breathing ragged.

"How did this-?" he managed to utter. "Th-the P-P-Peacekeepers did this t-to th-them," I sobbed, my voice weak. It was getting hard to speak.

"They were here for that?!" he cried in outrage. I nodded. "I j-just came in and f-f-found…"

"I never knew… I saw them go…" he whispered. He helped me to my feet and started dragging me away gently. "Come on Dante," he said in a soothing voice, "It's time to leave."

"NOO!" I yelled, "I'M NOT LEAVING THEM!" I struggled against his huge self, trying to reach my parents. They were dead. Dead…

My Uncle avenged them. A few months later, he found the same Peacekeepers bullying a child. They were about to kill him. The child begged for mercy but those two only laughed. Alex snatched one of their guns and shot them. It was a very swift affair and they were dead before they could even register what had happened. Uncle told the child not to tell anyone and then ran away after throwing the gun in a garbage can. When he told me about this, well those words were music to my ears.

I sighed. The past was the past. Now my Uncle and Aunty were my family. As I ate the pancakes, my thoughts wandered to the Reapings. I groaned. It was my last year. It meant that I had a very high chance of being Reaped. Why was the world so cruel? This was so pathetic.

I pushed away the plate, my appetite gone now. "Where are you going?" Aunty asked.

"Have to get ready," I replied curtly. I closed the door of my room and put on my dark grey shirt and white pants with scruffs. I was about to comb my messy black hair but didn't do it. Why should I get ready for something like this? My hair fell on my forehead and sort of blended with my thick eyebrows. My eyes were hazel with a bit of brown but I liked them. They were different from the usual here. My face was heart shaped like my mother's and I was tall, standing at six feet three, like my father. I was lean and muscular and my teeth were very white, shockingly. I would say I was quite good looking.

I scowled. I hoped I wouldn't be Reaped. The Games were beyond despicable. In fact, I didn't even know enough words to describe my hatred for them.

Muttering obscenities under my breath, I stormed away from the house.

* * *

 **Merle Loveridge (12) D12F**

Fletch braided my long dark brown hair with love. She was focused on it. I smiled. Fletch was the best sister in the world. My father owned a bar which made its own alcohol and my mother was the manager of a few mines in the Seam area. They were never really home and always so busy. Fletch was all I had and she took care of me very well.

Having a family like mine is enough to make a person happy. And I was happy but there things that I had done that ruined my joys. Guilt would stay with me forever.

I glanced back at the mirror. I caught Fletch's eye in the reflection and grinned. Her eyes were the same hue of greyish blue as mine and she was not much taller than me. I was five feet tall and was emaciated. I had donned a dark blue blouse and denim skirt for the Reapings. Fletch said I looked like a cutie in it.

"There!" she said, "Done! Now get going, I'll meet you in the Square."

I hugged her lovingly and then took off. I was not excited for the Reapings but I had nothing else to do. If I would sit and wait I would only reflect on my thoughts and feel miserable.

I stopped outside my house. The memories were so fresh…

We were financially well off but it was something like a tradition that everybody had to work. Fletch worked as a tutor for she wanted to become a teacher and I worked as a healer's apprentice. Marsha Glass was almost like a mother to me. She taught me how to brew different kinds of potions and their applications. After working with her I would go to the bar and throw darts as a pass-time. However, I got really good at it.

Earning a little more money wouldn't be too bad. When I was sure my skills were good, I started gambling at the bar. People thought I would be easy to beat as I was a little girl but I wasn't easy to beat. In fact, my dart-throwing skills made me win most of my gambles. My parents didn't approve of it much but they didn't say anything.

I had been working with Marsha for some time now and I noticed a pattern. There was a special kind of medicine that she asked me to brew which was used only in some cases. After consuming that potion, the patient died. Earlier I thought that their wounds and diseases must be fatal but then I realised something else.

It was not a very uncommon knowledge that Marsha was mistreated as a child. She had been bullied and mocked and had to face many atrocious things. I noticed that this potion was given only to those who were involved in bullying her as a child. My suspicions grew but I remained silent.

Everything went in for a toss when the girl who bullied me was given that potion. She was ill so she had visited Marsha. After drinking that medicine she was dead. My suspicions were confirmed and I didn't want to believe it. I had murdered scores of people… I could not handle the guilt.

As soon as I could I reported this to the Peacekeepers. I thought Marsha would be arrested but that was not the case. They executed her.

Marsha cried a lot that she was innocent but when she found out that I had reported her she stopped resisting. Her face haunted me from then on very night. I was the reason that she was dead. I had killed so many people…Their blood was on my hands. I could not forgive myself.

I wasn't punished because I had reported her but I was not allowed to continue my training. My dream of being a healer was shattered. I was socially ostracised. Everyone avoided me. And I deserved it. All of it. I was that bad. I was a murderer.

I was crying again now as I walked to the Square. I didn't notice where I was going and bumped into a huge boy. He glared at me and I stepped back. He was regarding me very coldly.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered, averting my gaze.

"You weren't sorry when you murdered them, were you?" he said bitterly, "It's because of people like you that our lives are so miserable."

I gaped at him. Who was he to say all that? He started moving forward but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Who are you to talk about me?!" I yelled, "Do you know what guilt is like?! Do you know how terrible it is to lose your loved ones?!"

"Don't talk to me about loved ones," he said heatedly, "I don't know about guilt. I'm not a murderer. Unlike you. Even after doing all that, all you care about are your feelings and trouble!"

"Are you calling me selfish?!"

"Yes."

"I didn't know I was making poison, alright?!" I screamed. Tears were running down my face. "I was trying to help people."

"You helped them alright," he said, glaring at me with his hazel eyes, "You put them out of their misery."

I pushed him hard and then ran away sobbing. Everybody treated me like this. Why couldn't anyone understand how hard it was for me?! I was a child! I didn't know I was making poison!

I was sobbing even when the escort came. He introduced himself and chose the slip. I was too occupied with my thoughts to pay attention. However, I registered the name. It was my name. Merle Loveridge.

"NOO!" I screamed and tried to flee. I almost made it out of the Square when I was caught. The Peacekeeper started dragging my howling self away, to the stage. On my way I passed Fletch.

"Fletch please!" I begged, "Please help me! Please Fletch! You have a greater chance at surviving! Please Fletch!"

She looked at me sadly and lowered her eyes. Someone said, "The last time a girl volunteered for her sister, she was blown up by a mine."

I stared at my sister. She didn't even look at me. A single tear was running down her cheek but she didn't volunteer.

I went slack. My tears didn't stop but I didn't resist any more. Walking stiffly to the stage I knew I bore Fletch no grudge. It was wrong of me to think that she would volunteer. Why would anyone do that?

The escort glared at me in a steely way before choosing the boys' name. "Dante Callum!" he called out. I looked at the boys' section and saw him. The boy I had encountered on my way here.

He had a disgusted look on his face as all eyes turned to him. The Peacekeepers started approaching him slowly. He clenched his fists and walked away from them, towards the opposite direction. There were other Peacekeepers there, moving towards him slowly. Dante looked around desperately to find a way out, going through all the age groups. He mingled with the crowd then got out again and then blended in again. Maybe he could have actually escaped, maybe not. But one boy pushed him hard from his section, muttering, "I'm sorry."

Dante fell on the ground. He looked around, maybe hoping that somebody would volunteer. A duo of Peacekeepers got him and pulled him onto his feet. Dante punched them both and pushed them away, earning loud gasps from everyone present there. He ran over to the stage and stood beside me stiffly. There was so much pain in his eyes and they were bleak. Tears trickled down slowly but then he wiped them away angrily.

When we were told to shake hands, I brought mine forward but he didn't take it. He gave me a dirty look and I pursed my lips.

"District Twelve, your tributes! Merle Loveridge and Dante Callum!"

* * *

 **What did you think of this? I feel that this pair of District Partners won't really get along well. I may have changed Dante a bit, got a little carried away. Hopefully, I didn't do it too much. Only two more to go!**

 **Many of you were asking about Darah and Kimaya. I will explain what had happened during the train rides.**

 **And yes! 104 reviews?! You are all so nice! Thank you so much all of you! You all are the best!**

 **Oh, and if you are looking for a good story to read, I'll suggest Mistycharming's story 'The 500** **th** **Hunger Games'. Misty is a really talented writer and has got a very good style.**

 **Well, that's it then. Have a good day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reapings**

 **District Five**

* * *

 **Dionne Pierson (18) D5F**

 _"Sheila!" I cried as I ran over to my loving sister. She had a huge smile on her face. She always had a smile on her face when she saw me. My fifteen year old self wrapped her arms around her and looked up at the older girl._

 _"Don't worry," Sheila said in her beautiful voice, "I'll be with you forever."_

 _She stroked my wavy brown hair, her touch making me feel blissful. We looked nothing alike; her eyes were grey and mine were hazel. She looked quite pretty whereas I was very ordinary looking. But the bond we shared was something beyond the sibling love that was common. No, it was almost parental._

 _"Do you promise?" I asked._

 _"Yes Dionne," she replied, "I promise. I'll be with you forever."_

"Sheila!" I cried as I sat up in bed. I had actually felt her presence… I looked around at the room that was once my sister's. Her photograph hung right in front of me. Stepping gingerly in front of it, I ran my finger over it. A mix of emotions washed over me. What if it was all true? What if she really was no more? I shook my head. That couldn't happen. I would find my sister and show everyone how wrong they were. She wasn't dead. She wasn't, I knew it in my heart.

Ever since I was a young child, I never really had my parents with me. They worked in the power plants almost every day and returned late. So it was only my sister and me. We were each other's everything. She was my secret-keeper and friend and knew me better than I knew myself. When I turned sixteen she hosted a party for me at a local bar. It was a birthday surprise. I remembered how happy I was that day.

I waited and waited and waited for her to show up. But she didn't. She didn't come. At first I wasn't too worried, she could have been with Daniel or might have had to stay for work. But then it was time for the bar to close down for the day and my parents dragged me home. They said we would wait there for Sheila. I didn't want to leave.

Hours turned to days, days to weeks and weeks to months but there was no sign of my sister. My parents had given up on her, saying that she eloped with Daniel. I didn't believe them. She couldn't leave me! _I'll be with you forever._ She promised. She couldn't leave me.

And then they came. The Peacekeepers. Their words were horrifying, I couldn't even focus properly. They said that Sheila's body was found and it was so beaten and mutilated that they could not let us see it. I refused to believe it. She couldn't have died. Not now, not now. She was so sweet, she didn't deserve it! No, I told myself, there is something more to it.

My parents told me to get over it, that Sheila was gone. How could they think like that?! They were her parents! They weren't supposed to give up on their daughter like that!

But I couldn't give up. I wouldn't give up. I left my house and moved to my sister's apartment. My parents didn't even try to stop me. That hurt. That hurt a lot. But I'd been trying to look for Sheila ever since.

It was hard, living alone. People mocked me, said that Sheila deserved it. She didn't! And especially those men. I hated all those men. I hated all of the male population of my District. I had to steal, to sell and do things that were scorned on.

But I hadn't given up. Two years had gone by but I was still trying. It didn't mean I wasn't scared. I was, I was sacred that it might have been true, that my sister was dead.

I blinked. Sheila's warm smile was frozen in the photograph. My eyes welled up but I wiped the tears away. I looked away from the photo. I had to be strong, the Reapings were today.

I didn't know enough words to describe how much I hated the Games, the Capitol and our own miserable conditions. I had too many problems in my life to actually think much about them, but I knew that maybe if we were somewhere else things would have been different.

I looked at the wall clock. Nine?! I was so late! Aubrey would be here soon. I had to be ready before she came. I put on my sister's green dress and the green pendant she gave me in a hurry. I was tall, standing at six feet one, which was very tall for a girl. I towered over Aubrey and didn't really like it.

I smiled as I thought of her. We became friends when we were fourteen and we stayed that way. After Sheila's disappearance I pushed away all my loved ones. They didn't really love me, if they did they would have supported my cause. I tried pushing away Aubrey too but she didn't let me. "I'm not giving up on you," she said in her firm but kind tone. I couldn't not stay her friend, in all these years she was the only one I had. Only recently did I realise that we were more than friends, that I loved her. I blushed as I thought of the day when we confessed it. My smile grew wider.

When I walked out of the house I saw her approaching me, a beautiful smile on her face, her brown hair being swept across her forehead by the wind, her hazel eyes standing out.

She pulled me in a hug and then smiled at me uneasily. "We're a little late," she said, her voice traced with anxiety, "We should get going."

I laced my fingers through hers.

"No need to worry," I said in a voice as reassuring as I could manage, "It won't be us."

Then why did it feel so wrong…?

* * *

 **Demetrius Likorus (18) D5M**

Cassander… I was sure I knew him. My parents told me that he was nothing but my imagination and I believed them but sometimes I felt that he was there. I knew that my parents had been murdered and that the mayor had adopted me. I had a brother, he was taken away and he had been crying for me. Or so I thought. My foster parents said that it was my mind playing tricks.

I was twelve when I was adopted. My life changed dramatically after that. Everyone wanted to be my friend, to know me. I had all the comforts that anyone could possibly have in a place like Five. I kept on rambling about my brother but as time went by I started doubting my own theory.

I got many fake friends though. Friends who stayed with me because of my wealth. I hated them. I hated them alright. They talked about me behind my back, about how I wasn't really the mayor's son. It was so annoying,

The thing was, I did not change my surname. I was not a Taylor, I was Likorus. I would stay that way. Got a problem? Well, it was not my problem.

I had planned to meet up with Kimi, Xavier and Dillen before the Reapings and go there together. They were my only true friends, the ones who tolerated my extreme mood swings and stuck with me forever.

"Deme," mom called out, "Get ready dear. It's the Reaping Day."

Hah, Demetrius was always ready. My brown hair was swept to the left. I was dressed in a grey T-shirt and khaki shorts. Seriously, I looked good in whatever I wore so it shouldn't be a problem. I was tall, six foot one, and I was proud of my height. I had been called handsome by many people before, and they weren't really wrong.

I raced out of the house and looked around. My friends weren't there. I frowned. Why couldn't they ever be on time? I paced the ground, my hands shoved in my pockets. My brother… Was Cassander real? Was he not real? If he really existed, what was he doing now? Did he miss me? No… my brother was only in my head.

"Hey!" Kimi called out, running towards me. She came to a stop to catch her breath.

"You're always late," I grumbled, "Where are the others?"

She folded her arms across her chest and raised her brows. "I'm exactly on time, Deme," she said, "Just check it."

"Well," I replied, "I came here early so you are late."

She glared at me. Not my fault, she was late. I wasn't too big on patience, actually I considered myself as extremely impatient. Nothing wrong with that. Things should happen on time.

I grinned at her. I was angry only a second ago but now I was laughing like an idiot. That happened a lot.

"Kimi," I said, slapping her shoulder so hard that she almost buckled under the force, "What's the plan after the Reapings?"

"Movie?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. They always wanted to go for movies. Xavier even wanted to be an actor. However, I couldn't really imagine the Capitol citizens watching his performance and not puking. He was a horrible actor.

"Well," I said impatiently, "Those two idiots aren't going to show up so let's just go to the Reapings."

She had an annoyed expression on her face as I told her to follow me. Seeing her expression I got annoyed. I didn't like this, the sudden changes of mood that I had. Sometimes I was laughing and then, the next second, I felt irritated. Sometimes I was proud of myself and sometimes I felt so depressed that I wanted to change my name to Mr. Depression. Why was I so weird?

There was a bustle in the Square when we arrived there. A daunting feeling clouded over everyone present but they were trying to act as if they didn't care. And failed miserably. It was strange how our fears were the same even though we all belonged to different classes.

My eyes travelled over to where the victors were. Only two were present at the time though we had four. Max had taken her seat whereas Sasha was standing. His honey coloured hair were dishevelled and he looked so thin and weak. His eyes, which were almost black, were too sad and puffy. Had he been crying? I scoffed. He was a murderer. Why would he care?

"Hello District Five!" Ariel said, her bubble gum-pink hair shining due to the sunlight. She looked hideous.

"I'm excited to be here with you. Today, as you all know, two lucky children will be chosen to represent your District. We shall start with the lovely girls!"

Sasha frowned at her and then walked away. I saw him move away from the Square and Ariel noticed it too. She looked so angry I thought she would forget about the Reapings.

"Dionne Pierson!" she said in a cheerful tone that seemed forced.

The camera found a girl of eighteen. She was big, as tall as I was. She seemed angry and I thought she would try to flee. However, she clenched her fists and then smiled. Her eyes were cold as she moved forward, her gaze never wandering off to look at anyone else. I had heard about this girl. She wasn't really popular and liked. That didn't mean I didn't feel bad for her.

"What a lovely girl!" Ariel exclaimed.

It seemed as if all of Dionne's energy was being spent on controlling herself and to prevent Ariel's murder. I couldn't really blame the girl. I was glad it wasn't Kimi. I heaved a sigh of relief.

But that relief didn't come to me. "Demetrius Likorus!"

What the hell?! I couldn't be Reaped! I was the mayor's son! I had never taken tesserae! It was my last year! I couldn't go and die… I didn't want to die. Why me? Why me?!

"What the _!" I swore. A boy prodded me forward and I shot him a look. I stormed onto the stage, cursing all the while. Ariel's eyes widened. I was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be aired. I didn't care. They just ruined my life!

Before Ariel could say anything, I grabbed her mic and threw it on the floor, stomping on it fiercely. I cursed even more. Ariel was screaming at me to stop, the Peacekeepers looked bewildered and Dionne just stared at me. Max was telling me to calm down but I didn't listen.

"Shut up!"

Somebody grabbed by the scruff of my shirt. I registered it was Sasha, glaring at me furiously. When did he come back?

"Just shut up, okay?" he said in a softer tone, releasing me, "You'll be in even greater trouble if you don't."

I stared at him. Sasha checked the mic I had stomped on and found it would work. He smiled at the camera.

"Ariel," he said, "Don't mistake it for insolence. Demetrius here is actually so excited that he couldn't stop it. The Capitol knows that District Five loves it, and that our tributes are ready to give their best for them. Let's hear it for Dionne Pierson and Demetrius Likorus!"

Ariel looked annoyed for not getting to speak her lines. Sasha smiled warmly at her and then shot me a look before walking away.

"That was dramatic," Dionne said as she brought out her hand. I shook it.

"I am always dramatic."

* * *

 **District Five! Only one more Reaping is left. So what did you think of these tributes? I felt as if didn't write Deme very well. I hope I did but… Also, many of you have been thinking that some tributes are back-story oriented. I'm trying to portray their histories during the Reapings itself and I think you will have more of their personalities later on. Anyway, what do you think of Sasha?**

 **122 reviews? You are the best people on the earth. Really, thank you so much! It means a lot.**

 **May you have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reapings**

 **District Ten**

* * *

 **Levi Fields (17) D10M**

My blond hair fell over my blue eyes as I stared blankly at the wall in front of me. I didn't want to get up, my weak and thin body wanted rest. But more than that my mind wanted rest. Why was I even here? I hadn't done anything wrong. It was not my fault.

I would have preferred a prison to this. I was not mad, completely sane and yet I had to waste away in this asylum. There was no one here with me, they kept me away from everyone, saying that I was too dangerous. I was not mad, but I was afraid I would be driven insane by the sameness of these walls, the torture that they put me through and my own memories.

I was put here on the charges that I was a 'psychopathic murderer'. Nobody wanted to listen to my half of the argument, they all agreed with Lucas. My heart would ache whenever I thought of my twin brother. The brother that I cared for, the brother who betrayed me.

Lucas was my identical twin. I loved him with all my heart but when he was young he took to gambling. At first it was so fun then it became somewhat of a compulsion to him and then an addiction. He could not live without it. I tried as hard as I could to talk him out of it but he didn't listen. He was indebted to too many people and had no means to pay them off.

One such person was Maximus, a local thug. He demanded his money from Lucas, threatening him every time they met. Lucas pleaded with him and made many promises but Maximus did not fall for it. In the end, Lucas was fed-up. He could not return the money and he knew it. Maximus wasn't willing to listen. So there was only one resort.

He called me and Maximus in a backstreet alley, saying that there was something important he wanted to tell us. It was night when I arrived at our meeting spot. My breath was taken away, my mind unable to process what had happened.

Maximus was lying on the ground, dead. Lucas was on the ground too, crying in pain. I saw a knife sticking out of his shoulder. He could have been dead…

"NO!" I cried as I ran over to him. From the corner of my eyes I saw a pair of gloves at his waistband but I ignored it. I grabbed the knife and pulled it out, prayers flying from my frightened spirit. And then it happened.

Lucas started yelling for help. He cried and howled and started pleading with me to not hurt him. I told him I was his brother and that I would never hurt him. Suddenly, I was yanked away by a duo of Peacekeepers and a few other people.

"He did it! He did it!" Lucas cried.

Did what? I thought, I was only trying to help him.

"He gambled in my name sir!" he cried, "And when he couldn't return the money he killed Maximus and tried to kill me too!"

"NO!" I screamed. This could not be happening… Lucas was my brother! He couldn't do this with me! I always tried to be there for him, how could he betray me like this?!

"I didn't do it!" I screamed, tears falling down my face, "I didn't do it! Believe me! Please!"

"You have the knife, kid," one of the Peacekeepers spat, "It's obvious you killed him."

And then I was being dragged away, howling and struggling, begging them to stop it. But they didn't. I was proven to be a psychopathic murderer. I was thrown into the asylum. My own mother disowned me after that, turning on me.

Once a month my friends Claire and Shawn were allowed to visit me. My mother never even came to see whether I was alive or not. My friends were the only people who cared about me.

Seeing that I was 'mad', I had to be treated. So many drugs, so many questions. Isolation from everyone. Occasional electrocution. I got used to it eventually.

However, I refused to give up on my sanity. Whatever I faced, I couldn't let them break me. I wasn't mad. I wasn't mad! I didn't deserve to be here. And Lucas, Lucas was free!

Having no contact with anyone made me very reserved and quiet. I didn't want to talk about anything anymore. I just wanted to be left alone, to get out of this asylum and show those people who mocked me that I was sane.

Living here wasn't good for me. My health was deteriorating steadily. I was thin and weak, my eyes were sunken and my cheek bones were prominent. I could literally do anything to get out of here.

Anything.

* * *

 **Tawny Stallyon (15) D10F**

I didn't understand how some people found it so easy to communicate with others. The insisted on making eye contact, saying that honest people do it. But I was honest and frank yet I could never look someone in the eye without feeling nervous. I was socially awkward and didn't really like being in a big group.

I was good at studies. Brilliant even, as I was told. Scoring marks was easy for me. I understood concepts very well. When I was younger, children of my class bullied me. They made fun of me because of being so awkward. They accused me of being a liar and of being mad. I wasn't mad and I wasn't a liar. I told them that I didn't like what they were doing and then they increased bullying me even more. On top of that they were jealous. I scored the highest in my class so they tried to make fun of me in that field too, even though I was better.

I would come home crying every day. I had no friend apart from Maire. She always stood up for me, no matter what. I, in turn, helped her with homework and studies. When I was eight, my parents realised that I was too awkward and shy and they wanted to know why it was so.

The doctor diagnosed me with Asperger's. There was nothing that could be done about it. I naturally had a low social IQ but I was very intelligent. My parents were still in debt to the doctor and I felt really bad about it. They shouldn't be so burdened because of me! I didn't like causing trouble to anyone but that's what I did.

Now that it had been ascertained that indeed my mental condition wasn't exactly 'normal', people bullied me even more. They called me crazy and dangerous just because I was uncomfortable with talking and performed well at school. Fair enough.

And today one of us would be Reaped. I felt horrible. I just hoped it wasn't Maire or me and everything would be fine. I didn't need to worry.

I had tied my brown hair that fell to the middle of my back into a braid. I had eyes of the matching shade and I was slightly tanned and lean. I didn't have any freckles but I did have a few pimples. All the more reason to be laughed at.

I was dressed in a brown blouse and jean skirt. Not wanting to wait at home, I was already at the Square, waiting for the escort to come. Slowly, people started crowding in and I started fidgeting. I hated crowds a lot. I tried to shrink away, to be unnoticed even though I knew nobody would really pay me attention.

The moment I was dreading came. The escort took to the stage. She was smiling brightly at us as if we weren't going to be slaughtered. I didn't want to hear what she was saying.

"And the girl is," she said, pausing for effect, "Tawny Stallion!"

That couldn't happen! No! she was lying! I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I had never wronged anyone then why did this happen? I didn't deserve it! I hoped somebody would volunteer. Anybody. But no such thing happened. I saw a Peacekeeper move towards me slowly. I went to the stage stiffly and just stood there, my body trembling. I still hoped someone would volunteer…

"Jamie Sanders-"

"I volunteer!"

There was a shocked silence in the Square. I looked up as seventeen year old boy started walking forward. He was dressed in an asylum inmate's clothes. His eyes were sunken and he looked hurt and angry at the same time.

"Wow! A volunteer!" the escort said happily, "What's your name?"

"Levi Fields," he said.

"Oh well, glad to have you Levi! Please give it up for your tributes!"

Nobody clapped as we shook hands. I didn't look into his eyes but I could feel his gaze boring into me.

I just hoped he would turn out to be a nice District Partner.

* * *

 **Done… DONE! Yes! Now that the Reapings are over we're a step closer to the Games! What did you think of D10?**

 **May you have a prosperous and a happy new year!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Train Rides Part One**

* * *

 **District One**

Dove could not trust her District Partner.

There was something about Romeo that made her wary of him. Maybe it was the way he looked at everything, as if trying to devour the inner secrets of every object and person present, or maybe because he was never chosen to volunteer. Dove was sure she had seen him not more than three times during the previous year. He was always so quiet. Dove was sure he was hiding something and she had to learn it. Direct confrontation would be a poor idea. No, first she had to become 'friends' with him.

Romeo, however, already expected her to do so. He had studied all those trainees at his training centre who showed potential. From his observation Romeo knew that Dove was smart and it would not be easy to fool her. He had to pretend that he volunteered for glory. It was important to have his District Partner's trust. Maybe if they got along well he might even be able to convince her to leave the Career alliance and make a different one with him.

"Excited?" he asked just as Dove opened her mouth to speak. She smiled warmly at him.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be?"

Romeo nodded. This was so hard! He found interacting very hard and now he even had to appear friendly. He hated talking to other people, especially the trainees who claimed to be true Careers.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you volunteer?" Dove asked.

"To bring glory to my District," Romeo replied enthusiastically but Dove immediately saw through it. His enthusiasm was fake. She actually detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She smiled. Romeo had given the exact response she had expected.

The said boy also knew that she would ask the same question. It was easy to read people and even though the girl acted all tough he knew exactly how confused she was. He smiled back. It would be interesting to manipulate her into leaving the Careers.

"I assume you will be in the Career alliance?" he asked slowly.

Dove narrowed her eyes. "Won't you?"

"I will," he replied, "Why won't I?"

They were silent after that. Dove glanced at him. He was definitely planning to leave the career alliance. Or maybe he would try to break it. No matter what the case, she could not let it happen. If things went according to her plans then this time a girl from One would lead the Career Pack. And she could not have a weak link in her alliance. She planned on winning the Games, to have an actual identity. To be crowned the Victor of the Seventieth Games.

The doors slid open and in walked Jacob and Ruby. Dove smiled at Jacob lovingly but then her eyes settled on Ruby. It wiped out her smile and Romeo actually shuddered. Ruby glared at the two of them as if she would kill them. And both of them knew that even after years of training they wouldn't last for more than a couple of minutes against her.

Ruby was infamous. She was the younger sister of Opal, the victor with the highest number of kills. Well, the record had been broken by Ruby, getting eleven kills at the young age of sixteen. And she had not given her victims an easy death. She had cut up many of them and just like Opal she had actually ripped apart a few tributes with her bare hands.

"Trained all your life, haven't you?" she said, her voice sounding a bit insane. The two looked at each other and then nodded at her.

"Very well," she said.

And just like that a knife was flying at Dove. Her eyes widened as she registered it but it was already too late. Before it could hit her, Jacob caught it between his index finger and thumb. He looked shocked and had started sweating profusely in just a few seconds.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled angrily, the pitch of his voice rising.

"I wanted to check her reflexes," Ruby replied airily, "Not yours."

Dove gulped and it seemed that Romeo's eyes would pop out. Why did they get such a psychopath as a mentor?!

"You girl," Ruby said, pointing at Dove, "Will be trained by me. I'm afraid Jacob will spoil you otherwise. And you boy, you will be mentored by him."

"Why?!" Dove exclaimed. She wasn't keen on being anywhere near Ruby.

"Because sweetheart," Ruby said, "You know what is better for you."

"Let's first discuss-" Jacob started but was cut off.

"No discussions. I have decided that you both will be trained separately. All I want is a victor this time."

The two tributes exchanged nervous glances. This was not what they had expected. Romeo felt relieved. At least Jacob wouldn't try to stab him. He might even talk to his mentor to make Dove break away from the alliance.

And the girl didn't look forward to her training at all. Ruby had a mad glint in her eyes. Jacob was supposed to be mentoring her! And this bloodthirsty girl had actually tried to kill her! However, a part of her knew that having Ruby as a mentor could be beneficial.

And she intended to make use of that.

* * *

 **District Twelve**

Dante glared at the girl sitting in front of him. She had killed so many people. Did their lives mean nothing? Dante clenched his fists. A part of him actually wanted her to die in the bloodbath. She deserved it.

Merle, on her part, returned his gaze calmly. Nothing was always bad, she was sure of it. Maybe Dante had seen too much of pain. That could explain his strange behaviour. But Merle strongly believed that every cloud had a silver lining. Sure, she had committed crimes that could not be forgiven and she hated herself for reporting Marsha. However, that did save so many lives that could have been lost had she stayed silent. And late was definitely better than never.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

He looked away at that. It would not be right to just blame the girl for everything. She had been either ten or eleven at the time. He just didn't know what to think but he knew he despised the Games. He despised the victors. He despised the Capitol. In fact, he despised the whole of Panem. Especially District twelve. A part of him was even glad that he was Reaped because of that. Even if he died, he would not be among those miserable people from his District.

Both of them had forgotten that their mentor was right there, looking from one of them to the other. Cameron was an old man now, drunk almost all the time since so long that nobody even remembered. Haymitch could have been there but Cameron just didn't think he would be able to handle it. Last time both the tributes had died in the bloodbath and the poor man had become so much drunk that Cameron couldn't bring himself to make him mentor tributes again.

"So, allies?" he asked.

"I'm okay with it," Merle said.

"No," Dante interrupted, "I don't want allies."

"Are you sure boy?" Cameron asked, "You don't really look as if you can handle it all on your own."

"Stop making assumptions," Dante snapped, "You don't know jack-squat about me."

"That's why I need you to talk about yourself," Cameron said patiently but he was feeling annoyed now. Why did children have to be so difficult?

"I know how to make medicines from herbs," Merle put in as she sensed a fight coming up, "And I know how to brew poisons." She felt terrible saying that. Making poisons was something she was ashamed of, and here she was boasting about it. What was happening? But she felt that she had to be honest with Cameron so that he could try his best to help her.

"That's actually good," Cameron said, "Maybe you can use poison darts? Medicinal knowledge is something that will help you a lot."

Dante looked at Merle carefully. How could she be so relaxed in such a situation? She actually looked confident and it was frustrating him. No… there was a fear in her eyes. She was trying her best to hide it but Dante's sharp eyes detected it.

"What about you Dante?"

Dante frowned. What was he good at? He didn't really have any fighting skills but he was strong. And he was fast. But he didn't have any knowledge about anything else.

"I guess I'm strong," he replied thoughtfully, "And agile."

"That's all good but do you know anything else? Fires, knots, traps, anything?"

Dante frowned at him. How was he supposed to know all that? They were not Careers who knew everything that could be used in the Games.

"I actually didn't predict that I would be Reaped, sadly," he replied in a smooth tone, "Otherwise I would have prepared with something."

Cameron really wanted to smack him now. What was wrong with the boy? Apparently, Merle sensed what could happen so she spoke up, "Will you train us together or separately?"

"Well," he replied, glaring at Dante, "I think we should go separate. I need to knock some sense into this boy."

Merle wanted to scream at him. Why was he complicating everything?! She was sure her District Partner wasn't as bad as she thought he was but he needed time. He had to be assured that his mentor would support him. And that, looking at the tension between the two, appeared to be impossible.

Dante smiled. It was not a smirk but an actual smile. There was no need to get on the bad side of his mentor. He had to control his emotions now or else he would appear weak. Merle had already seen what he was like. He couldn't afford to be targeted.

"Well then," Merle said, "We should watch the Reapings, right?"

* * *

 **District Four**

Victoria was getting agitated. She wanted to watch the Reapings already but they had to wait for their mentors. She wanted to find out more about the competition, especially the girl from One and the boy from Seven. She looked at her hand. Victoria wanted to feel their neck as she would squeeze the life out of them. She was one step closer to revenge and she didn't plan on wasting it.

She looked up at Skye who was fiddling with his collar. The boy was weird. She remembered him, he was not Career like at all. He wasn't even strong and couldn't handle any of the traditional weapons. All he had was his intelligence. But seriously, if someone would run at him with spear then how was he supposed to protect himself. Victoria scoffed. It didn't matter to her.

Skye had stopped fiddling with his corner and was now twisting around the wire he had got as a token. It was part of a small machine he had been working on. He was sad that he had to give up on so many projects to volunteer for the Games. He wished he could have completed them before the Reapings.

Skye did not doubt his ability to win. What he did doubt was his ability to kill. Was he really ready for such mindless killing? In his heart he knew he wasn't but he had to do it anyway. A part of him was regretting the decision to volunteer. After all, it had been based on his desire for revenge and his determination to prove himself.

During all this time neither of them had spoken a word. Finally Victoria sneered.

"Hey genius," she said, "Why the hell did you volunteer? I mean, a weakling like you."

She meant it as an insult and Skye did feel hurt by it. He had hoped that at least it would stop when he volunteered. Apparently, it had not. However he kept himself composed.

"A weak person is the one who admits he is weak," he replied softly, "I may not be physically strong, but you will never be to match my intelligence."

"Overconfident brat, aren't you?" Victoria smirked, "I wonder how cocky you will be when somebody cuts off your head."

"It's not overconfidence," Skye said calmly, "It's fact. You are so obsessed with revenge you won't even realise when the enemy's sword will be in your stomach."

"What do you know about revenge?! What do you know about me?!" the girl shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Many people have lost their loved ones to the Games," Skye said, "It doesn't mean you will go wonky."

Victoria had had enough now. With a yell she threw her fist at the boy. He had anticipate the move though and dodged it quite easily. "See?" he said, "One word about you and you lose control over yourself."

Victoria's eyes hardened. Skye noticed a mad gleam in them. The girl was slightly insane. Another thing he had found out about his District Partner.

"Don't you dare say anything about me!" she cried and grabbed a butter knife. With a swift motion she brought her hand down to stab Skye. The boy closed his eyes, but he didn't flinch.

Victoria's eyes widened as she saw a strong hand gripping her wrist. The person pushed her away and walked in between them like a wall.

"Seriously? We leave you guys for a few minutes to discuss something and you are already trying to kill each other?!" Haley exclaimed.

Skye opened his eyes and looked at their mentor, Cress Woods Junior, standing between them. Cress extricated the knife from Victoria's hands gently and tossed it away.

"Save it for the arena," he said, "Now, please sit down."

"Yeah," Haley said nonchalantly, "Save it for the arena. Though looking at both of you I don't think you will even survive the bloodbath."

"You are wrong!" Victoria said, "I don't know about him but I am winning this thing!"

"Not with that temper of yours," Cress said sternly, " _Sit down._ "

Something about his tone warned both the tributes that it would be better to behave in a civilised manner. This was Cress' second year of mentoring tributes. Honestly, he did not like this job. However it was necessary this time. It was only a cover to the Capitol and stay there. He had some other motives.

"So…" Haley said, "Now that you are out of your murderous frenzy, I think we should watch the Reapings."

She switched on the television and took a seat next to Cress. Skye could feel Victoria's glare bear into him but he ignored it. She had insulted him. Skye planned on getting back at her. No, he wasn't going to kill her. But a small prank wouldn't be too bad. Let her know for once how bad it felt to be humiliated.

Victoria's eyes widened with glee as she saw the girl from One. She looked strong and confident and Victoria was sure she would try to be their leader. Well, she couldn't let that happen. Her District Partner wasn't very impressive in comparison. Victoria labelled him off as weak and Skye was certain that the boy had skills that were unknown, that his personality just didn't portray.

District Two was strange. The boy looked kind of depressed but strong nonetheless and the girl was a little too enthusiastic. Victoria said that she was someone to watch out for. Ricardus failed to impress her but in Skye's mind he was a threat.

District Three was nothing special. The girl was weak and scared and the boy had tried to run. He was caught though and then thrown onto the stage. He had a cocky smile on his face after that but it did not fool them. Skye and Victoria exchanged a look. Bloodbaths.

Cress skipped over the Reapings for Four. District Five was strange. The girl looked shocked beyond anything else. When she started moving she was careful not to look at anyone else but had a big smile on her face. There was something about her that made Skye view her as a threat. The boy didn't look sad. He didn't even look shocked. The moment his name was announced he launched into a string of swear words so strong that Skye covered his ears. Victoria just stared at him, her jaw dropping to the floor. Their mentor had to calm him down and had somehow handled the situation. Skye and Victoria just didn't know what to think of him.

Cress cleared his throat. "Well," he said, "That was interesting."

Haley smirked and then turned to the screen again. They proceeded to watch the Reapings.

* * *

 **District Five**

Demetrius cleared his throat. "Well," he said, "That was interesting."

"I'm pretty sure everyone is saying the same thing," Max said.

Deme had been a little ashamed of himself after seeing his reaction on the screen. It was perfectly natural but so far nobody had done that. He was sure everybody would target him now.

Dionne didn't say anything. She was observing Deme closely and had paid attention to all the Reapings so far. The Careers were threats, obviously, but she felt that the Career boys were a little unimpressive this year. That would be good though. It would make it so much easier to win. And now that she was reaped, Dionne wanted nothing more than to win. If she did she could order people to work for her and find her sister. She would be able to fund her investigation.

Demetrius had not failed to notice that his District Partner was keeping a distance from both him and Sasha. Whenever one of them spoke to her she was like 'did-you-just-dare-to-speak-to-me-you-useless-male?' He saw that she talked to Max properly as she was a woman, spoke to Deme as if he was useless and flat out ignored Sasha.

The other boy had not spoken anything during the whole time. Max was the one doing all the talking. Deme knew Sasha was a murderer but he had saved him during the Reapings. What did that mean? Was he really as bad as people thought him to be?

"Shall I play it?" Max asked. Dionne nodded.

District Six offered a weak little girl. She had burst into tears even though she was trying to be brave. Dionne marked her off a bloodbath. However the next boy intimidated both the tributes from Five. Charles had a smooth, genuine smile on his face. It seemed as if he had won a big prize. But his eyes were so unemotional that it scared both Deme and Dionne. And he was confident. The two exchanged a look. He was a threat.

District Seven gave a girl who looked as if she had accepted her fate. Maybe even expected it. All she did was sigh and move stiffly. Deme did not expect her to last very long. Now the boy was a volunteer! Both Deme and Dionne were taken aback by that. Who in their right mind would volunteer for the Games?! But there was a sadness about him. Deme felt bad for the boy. He didn't want to hurt him if it came to that. Dionne, however, had labelled him off as weak.

District Eight was next. The boy was Reaped. Cassander Likorus…

"NO!" Demetrius cried, jumping to his feet. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. All his senses screamed at him the same truth but it could not be true… Cass… His brother…? His brother was alive and in District Eight? How did that happen?!

"M-My brother…" he whispered. Dionne turned to him sharply. His brother? A small smile played across her lips. She had found something she could use against him. But did she want to do so? She loved her own sister so much. Was she capable of inflicting the same pain on someone else?

"Demetrius," Sasha said as he paused the video, "Just because the boy shares his last name with you doesn't mean he's your brother."

"Shut up!" Deme screamed. Dionne backed up a little. She needed to see what he would do. It would be helpful later on.

"Sasha is right, dear," Max said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "He can't be your brother."

"I remember him!" the boy cried, "I remember him being taken away! He's Cass! MY CASS!"

Tears were streaming down his face now. A part of Dionne wanted to go and comfort him. She could very well relate to him. But then she thought against it. He was a boy. And boys had always mocked her and Sheila. No, she couldn't pity him.

"Sit down and watch the Reapings," Sasha said coldly and pressed the play button. All the other three stared at him. How could he be so heartless?

Dionne turned her attention to the TV screen as Deme kept staring at Sasha. The next girl to be Reaped was Darah Outridge. The mayor said something to the escort and then a Peacekeeper grabbed a girl and started dragging her away. She was screaming something but her voice had been edited and nothing was audible. Dionne was certain of one thing; this girl wasn't Darah. This might make her vengeful. She needed to keep an eye on him.

Sasha paused the Reapings. His eyes were wide as he stared at the fake Darah. There was recognition in his eyes. The boy clenched his fists. Dionne frowned. How did Sasha know this girl? Had he met her?

Deme stomped his foot suddenly and then ran out of the room to his own compartment. Before anyone could do anything, Sasha ran after him. Dionne's suspicions were being confirmed. Most probably Deme was mistaken. But if he wasn't then both of District Eight's tributes were actually from Five. How interesting.

Deme glared at the older boy. "What is it?!" he cried angrily. Sasha grabbed him by his neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Now you stay quiet," he muttered, "If that boy is your brother, and if somebody finds out, you'll be condemning him to a fate worse than death. So stay silent."

Deme's eyes glazed over. He blinked a couple of times. "But- but he's my b-brother…" he whispered, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Sasha grabbed his shoulders gently.

"You'll want him to be safe right?" he said, "You don't want him to be tortured. Don't ever say you know him, or the girl."

"You mean the girl is also…"

"Yeah," Sasha replied, "She's from Five. And she's not Darah."

Deme was still for a few seconds then nodded. "It will remain a secret," he said.

They didn't know that they were being overheard. Dionne smiled to herself.

"This is going to be so much easy," she thought and then walked away to watch the rest of the Reapings.

* * *

 **Train Rides Part One is here! It was fun writing this chapter. And Cress is back! Many of you wanted him to make a comeback so here he is. Hope you all enjoyed. And 132 reviews! YES! Thank you so much!**

 **I have written the same thing at least twice now but happy New Year!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Train Rides Part Two**

* * *

 **District Two**

Artemis stared at the screen in front of her as she took in the tributes. District Nine offered a girl who seemed as if she wanted to run but didn't do so. She tried to appear calm. But the boy… His insane laughter was still echoed in her ears. He had a determination and an anger in him and Artemis knew that he could be a threat. She smiled. It would be fun defeating him. Ricardus, on the other hand, didn't feel so good. Certainly, they did not deserve this. They would have to die for him to return and this thought didn't please him. No, it wasn't time to ponder on those thoughts. He had to be as unemotional as he could. He had to prove himself.

The girl from Ten had broken into tears. She was trembling when she went to the stage and Artemis marked her as a bloodbath. Although Ricardus didn't really want to the same views as Artemis, he couldn't help agree with his District Partner. The girl looked weak. And it didn't help that she appeared as if trying to hide from everyone. The boy was a volunteer and that surprised both of them. The only volunteer till now had been the boy from Seven. Levi looked strong but there was a haunted look to him. He looked angry and hurt at the same time. Ricardus marked him as a threat and so did Artemis.

Ricardus raised his brows when he saw the girl from Eleven. She was a spitfire and quite scary. She spat on the ground and stormed up on the stage, tripping the escort on her way. Artemis laughed at that. It would be fun to strangle her! The boy didn't even realise he was Reaped until his friend noticed. He kept on talking to him until the friend started trembling. He was about to say something but Ainsley stopped him. His expression looked beyond shocked and he was trying to be cheerful. "He won't last long!" Artemis said and Ricardus detected a glee in her voice. He sighed.

The girl from Twelve was somebody for whom Ricardus felt a deep sympathy that he couldn't explain. She had tried to flee and when she was caught she had begged her sister to volunteer for her. She cried and pleaded but her sister didn't even look her in the eye. After that Merle went slack as if she had accepted her fate. Artemis labelled her as a bloodbath and said that she would place twenty fourth. The same could not be said about the boy. He looked disgusted and his expression suggested that somebody had mortally offended him. He had tried to escape too and when the Peacekeepers caught him, he punched them away. Then, instead of trying to flee again, he simply walked to the stage. Ricardus was surprised to see that he didn't shake hands with her. What was wrong with this boy?

His mentor, Mariah, switched off the television. She was an elder lady, forty something years old, and had won so long ago. She had three kills to her credit but they had all been too bloody. In her comparison, Leo looked quite saintly. He had also killed three people but two of them had been accidental. He was completely opposite to his tribute in nature.

"So," Mariah said, "Did anyone stand out to you?"

"Well," Artemis said, "I think the girls from One and Four are quite strong. They looked ready and gave the aura of the usual Careers."

She gave Ricardus a sideways glance and then continued, "However I feel that the Career boys are weak this year."

Ricardus turned his head sharply towards her. She noticed how angry he was as he looked at her. Not her problem, he was weak.

"What did you mean by that?!" he growled though he appeared calm. Deadly calm. Artemis laughed. "Oh come on Ricardus," she said with a smile, "Just look at Romeo and Skyler! They would have been strong for Outer Districts but they are Careers! Do you really think either of them can win?"

Ricardus frowned at her. He knew she thought the same for him. He would show her! He was sure that she mocked him too behind his back. And he wasn't going to help anyone who had made fun of him.

"Don't fight," Leo said in his stern voice, "We are here to discuss strategy."

Artemis smiled sweetly at him. "That's right," she said, "I'm pretty sure we can learn from you how to kill tributes without getting our hands dirty. I mean with poison darts and bad aim…"

Leo turned red at that. He remembered how he had aimed the darts on other tributes but had taken down two people from his own alliance. Suddenly he was not keen on helping her. Mariah came to his defence.

"It was a trick," she said, "He had aimed at the other Careers so that later on it wouldn't get too bad." Artemis laughed. "I know!" she said, "And I hope he can teach us that!"

Now that Artemis had annoyed her mentors, Ricardus knew it was a good opportunity to win their favouritism. "I'm pretty sure you can guide us towards victory," he said, "Let's discuss about the other tributes further."

Mariah and Leo nodded at him while Artemis looked at him with an amused expression.

"I found the boy from Five to be quite explosive," he said, "Which means that can be used against him. The boy from Six is definitely a threat though. He seems to be very calculating and cold. The boy from Seven is a volunteer but I don't see him making it too far."

Artemis was not going to be left behind. "We need to watch out for the two from Eight and the boy from Nine. He is really creepy. And then there's the boy from Ten, another volunteer, but he looks strong. If she were older the girl from Eleven would have been a threat as well but she isn't. And then there's the boy from Twelve. I don't know whether he's a threat or not but he certainly appears as one."

"Good observation," Mariah said approvingly, "Okay we were planning to train you both together so that you can learn about each other-"

"No," Artemis said, "I'm not training with him."

Ricardus scowled. "Me neither," he said.

"But why?" Leo asked.

"Because," Artemis said, "I want to win and he is only going to slow me down." With that she walked away to some other compartment. Ricardus frowned. As soon as he would get the opportunity, Artemis would be dead.

* * *

 **District Eleven**

Rosamund was sobbing and muttering and cursing all at once and it was getting confusing for Ainsley. He himself was on the verge of tears now that he realised that there was a very slim chance of his return. There was no need to spend his last days in fear though. He would try to live as normal a life he could for the next few days.

"Uh Rosamund…?" he started but his voice faltered when she turned to look at him. She looked angry but not at him. "How are you coping with this?" she asked. He didn't know what to say to that. How was he handling it?

"I-I don't know," he replied honestly. Their mentors had left now for a while to talk privately and both the children felt that they should know more about the other. And they didn't want to leave each other since they were the last piece of home they had.

"My Reapings were rigged," Rosamund said. Ainsley's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her in shock. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"My siblings were Reaped for consecutive years. I knew it would be my turn," she said. She didn't sound scared at all for that. Rosamund was determined and now that the Capitol had harmed her so much she planned on getting back at them. She would get out and that would be a slap on its face.

Her District Partner felt bad for her. She didn't deserve it and having all the children from the family die was not a good thing. He wanted to help her. Well, she couldn't get out if he had to but at least they could make it far together. And if he died he would want her to win. At least Eleven would have enough food for a year.

Rosamund thought the boy was quite sweet. This sweetness wasn't exactly the best thing to have in the arena but she could not help but feel a friendly aura come from him. And he was from home. She felt a warmth towards him and wanted to help him. But what if the Gamemakers started targeting him if they became friends? Could she really do that?

And suddenly, as if forgetting all about his situation, Ainsley poured himself a glass of pineapple juice and started drinking. Rosamund smiled. It was nice to see him relaxed or at least trying to relax. The juice was gone in mere seconds and the boy looked around for more.

"Want some?" he asked. "No thanks," she replied.

"Come on," he insisted, handing her a glass. She took a sip. It tasted so delicious. Due to being poor she couldn't really afford much but this was certainly something she loved.

"Stop!" Ainsley exclaimed suddenly, "I forgot to tell you there was a fly in it!"

Rosamund spewed her drink and went in a fit of coughing. Ainsley stepped back a bit, expecting a punch coming his way. To his surprise, all that came was an incredulous look from Rosamund.

"You told me there was a bug after I drained almost the whole glass?" she said. He laughed.

"Well, there was no bug. I just wanted to see your reaction," he replied sheepishly. Rosamund scowled at him and the next moment his face was covered with cream. Snatching up a napkin, he wiped it off his face and looked at her, pouting very slightly.

"Just wanted to see your reaction," she replied, hints of a smile on her lips. And together they laughed, forgetting for a moment why they were there. Maybe they had found friends in the most unlikely of places.

"Rosamund-" Ainsley started but was cut off by the girl.

"You can call me Rose," she said with a grin.

Ainsley beamed at her. "Alright!" he said, "Rose, will you be my ally?"

All the previous worries came crashing down on her. These were the Games. There was no time to joke around and make friends. And she didn't want to get Ainsley in trouble. But she needed allies.

She looked at him and then smiled.

"Of course I will."

* * *

 **District Six**

Chip stared at the candy that Lila had given him. He had not really expected anyone to give him anything if he was Reaped so it was a pleasant surprise. He hoped that Arden would not harm the little girl. He was, in a way, fond of her and she too was good to him. He missed her a bit and he missed his brother too.

Even though he believed that he could make it out, he still wanted to clear Arden's image. There was a possibility that he would die so he wanted to take up all the blame for everything in which Arden was involved. For that, the first thing he had to do was to portray himself as crazy. And maybe that would make others fear him too.

He popped a candy into his mouth and turned to Cara. The girl was crying silently, trying to get herself together. She was sweet and weak and in a way reminded Chip of Lila. He didn't like it.

Cara sat a good distance away from Chip. He was strange and she was scared of him. _It will be a lot of fun._ She shuddered again as she thought about those words. She knew Charles would not hesitate in killing her, his unemotional eyes conveyed that pretty well. She wanted to be as away from him as she possibly could. She was crying now. Lena's face swam in front of her eyes then she could see Charles holding a bloody knife to her temple then her mind went back to Lena being shot. When she looked up she saw Chip looking at her. He grinned at her like a small child.

"Hey! Want some?!" he asked, bringing forward the candies. Cara shook her head. What if he had poisoned them? Chip laughed.

Suddenly he was next to her, a butter knife in his hand. He was laughing like an over-excited child and shoved the knife to her neck. She screamed.

"Play!" he said, "Play with me!"

"Please leave me alone!" she cried, "Please go!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks steadily and a part of Chip felt bad doing this. Not for more than a second though because he laughed again.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, making his voice as high-pitched and childish as he could, "I'm just asking you to play!"

Cara pushed him hard towards the table but he caught himself. She ran towards the door but then felt a knife cut a few strands of her hair. It embedded itself in the door and she skidded to a halt, her eyes widening in terror. Why did this have to happen?! Her District Partner was a crazy psychopath! She turned around to find him clapping in excitement.

"What happened to you?!" she screamed in frustration, "You weren't like this at the Reapings!"

Chip stopped and stared at her. "I _was_ ," he said, "I wasn't any different. Why should I be? We're going to play in such a huge place!"

"We're being sent to be slaughtered!" Cara cried. Chip laughed again.

"Yes we are," he said, "But that is the game! I played with my mom when I was younger and she lost. She lost! My knife hit her straight in the heart and then I stabbed her so many times! I loved it! I loved it! I LOVED IT!"

Cara screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands. It felt as if the floor of the train was trembling. This boy had killed his own mother! And he was boasting about it. Why was she stuck with him as her District Partner? Lena's murder flashed before her eyes. "NOO!" she screamed all of a sudden, pushing her hands against her ears, shaking her head vigorously.

 _"I wish he kills you really painfully."_

"No! Please no!" she cried, falling to her knees, hitting herself madly. She felt somebody grab her wrists and keeping her from hitting herself. Then somebody poured water over her and she stopped. She was trembling badly now but had stopped crying. She opened her eyes warily and saw Chip kneeling in front of her. His hands were holding her wrists. The glass was tossed aside.

Chip couldn't understand why he helped her. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. He released her wrists even as she stared at him in awe. Now, he had to cover for his action or his strategy would be ruined. He grinned at Cara, shaking his head.

"No, no, no!" he said, "You're not going anywhere! Not unless we play!" With that he produced the knife again and stood up. Cara's eyes focused on the blade and she gulped. Chip skipped away and put another candy in his mouth. "Want one?" he asked.

Cara knew that if she refused this time he would drive that knife into her neck. With trembling fingers she took one and reluctantly she popped it in her mouth. Her eyes held fear of Chip. The boy, on his part, felt quite stupid doing all this. It was childish and savage. It would certainly ruin his image but he had to do it. If everyone thought he was mad and a psychopath they might not bother him. This was the only way to ensure higher chances of returning. And then there was Arden. Chip had to clear his brother's name. Thinking of Arden, he realised that he was behaving a lot like his brother.

"Good girl," he said with a smile at his District Partner, "We'll play later then." And with that he turned away, staring out of the window.

Cara heaved a sigh of relief. At least today, she would live.

* * *

 **District Ten**

Neither of them was much for interaction yet they were getting along quite well. Maybe because they were so similar.

Tawny was awkward yet she was always treated as someone crazy just because she was good at studies. She was hesitant to speak to strangers but she had opened up considerably to Levi. The boy was glad that there was someone who did not look at him as if he was crazy when he told her his story.

"They treat me like that," Tawny said softly, not looking in his eyes, "It hurts."

Tawny had Asperger's and it was not her fault. Yet she always had to suffer for something that wasn't her mistake. It wasn't even a mistake. Levi felt very sorry for her. They were so alike. He remembered his days at the asylum and that sent a tremble down his spine. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the pains he had gone through.

When he opened them, he saw Tawny staring out of the window, fiddling with her dress. He moved next to her and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. Levi was already hating himself for this, for feeling attached to a girl he had known only for a few hours, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt Tawny tense up and trying to shrink away. He removed his hand, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Tawny was uncomfortable with physical contact so she was glad when he removed his hand. But she did appreciate the gesture. Was she actually about to make a friend with a designated psycho? She didn't mind because she could see that Levi was not mad.

"Sorry," she said in her soft voice, looking at her feet, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I didn't mean to either," Levi said gently. He felt awkward talking to her even though he had told her his whole story. But he knew that he wanted to help her. He had no idea why but he did. And she was from home. Not that he wanted to think of home. All he could see were Lucas crying out that Levi killed the man, and his own mother disowning him. He remembered the asylum again and tears stung his eyes at that. He didn't want to remember. He just didn't.

Tawny lifted her gaze just a bit to find tears roll down his cheeks as he looked lost in some thought. She didn't look at his eyes but she wiped away the tears.

"Don't be upset," she said, "Now you can prove to the world you are not mad."

She resumed looking at her feet when Levi grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She tensed for a moment but the boy didn't let go and eventually she relaxed as he pressed it gently.

"Thanks," he said, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Tawny asked in mild surprise.

"Will- will you be allies with me?"

That was so unexpected that Tawny turned to look at him for the first time. She wasn't able to believe it. Why would Levi want to ally with her? Her heart told her that he was a good person and so she didn't press the issue.

"I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought-" Levi started but was cut off.

"No! Don't be sorry," Tawny said, a smile finally on her face, "I'll be more than happy to be your ally. I can't believe you asked me."

And she really couldn't. She just hoped Levi was as nice as he had appeared to her and wouldn't stab her in the back.

* * *

 **I hope this isn't getting boring. I know the train Rides might feel to be repetitive but I need to show their behaviour towards their District Partners.**

 **What do you think of D2? And the friendship between Rose and Ainsley? Do you think D10 alliance will work? And what do you think of Chip's plan? Please let me know! I love hearing from you.**

 **Thank you for your reviews! They mean so much to me that I can't even tell you! But you are the best!**

 **Also, if you are feeling creative, please submit to We're All Okay's SYOT 'Haunted: the 20** **th** **Hunger Games'. She is a really good writer and I'm sure you won't be disappointed.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Train Rides Part Three**

* * *

 **District Eight**

The atmosphere was a little too awkward in the compartment. Cass and Kimaya had been giving each other glances but quickly looked away when they caught the other staring. It was strange, meeting your friends after five years only to find out that you would be competing against them. A part of Kimaya hated herself for running away to Eight. She wasn't Darah Outridge! The girl had escaped before the Reapings and was missing and so the Peacekeepers had been asked to pick any random girl from the same age group. And it was Kimaya's luck to be that random girl. She cursed Darah internally. Why did she have to run away on Reaping Day? Why didn't she do it before? And now the poor girl had to behave as if she was Darah and from Eight. She was not from Eight! On top of that her District Partner was her best friend from childhood days, to save whom she had risked so many things.

Cassander was not having an easy time either. He had wanted to meet Kimaya so badly and now when he did get to meet her… he was feeling terrible that it had to be under such circumstances. He was now required to kill his friend, or at least hope that somebody else did it. He could not believe how cruel fate was. Not only was his friend going to the Games despite the fact that she was not Reaped, but also his brother would be there in the arena. Cass's heart had almost stopped beating when he saw Demetrius on the screen. His brother… he hadn't even realised when he had started crying. He had missed Demetrius so much all these days. Cass spent all his energy to do his work in the hope that he would not have to think of Deme for he knew that if he gave too much thought to his past he would shatter. And now he was breaking down. In the best case scenario only one of these three could make it out alive. Even if Cass sacrificed himself to protect the other two what would happen next? Either Deme got out or Kimaya. And that as the best thing that could happen. If the time came Cass was sure he would help his brother instead of his friend and he felt guilty about it. He could not afford to lose another member of his family, he just couldn't.

"Hi…?" Kimaya started. They had not spoken a word to each other till now and Cass started when he heard her voice. He relaxed a bit but not entirely. His guilty thoughts prevented him to relax completely.

"Hey," he said, feeling really strange. Five years was a long time and the two had had no contact with each other.

"Ki- Darah," Cass started, "What do you suggest?"

Kimaya bit her lip. If Cass called her by her name by mistake then she would be doomed. It wasn't as if she wasn't in trouble before but if that happened things would get much worse.

"Cass…" she said, the name feeling strange on her lips. It had been so long. The boy looked up at her and she could see a sad smile on his face. "I missed that," he whispered.

Kimaya felt like crying now. Their escort did not bother to be with them and had left. James, their mentor, had got an urgent call and now they had a few minutes alone. The girl ran over to her friend and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck, her body trembling as she sobbed. Cass froze for a moment then calmed down. She was his friend. Hesitantly, he returned the embrace and stroked her hair.

"I missed you so much!" the girl's voice was muffled as she spoke, "There has not been a day when I have not thought of you."

Cass patted her shoulder. "I could never forget you Kimaya," he whispered in her ear gently, "I missed you every day. I'm alive because of you. I can't even tell you how much I-"

His voice cracked at that. Kimaya pulled away to look at him and then cupped his face in her hands. "You've grown up so much," she said, "You're not that weak little boy anymore."

"And you," Cass said, taking her hands in his, "You're a fine girl now. I couldn't believe it was you."

Kimaya blushed a little. She had always liked Cassander but the boy was oblivious to her feelings. He cared for her, yes, but as a friend and because he felt he was indebted to her. Kimaya had decided what she was going to do. No matter what happened, Cass would be the one getting out. Not her, not Demetrius, not anybody else but only Cassander.

"I hope you will ally with me," Cass said. Kimaya nodded and then hugged him again. "Of course I will," she said.

"Darah," the boy added, "We will have one more member in our alliance and I really hope you won't mind that."

Kimaya wouldn't. Demetrius was Cass' brother and she understood what he must be going through. She felt horrible for him but there was nothing that could be done.

Except getting Cassander out.

* * *

 **District Seven**

Marie had not even tried to ask Cody the reason for his rash decision. He had volunteered and she didn't like it. What reason could be big enough to do such a thing? She was quiet the whole time and Cody was getting restless. Whenever he would get free time to think his thoughts wandered off to his hideous sister. He didn't want to think about anything, he needed a distraction.

Watching the Reapings, the two realised that there were only two Outer District volunteers this year. That was still high but at least as much as some years. Marie had already started forming targets and had decided who could be her allies. If they agreed of course. She wanted the pair from Nine hopefully and maybe the girl from Five. She would think about that later.

Cody looked into the eyes of his mentor. None of the Victors from Seven had agreed to mentor this year, and those who had had been called to the Capitol for something important. There was something suspicious about it but Cody buried these doubts in the back of his mind. Now their mentor was actually a Capitolite who appeared as if he had never even been to the Capitol.

His hair were of auburn shade, his eyes grey like a stormy sky, his skin a light shade of brown. He had a charming smile but Cody could instantly see that it was fake. He tried to appear excited for the Games but the boy again noticed that the man felt terrible.

The man did feel terrible. Julius had seen so much death and carnage in his life. He was twenty seven and had spent a good eleven years in the Capitol. He was their enemy and had to change his entire appearance so that he could be free and work against them. He had even changed his name and identity. He had been an Avox but Haley, the mentor of District Four, had threatened the doctors to provide him with a metallic tongue and to surgically alter his appearance. Since then he had pretended to be loyal to the Capitol and had made his way to the Training Facility as a trainer for survival stations. This time however, he was asked to mentor District Seven instead of training tributes.

Cody snapped his fingers in front of Alan's, or rather Julius' face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sorry, got a little lost in thought," Alan muttered then glanced at Marie.

"Hickory-" he started.

"Marie," she interrupted, "It's Marie. Hickory Marie."

"Okay Marie," Julius continued, "What are you good at?"

"I'm quite observant and I'm physically quite strong since I have to do a lot of physical work," Marie replied, sitting straight, her head held high.

"And what are you weak at?"

"Weak?" Marie asked, her features arranging themselves to show confusion, "I don't know."

"Okay," Julius said, "Have you worked with an axe? Or any other weapon?"

"Yeah I've worked with axes," she replied, "But-"

"But you've not used them for killing people so it doesn't really matter, or so you must be thinking."

Marie was thinking the same thing. She obviously didn't know how to cut up a person with an axe, or whether she had enough courage and monstrosity to actually do that.

"Are you used to outdoors? Do you have any plant knowledge? Can you start a fire?" Julius asked, already knowing the answer.

"No…" the girl replied.

"Well then, you might be physically strong and observant but your survival skills are poor. We need to work on that."

Marie pursed her lips. For some reason she was getting angry at this man. He was a Capitolite! One of those people due to whom all this happened! And he was acting as if he actually cared about them! She stood up and glared at the man, who calmly met her gaze.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest, "It's not as if you won't be cheering when we die."

"I've been assigned a duty and I want to do my task properly," Julius replied coldly, "And I won't be cheering. It will be a shame for me if you die."

"Exactly! That's what you care about. Your reputation," Marie spat, "It's okay if we die. Who cares?! You will still be entertained Julius. I hope you go and die you -"

She almost yelled out the curse word. Cody's eyes widened at her behaviour. What was the stupid girl thinking?! Before Marie could register what had happened, Julius slapped her and she fell down on the couch.

"You will talk when you are asked to," he muttered viciously, "Shut up Hickory."

Marie looked at him in horror as she held her hand over her cheek. She couldn't believe he actually slapped her and neither could Cody. He gulped, not wanting to get on the bad side of this man.

Julius turned to him as if nothing had happened.

"Okay Cody," he said, "Tell me about your strengths."

"I-I think th-that-" Cody started, stammering as the slap-scene repeated in his mind.

"Calm down," Julius said softly, "Relax and tell me."

"I've used clubs before. I think I can use a spiked one," Cody replied too quickly, "And I'm cautious. I'm quite cautious."

"Can I see you two in an alliance?"

Cody turned to Marie who looked so angry as if she would burn down anything that would bother her. Cody wanted to get his story out. He wanted to win and teach his sister a lesson. On the other hand, Marie already didn't like that he volunteered. Then he came across as timid to her and she wanted reliable and strong allies. The two shook their heads together.

"No," Cody said firmly, "Our alliance won't work."

"I don't want him as my ally," Marie said.

Julius nodded as if expecting it. "I don't know who will suit you with that attitude of yours, Marie," he said, feeling guilty and ashamed speaking those words, "But Cody, I think there can be a potential alliance between you and the pair of Ten."

"Why Ten?" Cody asked in surprise. Those two didn't really look very strong.

"Well Cody," Julius said, "They appear strong to me even though they may not look like that to you. Believe me, if they agree the alliance will actually work."

With that he stood up. "I'll come in a minute," he said.

"What about me?!" Marie cried.

"You can do whatever you want," Julius said.

The door closed behind his retreating form.

* * *

 **District Three**

Dane knew how to steal, how to get away with anything, how to persuade people. But this was something that had left him speechless and he had no idea what to do. What was supposed to be done when your District Partner was silently sobbing next to you and not saying a words? Dane himself was very scared. That wasn't even a strong enough word to express what he felt. Yet he was trying his best to control his emotions. Why couldn't Clarity try that too?

When they were watching the Reapings, Clarity had shed so many tears. Not really, as she had her face in her hands and Dane couldn't really see her face. She had observed how each one of them acted and what she could use against them. She knew who to avoid and who to use. And she had let her District Partner and mentors believe she was weak. That was good.

But Clarity couldn't help but feel bad for Dane. He was a sweet boy and had tried to start conversations with her to comfort her but those had ended awkwardly since she had not really responded well. There was a part of her that wanted to help Dane. Not get him out, of course, but help him go far. If she died then it would be nice to see such a sweet boy win. That was the thing. She couldn't afford to die. She had her dreams, her loved ones to go back to, her life. She couldn't give up on them.

"Clarity…?" Dane started again.

"I-I'm fine," the girl said weakly. That, at least, didn't need any acting. She was feeling weak. And so was Dane. Weak and tired. Firstly, he had to live with the kleptomania that he himself despised so much. Now he was being sent to either slaughter or be slaughtered. Somewhere in his heart he wondered what the point of living was if this was what life had to offer. He dismissed those thoughts. This was not a time to have suicidal or self-pitying tendencies.

"Are you sure?" Dane asked, his hands fidgeting. He was slightly disappointed. Clarity had nothing on her that he could steal, she didn't even have a token. He felt glad about his own dream-catcher but it would have been so much fun had Clarity got something too.

"Here, drink this," the boy said, offering her a glass of milkshake. Clarity held the glass gingerly and looked at it as if trying to figure out whether it was poisoned or not. Finally deciding that it wasn't, she took a sip.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Dane said, playing with a watch. Clarity noticed and her eyes widened.

"That- that's Riya's," she exclaimed, "Where did you get that?!"

Dane turned red at that. What was he supposed to say? "I- uh- I found it at the table," he replied, "Yeah at the table!"

Clarity narrowed her eyes. "You stole it," she stated.

Dane scowled. "I did alright!" he snapped in a heated voice, "You got a problem with that?!"

"No," Clarity said with a smile that was genuine. Their mentor had not even noticed that her watch was gone. That was an amazing skill and Clarity wanted to know more about it.

Dane frowned. Why did his District Partner look so excited all of a sudden? Clarity realised that he must be thinking that way because then she pouted a bit.

"I wish I could do that," she said sincerely.

"Stop teasing me! I can't help it!"

"I mean it Dane," she said and she really meant it, "That's a useful skill to have in the Games. You can even deceive the Careers!"

"Well that's true…"

Clarity sighed dramatically. "Sadly, I am not that fortunate. You might hate stealing Dane, but I have a feeling that your stealth might actually take you far."

"I'll help you," Dane replied. And he would. She was his District Partner after all and he found it beyond himself to deny help to someone as miserable as Clarity.

The said girl hated herself for what she was doing. She would stick with him, she decided. Maybe not as allies but she would try to help him in the arena if it came to that.

"Thank you Dane!" she exclaimed and it sounded true. She was grateful for such a sweet District Partner.

Sadly, for her to return he would have to die.

* * *

 **District Nine**

Zac was glad he was trained a bit. No, he wasn't a Career and he wasn't an expert with weapons or such but he still had an upper hand where Outer District tributes were concerned. He didn't want to sit on the seat anymore just because his cousin was right in front of him. Ale looked devastated, his eyes were slightly puffy. Zac scoffed. He was in this fix because of him and now he'd better get him out of this.

Lisbeth toyed with her Gran's gold necklace, it being her token. She missed her a lot. She missed everyone back home a lot. She had hoped that she would get a decent District Partner but when they were alone, all Zac had said was this.

"Hey sweetie, I love your beautiful golden locks."

"When we get out of this maybe we can go out together? Oh sorry, only I am getting out of here."

"I wish we had met before Lissy. I hope you don't mind me calling you Lissy? Of course you don't. Nobody minds the words of a handsome guy."

Lisbeth had wrinkled her nose at that. All she wanted to do was to grab her shoe and hit him on the face with it after covering it with mud. She controlled her emotions though. When they had watched the Reapings, Zac had whistled for every pretty girl and was constantly talking about how beautiful those ladies were and how they deserved someone like him. Lisbeth rolled her eyes. She would rather drink a glass full of diluted poison than have someone like him around her.

And then Ale had walked in and Zac had become quiet. A deadly frown appeared on his face as he glared at his guardian. Lisbeth raised her brows. So there was tension between the two. She could use that.

"Hi," he said, nodding towards her. She smiled at Ale.

"What the hell can you do for us, our dearest mentor?" Zac asked sweetly, but the two could sense the venom that dripped from his voice.

Ale ignored him. "Do you two want to be allies?" he asked, looking at Lisbeth.

"I can decide that," Zac retorted, "I don't need to tell you."

"You do," Ale said, finally meeting his gaze, "Not everyone will be a suitable ally."

"I don't want him as my ally," Lisbeth put in, "He talks too much of nonsense."

Zac smirked at her. "Well that's good," he replied, "I wouldn't want to ally with someone as plain as you."

Lisbeth shot her a look. She knew that out of the two, Zac had a greater chance of winning and so she should not get on his bad side. But he was annoying her to no extent and she knew she couldn't tolerate him.

"No need to fight," Ale put in, "Zac, maybe you can ally with some of the girls? How about the one from Three?"

"She's a weakling," Zac replied, "But yeah, it will be fun."

"Lisbeth, have you planned any strategy that you will like to share with me?"

Lisbeth was getting tired of talking. She didn't like interacting with people but she had no choice.

"I think I'll make a small alliance with people who are younger than me."

"Okay Lisbeth, what are you scared of? Like mortally afraid," Ale asked.

The girl thought about it. What was she scared of? There were actually plenty of things for a person could not just have one fear. She closed her eyes and thought about what terrified her the most. Vision of flame danced in her mind. Her eyes flew open.

"Fire," she whispered, "I'm scared of fire."

"That's bad," Ale muttered, "You will try to spend your time at the fire station then. Try to overcome your fear."

Zac narrowed his eyes. "It isn't easy, Ale," he said, "Overcoming your fear."

"Winning isn't easy either," Ale said, "But we have to try."

Zac smiled to himself. Oh he would try alright. He would try and come back victorious. After that his cousin would pay the price for all the misery he caused the boy. He almost laughed. This would be so much fun.

* * *

 **The Train Rides are done. We're a little closer to the Games, though not so much, but still closer. Now that we have seen more of all these tributes, who do you like the best apart from your own?**

 **And Alan is alive! I got a few messages asking what became of him and to revive him. I had already planned it out before I started writing it so why not? My little boy is alive :") even though he is a man now...**

 **I can't believe this story has got 158 reviews. Like, how? You all are the best readers in the world! Thank you so much and I appreciate your feedback a lot.**

 **Have a good day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning- Drug Use. Read only if you can handle that.**

 **The Capitol**

* * *

 **Sasha Flame (19) Victor of 68th Games**

I still didn't know why I had agreed to do this.

Maybe it was his sweet words, maybe because his logic was so convincing or maybe just because it was right. I should have declined his proposal. But I couldn't.

I felt a hatred and disgust for myself but I could not help it. I needed drugs and Cress had offered that. And that too in so much abundance that I couldn't refuse, especially since what he was doing was right.

The tributes were getting ready for the chariot rides and the mentors were all gathered in the hall. Many of us were friends and it was always nice to meet up. I glanced over at Cress and Haley who were engaged in an apparently interesting conversation with Ruby. Then there was Julius, who was not a Victor and was leaning against a wall, observing everything silently. Ruby turned and saw me. A sly smile crept onto her face and I groaned inwardly. I couldn't tolerate that girl!

"Hey!" Haley called out, "Sasha!"

I forced a smile on my face and walked over to them, trying to prolong it. I had no wish to meet them.

"Hi," I said, trying to sound pleased, "How are you guys doing?"

"Just fine!" Ruby replied sweetly, linking her with mine. I shuddered. Physical contact was something that I disliked, especially if it was a girl. I didn't even like talking to girls. Obviously, Ruby had no regard for that for she now laced her fingers with mine.

"R-Ruby p-please," I said, my body trembling. She just laughed and ran her free hand through my hair.

"You're so adorable," she giggled again.

"Ruby," Cress said, grabbing my other hand, "Excus us please. i need to talk to him for a moment."

"What is it, Cress?" she asked, "Why can't you tell me?"

"Let's just say it's a... boys' topic," Cress replied, his lips turned upward slightly. Ruby grinned at him and then released my arm. I breathed in deeply. Never was I going anywhere near this girl again. "Haley will stay with me then," she said.

"Okay...?" the woman said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Cress pulled me away from them in a corner. "Sasha, they're planning something really big. Our sources tell us that they are making some very deadly weapons or something."

"Yeah I know," I replied, feeling a little agitated. I had not gone without drugs for so long. "But we need to stop whatever they are doing."

I seriously didn't want to be a part of any rebellion but Cress said that we were not exactly trying to overthrow the Capitol. We were just trying to save a few lives, a few thousands actually, so there was nothing wrong with that.

"But first we have to know what they are doing," Cress said, his voice rising a bit. I looked over my shoulder once to make sure nobody was listening. Cress looked tired of everything. It seemed as if he didn't want to be involved in this any more than I did.

"Julius might know," I replied. He scoffed. I smiled. Cress always had tha kind of reaction whenever Julius was mentioned. The said man was very good friends with Haley and though Cress denied it, I knew he was jealous of the other man. Especially since Haley was always praising Julius.

"Yeah he will," he muttered. As if on cue, the other man arrived there. I was slightly taken aback as I didn't even realise when he crept up on us. He shook hands with both of us and smiled warmly.

Cress opened his mouth to ask him something when he cut him off.

"Guys..." he said, "What I have found out is not good. They're not making any weapons. They are-"

"Hey!" Sara, the mentor of Six, called out to us. Julius raised his hand in greeting and Cress smiled at her. I looked at him.

His expression was clear. Later.

I nodded and then slipped away, leaving the two men alone. My throat was parched and I was feeling restless. Angry even. I needed something to calm down. It had been so long... I went to another room where nobody was present. At last. I pulled out a small pouch from my jacket pocket and looked in. I smiled. The sight of the white powder itself gave me a calmness. I brought it near my face and inhaled deeply, instantly feeling much better. My tiredness started deserting me as the drug started taking effect. In the back of my mind, I hated myself for being addicted. But I just couldn't help it.

I heard footsteps approaching and quickly shoved the pouch back. I saw that it was only an Avox. I smiled sadly at the poor boy. He was so young... definitely not more than fifteen. And yet this was what he had to face. I felt a sudden rage engulf me. This was wrong. This was so wrong.

But I was powerless. So powerless. I hated being so weak. As the Avox continued on his way, I went back to where the other Victors were. Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. Julius looked at me with concern but my eyes travelled to his hand holding my arm.

"Please let it go," I said softly, knowing he woud not harm me. He released my arm.

"Sasha, listen carefully," he said, his voice full of urgency, "They are planning on making clones. Human clones combined with DNA of animals. They are also-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please assemble for the Parade."

And before Julius could say anything, a swarm of people started moving forward. "I'll tell you later," he said and joined the other mentors. I stood rooted to the spot, a heavy feeling in my chest. What more was he going to say? And clones? Why would the Capitol need clones?

I was sweating now as my thoughts raced in my head. There had to be something big. Something bad for us. Bad for the Districts. Why clones...?

Almost everyone had left. I saw Ruby staring at me. There was a smile on her face, a smile that was scaring me. Everyone else had left by now.

"The Parade is never interesting enough," she said as she stepped closer. I moved back and soon I was leaning against the wall. There was nowhere I could go. What was she going to do? Would she kill me? Or was she planning something else?

"Stop right there," I said but she didn't. She was too close now, too close. She traced her finger down my right cheek and I shuddered under her touch. She laughed.

"Silly boy," she said, "You have something white on your face. Just wiping it off."

And then she stepped back. "Just look at yourself," she said, "You appear as if you will drop dead any time soon." With that she followed the other mentors out of the hall.

I heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't do anything, she didn't do anything. I really thought she would kill me or beat me or do something nasty. As I walked out, my thoughts went back to what Julius said.

Clones...

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. I revealed just a part of the plot. What did you think of it? And what are your opinions on Sasha?**

 **I'll be putting up a poll by tomorrow or maybe today so please vote. And please read the question carefully.**

 **166 reviews?! Wow... Thank you so much!**

 **Also if you want to submit maybe you can submit to this story "Shattered Glass: The 57th Hunger Games" by starrymidnight16.**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chariot Rides**

* * *

 **Cara White (16) D6F**

All the tributes were gathered in the hall, adding a few last minute touches to our appearance. I felt really silly. My stylists had made me a train engine… I didn't know how they managed to do it. My whole costume was a very bad shade of grey and looking at Charles I knew he wasn't enjoying it either. My hair had been dyed grey too and I felt like crying at that.

Chip was standing next to me, grinning at everyone in that dark way of his. Our stylists had told us to be all friendly and nice but all I thought of was how to get away from the boy. Currently, he had his arm round my shoulder.

"This is fun!" he said, "Engine against engine! We'll play in the chariots!"

My blood turned cold at that. What was he going to do? I faced him sternly.

"You're not doing anything!" I hissed.

"Of course I'm not," he replied calmly, "You will be doing it."

"I'm not-"

He gripped my shoulder tightly and pulled me closer. There was a sadistic smile on his face as he traced my cheeks with his finger. I shivered and tried to push him off but he was strong.

"You're on my radar, Cara," he said, "As soon as the Games start, I'll be there to play with you."

He released me after that. My hands turned sweaty. Though it was very hot I was trembling and my breathing was ragged. Why did this have to happen?! My lips were quivering now. I felt like crying and my eyes started turning bleak. No, I couldn't break down like that. I needed something to distract me. Looking around, I saw the pair from Seven standing quietly. The girl didn't pay attention to the boy and he looked so sad that for a moment I forgot about my own troubles with Chip.

Not wanting to stay around the said boy any more I walked over to the boy from Seven. "Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello," he responded politely.

"You're looking really good."

It was true. Cody was dressed in a trunk of a hickory tree with branches sticking out of his outfit covered in hickory leaves and many flowers here and there. His hair had been left natural and there was a thin flower crown on it. Marie's clothes were quite similar.

"Thanks," he replied, "It's the stylists. They are good this year."

Wish I could say the same thing. And this costume was so uncomfortable! I didn't know why I was wearing it; I should have done a protest or something. And then there was the thing about being friends with Charles…

I started trembling again and the tension only doubled when we were summoned for the rides. The horses were ready and the tributes were lining up now.

And then the tributes from One mounted their chariots. They were really elegant to look at. Both were dressed in robes of king and queen, their arms linked, their heads erect. Their robes were a royal purple with precious gems studded in them. Romeo wore a gold crown dotted with diamonds and Dove was in a much similar tiara. She had a really pretty smile and the two seemed to be on good terms. The crowd roared with excitement and showered flowers on them. And they deserved it for being so beautiful.

District Two was… attractive. Artemis was clad in in a black and gold corset with an armoured skirt, knee-high armoured boots and gloves and an assortment of knives dangling from her waist. She had a huge smile on her face as she waved at the audience. And Ricardus was dressed in pretty much the same way, apart from the corset that is. No, he had only an armour on his upper body and he wore a cocky smile. Everyone whistled at for them, encouraging them.

I sighed. These people had such amazing stylists. At least someone could have as bad a stylist as I did! I would appear as the only foolish girl around and nobody would sponsor me. Or Charles. No, his bloodthirsty attitude would surely take him far. But what about me?

District Three had almost disappeared from my field of vision. I saw that the two were dressed in completely black outfits. Their costumes were shooting out blue and red sparks but suddenly the system failed. The two looked embarrassed at that. Now their costumes were just plain black clothes.

I should have felt bad but I was actually a bit relieved. At least someone else also had bad stylists! I sighed, already feeling angry with myself. I shouldn't think of someone like that, I knew it, but…

And then came District Four. I gasped. They looked so beautiful! Victoria and Skyler both had donned a full body armour made of sea-shells and pearls. There was something in their hair that sparkled as if they were covered in dew drops. However, the two looked as if they were avoiding each other and behaved as if the other didn't exist.

And then Charles showed me a blade again, his lips curling upwards, his eyes staring into my soul.

"Nicked it off Artemis," he whispered, "Our turn is next, Cara."

My eyes widened as I took in the knife. Lana's face flashed in front of my eyes, her mutilated body sprawled on the ground. I shut my eyes even as Charles threw away the knife. I saw him do that but I couldn't do anything.

I was having goosebumps now. I doubled over in pain that was not even there. "No…" I whispered in agony, tears dripping down my eyes, "No…"

* * *

 **Levi Fields (17) D10M**

District Five was next. They were dressed as power plant workers with live wires coursing through their outfits, giving off sparks. Unlike Three, these didn't mess up. Dionne and Demetrius didn't look very comfortable with each other though. He was muttering something at the crowds and they loved it. I couldn't hear what he was saying but whatever it was, it embarrassed Dionne. It appeared as if she wanted to shrink away and disappear. And that's when it happened.

The girl from Six fell on her knees, her body shaking hysterically. Her District Partner just stood there, staring down at her. I frowned. It looked as if he was enjoying it. I was the closest to them, the other tributes had not even noticed. No, I couldn't just leave her there.

I ran over to the trembling girl and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her hard.

"Cara! Cara calm down! CALM DOWN GIRL!" With that I slapped her. She stopped trembling and looked up at me fearfully. She was so scared… I hated when people looked at me like that. I inhaled sharply. No, I couldn't get furious now.

"Cara, it's your turn," I whispered. She blinked at me and stood up shakily.

"Thanks," she muttered, smiling weakly. I returned it and then turned to Charles.

"What were you doing?" I asked gruffly. He frowned.

"Waiting for her to get up of course. We have to play!"

There was a mad glint in his eyes, something that I had seen too many times in the eyes of the inmates of the asylum. He scared me. He scared me a lot. I stepped back a bit and he laughed.

"No need to be scared, Levi," he said in a high-pitched voice, "You volunteered for playing this game! It will be so much fun!"

And with that the two were called to the chariots. Charles put his arm around Cara's shoulders and she flinched but didn't do anything. I could see her struggling to keep her calm. I felt very sorry for the girl. She was a good child and she was being tormented by her cruel Partner even though she didn't deserve it.

District Seven was next. Cody and Marie looked amazing in their outfits. Cody grinned at the audience innocently whereas Marie acted quite tough. The boy was the only Outer District volunteer apart from myself. Whatever anyone else thought, I was sure he had a good reason for that. I had an urge to look out for him, to help him out. I didn't even know why I felt so.

I looked around the hall at the other tributes. Dante and Merle were standing a good distance away from me and from each other. Merle looked as if she was upset by her District Partner's behavior. They were dressed like sorcerers, in dark shiny robes and each had a wand in their hands. The wands were quite long actually and pure black. I was sure they were going to have a pretty show. Then I looked at Ainsley and Rosamund, who were talking animatedly to each other. Their outfit wasn't the best. They had big red apples for tops and their skirts were made of leaves. The boy had green tights on. They didn't seem very bothered by their outfit though and Ainsley was talking, making Rose laugh.

Then there were we. District Ten. Our combination was… strange. The left side of our suits was completely white, studded with small white stones to symbolise milk. And the left side- well the suit was the same but it was covered in fake blood. We were told to hold a butcher's knife in our left hands and a bottle of milk in our right. And then they had cut Tawny's hair short. She looked better in longer hair, in my opinion.

I had almost missed out District Eight. They were a mismatch. Cassander was dressed regally in a ruler's outfits, his red robes flashing in the light, a staff in his hand. And Kimaya looked like a dancer in his court. She had a skimpy red dress on, with lots of jewellery and a bit too much of makeup. Their fabrics were the same however, and when the light flashed on them, they seem to move in ripples.

I bit my lip as I saw the tributes from Nine mount their chariots. The ladies swooned over Zachariah. Their outfits were nothing impressive, just an ear of corn that dazzled in the lights but Zac was shirtless. He winked at the audience and they showered him with flowers and money and some people even threw chocolates at them. I wrinkled my nose. What nonsense.

"Come on Tawny," I said, looking at her. She looked me in the eyes only for a second but that was enough for me. "Yes Levi, come on," she whispered, staring at her feet.

I hoped everything would go well.

 ** _Late that night…_**

* * *

"You have the design ready?" Snow asked.

"Of course I do," Ruby scoffed.

"Don't show me attitude girl," Snow muttered, "Your sister was a traitor. How can I trust you?"

"Don't show me attitude, old man," Ruby growled, "Your predecessor was a weakling and if you don't keep your mouth shut you'll be joining him soon. And as far as trust is concerned, you can't trust me. You just can't, you know? Do it at your own risk."

"Are you threatening me?!"

Usually Snow could keep his cool. But this girl ruined everything. Everything! Ruby was much like her sister, Opal, especially in intelligence. If there was someone who could carry out the job, it was her. And that was the reason Snow put up with her. It was too much effort though, tolerating this insolent girl.

"Why would I do that?" Ruby asked, "I'm just asking you to relax Pressy. I'll get the job done."

"P-Pressy?"

"I'm not patient enough to say 'President' every time I meet you."

Snow sighed and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was to empty a bullets into her head.

"Get out," he said, opening his eyes. But Ruby was already gone.

* * *

 **… I didn't like it. It was so rushed up but please don't hate me. I have tried to incorporate all of your ideas and mixed them up for most of them. I want to thank each one of you for your suggestions, it really helped. A lot.**

 **I'm feeling a bit tired so I'll end it here. Thank you for your reviews and I tell you honestly, I read them again and again and again. Thank you again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Training Day One**

* * *

 **Ainsley Fischer (15) D11M**

I couldn't believe how quickly the days were passing by. And I didn't like it. I was not eager to be in the arena. Was there no way to escape? What would happen if I died right now? I wouldn't have to go and fight in the Games. But if I died, the ultimate result would still be the same. As the day was coming closer, it felt as if somebody was placing a huge burden on my heart for every twenty-four hours that passed. I was scared to go to the arena, I was afraid of death, I feared the pain and torture these Games would bring and I was not ashamed to admit it. I wasn't a hero and neither did I want to be one.

Okay, that wasn't exactly true. I did want to be a hero, a super-hero with super magical powers. That would be amazing. Then I would fight off Snow with my awesome powers and finish him off, thus saving the entirety of Panem. Or maybe I would first punish Matthew Hayes, the Head Gamemaker. I had never seen Snow and him together and I was suspicious.

"Maybe they are the same," I blurted out, not noticing that I had spoken out those words. We were having breakfast and Rose looked up at me.

"Who are the same?" she asked curiously.

I looked around to see whether we were alone or not. Satisfied, I said, "Snow and Hayes. Both are the same person."

Rose spewed the juice she was drinking and started coughing violently. I frowned. It was not funny. It was not funny! Who had ever seen Snow and Hayes at the same place together?!

"Snow and Hayes can't be same!" Rose exclaimed, "Hayes is barely thirty while Snow is ancient."

"Yeah, he's ancient but couldn't it be like Hayes does Gamemaking job and when the President is required he puts on a wig and a beard and goes around acting like an old man? Just think about it."

Rose set her glass down and then shook her head at me. "Don't let your imagination get the better of you," she said. Imagination?! My theory was correct! They were the same, or maybe they were twins. But they couldn't be twins.

Before I could say anything more to defend my theory, Rose got to her feet, all her smiles disappearing and a bitter rage on her face. Honestly speaking, I was scared of her when she was like that. It just reminded me that I was going to die, which was not a very pleasant thing to be reminded of.

"It's time we leave."

* * *

 **Victoria Mason (18) D4F**

Skyler and I didn't glance at each other during our ride in the elevator. And why should we interact? He was a weakling, a smart weakling, but a weakling all the same. The doors of the lift opened and I walked out, Skyler following suit. I saw the other Careers assembled by the Swords Station, talking and laughing about something. Then I saw her. The girl from One. My eyes narrowed as I took in her smile. The girl from One killed Vulcan in his year. It was my time to get revenge.

Putting on a smile as bright as I could manage, I walked over to them, grabbing Skyler's hand pulling him along. He drew his hand back and glared at me. "I thought you didn't want to be anywhere near a weakling," he said, his voice low. I returned his glare.

"I still don't," I snapped, "But if we behave like we are foes, they'll think that we're weak and gang up on us."

Smart Boy pursed his lips at my statement but didn't resist when I took his hand again. "Hey!" I said as I got over to them.

"Hi," Dove and Artemis greeted and shook hands with Skyler and me. Romeo smiled, even though it looked absolutely fake and Ricardus didn't even bother doing that. He was staring at someone and I followed his gaze. He was staring at the girl from Six, Cara.

"Ricardus…?" Artemis asked.

"She looks really freaked out," he responded, "I wonder why."

"Maybe because of her crazy Partner," Dove put in, "I swear that guy's unhinged."

"Will he really be a threat?" Artemis asked, looking at each one of us eagerly.

"I guess he will," Romeo muttered.

I zoned out. We were supposed to 'become friends' and discuss strategy and not some silly little boy. It was hard for me to stand near One and yet keep my hands off her neck. I wanted to hear her scream in pain as I would take away her life. That day would come soon, very soon but it was hard being patient.

A figure ran past me hurriedly towards the miscellaneous weapons station. I chuckled. Oh dear Cody, I couldn't have fun with Dove but I certainly could say hello to my other friend.

"Where are you going?" Dove asked as I started towards the boy. I came to a halt. Who did she think she was, asking me where I was going?! She had no right to open her mouth while I was around! Oh, how I wished I could slam one of these swords into her abdomen!

"I've got to say hello to someone," I replied sweetly, grinning at them all, "I'll be back in just a second!"

I clenched my fists as I started walking towards him. This would be so sweet.

* * *

 **Cody Alvera (16) D7M**

It was strange how I had already started practising to kill people. Until now I couldn't believe I had to actually do it, I tried to delay the realisation of it all but now it was here, the training. It was time to accept everything. I had volunteered to get my story out. But for that I needed to wait till the interviews. But was it really worth everything that I had to do now?

I shook my head. It was worth it. I might die but if I managed to accomplish what I wanted to, my death wouldn't be vain. I lined three dummies in front of me and grabbed a spiked club. I could use clubs all right, it wouldn't be too hard. I swung it at the dummy when somebody grabbed my hand and stopped my movement. I looked up to find Victoria standing right there, a crazy smile on her face.

I had seen enough crazy smiles in my life to know that she meant harm. I stepped back fearfully as her grin widened.

"Why, hello darling!" she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Want help?"

"Leave me alone," I said, trying to sound tough. Sadly, I failed.

She stepped closer and yanked the club out of my hand. She rested her hand on my shoulder, giving me goose bumps. "You will need to learn this well, Cody," she said, "For your time in the arena. Let me show you how it's used."

With that she swung the club at me.

Time apparently slowed down. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets as I saw the club approach me but my body was frozen. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't die like this! I hadn't even gotten my story out! Was my volunteering a waste? Was this the reason I was here? People would remember me as Cody Alvera- the Tribute Who Died in Training. It was pathetic!

I shut my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Would it hurt? I hoped not. Tears leaked out of my eyes, my body was vibrating so furiously that I was confused whether I was moving or the earth was moving.

But the hit never came. What came was the sound of a clash. My eyes flew open and I saw a steel rod stopping her club. A hand clutched the rod and I saw the hand belonged to Levi. He looked very angry as he pushed the club away. It was tossed out of Victoria's hand. The girl was too shocked and taken aback to do anything. She looked at him in wonder and Levi lowered his rod.

"Keep your hands off him," he whispered. Why? Why was he protecting me and risking his own life?

"You know nothing!" Victoria spat, "You're on my radar too now, Ten. And you will wonder why you did this just before I behead you!"

Levi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Tawny. "Don't threaten him," she said, not looking at her, "I- It's n-not right."

Her voice was so timid but she had stood up for her ally. I suddenly felt a deep respect for the girl. They were both fighting a Career for me.

"I don't know why you hate me," I said, "But your enmity is with me. Leave them out of it and settle it all in the arena. Now leave."

Victoria's expression told me she wanted to rip me apart with her bare hands. Before she could say anything, Artemis arrived there. She beamed at us and then pulled away her ally, muttering something.

"Uh thanks," I said timidly, looking at the duo from Ten with gratitude.

"Don't mention," Levi responded with a small smile, "She was being a little- never mind."

I remembered what Julius told me. He had been right. They were nice and I needed nice allies.

"Will you…"

"Sure," Levi said, "We'd love to have you as our ally."

"Yes," Tawny said shyly, "We will."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands twice, "COVINY!"

"What?" the two asked.

"Cody, Levi and Tawny- COVINY!" I replied in an excited voice. The name sounded really great. Levi chuckled softly. "It'll work."

And just then he came in.

* * *

 **Merle Loveridge (12) D12F**

I was peacefully learning about medicines and plants when he came in. Charles was very late to training. He smiled sweetly at everyone and he was carrying a… teddy bear? It was big and pink and I was quite surprised to see such a thing with a person like him. It seemed as if it had been stitched.

Charles grabbed a knife and then carried the toy away, as if trying to hide from the various people in the training centre. And then he started laughing.

I saw Artemis skip over to where he was. Her eyes widened with glee and then she came back to the other Careers. "He's ripping it apart! And so expertly! Man, I feel as if he has killed before. Seriously, you guys should have seen that teddy- it's in shreds!"

Dove glanced at her as if she was mad, which she probably was. "That's nothing to be so happy about," she said, turning her eyes back to Charles.

"DONE!" he cried, grabbing the shreds of the toy and throwing it in the air like an over-excited child.

"Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed but then it faltered replaced by a much more confused, "B-but where's the red thing? Where's t-the blood?"

I was really terrified now. Whatever happened, I was not going anywhere near that boy. It appeared as if most of the others had come to the same conclusion; Charles was a psychopath. And then the boy turned to me, his eyes completely devoid of any emotion.

"Hey sweetie," he said, "Do you know why there's no blood here? I came in the morning and even then there was nothing."

"Well," I said, trying to sound as courageous as I could, "Maybe it doesn't have blood."

"That could be the case," he said thoughtfully, "Hmm, maybe those dummies would work."

He stabbed one right where the heart should have been then pulled out the knife then stabbed it again. I had not even realised I had bumped into Dante. Unlike it usually was, he didn't say anything rude to me. In fact, I was surprised that he pushed me behind himself as if trying to protect me. He had done it unconsciously but it made me smile. I did not have a bad District Partner. No, Dante was very nice.

I reached out for his hand and he didn't pull it away. It was as if he hadn't noticed it was me, a murderer. It was blissful to see this side of him.

Wish Charles would have given me an opportunity to think for him in that way. He was chewing at a limb of the dummy and whining about the fact that it didn't taste like flesh. I closed my eyes. This was too much. This was too much. I couldn't handle any more of that psychopath.

With a cry I ran towards the elevator.

* * *

 **Here it is! The training has started and we're closer to the Games! There will be three of these just to make these lovely people interact. What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Thank you, you lovely readers, for your support and encouragement. I love hearing your opinions and every review puts a massive grin on my face. And also, thank you everyone who voted. I was very surprised to see the results actually… there were so many of them who you called your favourites and then you voted as your least favourites…**

 **Anyway, hope to see you soon. Maybe. Have a good day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Training Day Two**

* * *

 **Kimaya Price (15) D8F**

I didn't want to see him right now.

Sasha had a tendency of roaming the corridors, the floors that were not his own, the training centre and wherever else he could go. He was the only one apart from Cass who knew I was from Five and not Darah. And I hoped he would not use it against me to make sure his tribute wins.

And then, when the elevator opened and Cass and I stepped out, he was standing right in front of me. He looked at me with such intensity that scared me. I stepped back just a bit but then he smiled at us.

I took Cass' hand and led him away, looking back over my shoulder. Sasha didn't give me another glance and I was okay with it.

"What's wrong?" Cass asked, noticing that I was nervous.

"He knows me," I replied anxiously, "If he tells anyone-"

"He won't."

I spun around to find Demetrius standing next to us, a bright grin on his face. I returned the smile. The previous day, we had noticed each other but neither Deme nor Cass had tried to make much contact during training. However, after dinner, Deme had come to our District floor. It had been a much emotional reunion. At first the two of them had only stared at each other. I smiled as I recalled the events.

 _"Uh hi?" Deme had said the first words. I was glad he did, staring at the two of them for the past five minutes was boring. Or maybe ten minutes. Or maybe it was only one, but I was too happy to actually notice._

 _"Deme…" Cass started, his voice faltering. His eyes were bleak as he stepped towards his brother. Demetrius reached out with a shaky hand and stroked his cheek gingerly, as if Cass would disappear at his touch. The younger brother smiled contently as he felt his brother's hand and then in a rapid motion threw his arms around his neck._

 _"I missed you so much!" Cass cried into his shoulders, choking on his own voice. Demetrius buried his face in his hair and rubbed his back, enjoying the company of his brother after so many years._

 _"I told them you were there," he whispered, "Nobody believed me but I knew I was right. My brother is alive."_

My smile faded at that. _My brother is alive._ But for how long? Would Demetrius be ready to sacrifice himself to save Cass if it came to it? For some reason I just didn't feel so. I knew that Cass missed his brother everyday but Demetrius looked quite happy with his life with his foster parents. Why wouldn't he want it back? I'd be surprised if he wouldn't. So even if I was wary of him, what was wrong with it?

Deme linked his arms with Cass and me. "Come on people!" he said, "Let's get to training."

* * *

 **Clarity Constello (15) D3F**

It was incredible how annoying a person could be. I couldn't decide whether to praise him on his accomplishment or shove my shoe down his throat.

Since the previous day, Zachariah Basta had been following me. He assumed I was weak, and that was what I was planning, but then I had not thought how far some people were ready to go.

"Hey sweetheart." I groaned audibly on hearing his voice. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I felt him resting his hand on my shoulder. Casually, I pushed it off.

"Get lost," I told him. He grabbed my arm and turned me around, looking at me with a pout.

"Now don't do that," he said in mock hurt, "You know you want me around."

"Who told you that?" I asked furiously. I didn't want to show any emotion but this boy was simply bothersome.

"The scared little girl is so angry," he said smoothly, "Oh the effects I have on people."

I raised my brows. He thought too highly of himself. He stepped closer, too close for my liking, and stared into my eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said, "I wish we weren't here, Clarity. It would be amazing to spend-"

"Enough!" I almost shouted, "Go away or I'll shove this poison down your throat."

"Chill!" Zachariah said, raising his hands in surrender, "I was just asking you whether you want to be in an alliance with me. Cara's already in."

Cara was a good girl but I knew he would desert her the first chance he would have. And alliance with such a pest? Never.

"Thank you for the offer," I said through gritted teeth, "But no."

"Your loss," he said and then walked away without any more words. I was scared now. When he was being a pest, he was annoying. But now when he was being serious and left without any word, he was dangerous.

I knew that there was someone who would come after me. But I was prepared. Zachariah would not even know what hit him. He thought I was weak.

I would show him I wasn't.

* * *

 **Dionne Pierson (18) D5F**

Having tried various weapons the previous day, I realised that a spear would be the best one for me. It just felt right in my hand and I had the strength required to use it properly. And it was a bonus that it was such a strong weapon to use.

Being Reaped had taken its toll on me. Well, at least in the beginning. But now I saw it another way. If I won then I could have enough power, enough people and enough money to search for Sheila. My investigation could begin at a whole new level and the wrong-doers could be punished. And then there was Aubrey. I smiled sadly as I remembered her pretty face, her hug when she told me goodbye. I wanted to do something for her. She was the only one who ever stayed with me and I wanted to help, to give her the life she deserved.

Winning these Games for a girl from Five was difficult, I admitted that, but it wasn't impossible. Especially if I worked hard for it. So, unlike most people who were wasting their time talking and making alliances, I used my time to sharpen my skills with a spear. And then there was the fact that it was all a competition. I loathed the Games but I certainly loved a good competition.

I struck the dummy hard with my spear and then ripped it to shreds. I could do with some practice right now.

"Hey."

I turned to my right and saw Sasha standing a few feet away, a smile on his face. I scowled. I just hated the men from Five and I wanted to wipe that smile from his face. He walked over to me casually and looked at the spear in my hands. Reaching out for another one he asked, "Feel like practicing?"

I smirked. How good a mentor he was! Unfortunately for him, he was going to lose. A drug addict and alcoholic like him wouldn't last long. "Okay."

I pushed my spear towards him but he side-stepped it and in a swift motion hit me on the upper back near my neck. I caught my balance and swung my leg at him but he jumped and dodged it. As he was distracted, I thrust the spear towards him. He barely avoided it, though it ripped through his shirt and then raised his leg towards my chin. I moved back and taking advantage of it, he bent and punched me hard in the stomach. My breath exploded as his fist came in contact and I doubled over in pain. He hit my hand holding the spear with the handle of his own and knocked it out. Then he brought his weapon forward but I dodged it and struck him hard on the side of his neck. He fell on his back and I quickly snatched his spear, holding it over him.

"You lost," I told him.

"Not really."

And then he grabbed my leg and swept it towards himself, throwing me off balance. He snatched the spear back and then brought it forward as if he would stab and I really felt he would but he didn't.

Standing up, he grinned at me. "You're good," he said, "Though you sacrificed your footing to go for the kill. I know you can do it, Dionne. Try your best."

And then he just left, leaving me behind with a small smile on my face.

* * *

 **Skyler "Skye" Laois (17) D4M**

I measured the angle and poised myself. Closing one eye I got a fair idea where the star would land. I hurled it forward, not applying too much force but still enough for it to travel the path. It hit the dummy right in the chest. I smiled as I relaxed.

Big weapons never suited me. Throwing knives and stars were best. And of course traps. They were so easy to use. I glanced around at the other Careers.

Dove and Artemis were practicing, Dove with her katana and Artemis with her long sword. They were both really dangerous. The two girls apparently got along really well. They would joke around and behave as if they were best friends. Dove was slightly bossy but nothing that would offend the other person. Artemis was pure fun. Slightly hot-headed but she was an amazing girl.

And then there was Victoria. She was an annoying git. Pretending to be nice and sweet, she had the aura of someone insane. I was afraid of her but I didn't want to admit it. She was the kind of person who could kill just about anyone who would stand in her way.

The other two boys had bonded too well. Ricardus and Romeo spent all their time with each other, talking about things, training and something else. I had a feeling that the two were planning something but I couldn't get my grasp on what it was.

During my time here, I had observed the behaviour of the other tributes. Many of them were faking and were definitely not what they appeared to be. One thing I knew for sure was that Charles was not a psychopath. Maybe it was his actions. They were a bit too extreme to be believable. I didn't understand how anyone else could not see it but his façade was quite clear. However just because he wasn't a psychopath didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. I was certain that he was as dangerous as he displayed himself to be.

Then there was Dove. She acted so tough, so sure that nobody could tell how utterly perplexed and lost she was. She had not told us anything about herself and abstained herself from any discussion about her home. She wanted to be the leader of the Career pack and we said we were fine with it. But I could already see how indecisive she was.

Lastly, Clarity puzzled me. The girl acted too weak and naïve in my opinion. She was definitely not that way but I couldn't figure out what she was planning. What she knew or what she was hiding. There was one thing I knew though, I had to watch out for her.

I straightened my collar and then resumed my practice, wondering what could happen later.

* * *

 **Dante Callum (18) D12M**

Despite trying so hard, I could not bring myself to hate the girl.

I knew I was being mean to the little child and I knew that a ten-year-old girl wouldn't really know whether she was being used for murder or not. And in spite of my cold attitude to her, Merle tried to be nice to me. I just couldn't stay mad at her.

That didn't mean I was allying with her. No way. Allies would only slow me down. Not only would they get themselves killed but also ensured your journey to the afterlife.

"Dante focus!"

I was brought back to the present as Cameron yelled at me. I hated him for being so bossy but he was a real talent with machetes. He trained me to use the weapon and I surprised myself with how well I managed to work with it. At least the old guy managed to do something useful.

"I need a break," I muttered.

"So soon, young man?" he taunted, a smirk on his face. I scoffed. Now he would give me an hour long lecture on how I should work hard, how I should use all my time to learn things so that I survive. But really, would I survive? I didn't think so. No, I wasn't being pessimistic, it's being realistic.

What about Merle? I had made up my mind that I would not fret over her but she was so nice that I just couldn't help but worry. If I met her in the arena I would help her out.

I missed home right now. Not District Twelve, that was a horrible place to miss, no. I missed my parents, my uncle and aunty. I casually looked at my finger, expecting to find my mother's wedding ring there which I had received as my token.

It was gone.

I looked around frantically, checking my pockets, the place where I was standing. It must have fallen, right? But it was nowhere to be found. I started hunting the entire hall, trying to find it. The ring was the most precious thing I ever had, I loved it. It was all I had that was theirs. I couldn't lose it!

"Where is it?!" I yelled out. Everybody turned to look at me. Merle came running over to me, her features arranging themselves to show concern.

"What happened?" she asked as she came to a halt in front of me.

"My ring! It was my token. Have you seen my ring?"

"I haven't Dante," she replied sadly, "Let's check our District floor." Yes, it could be there. I nodded at her and then ran towards the elevator, the little girl following me although I had no idea why. Maybe it was just her caring nature.

"Wait!"

I stopped and then turned around. The boy from Three trotted to us and held out his palm. On it rested my ring. I exhaled dramatically and snatched the ring back. I was so glad to have it back!

"It was lying there," he said timidly, pointing towards the machete station. I glared at him. Could it be that he had stolen it? But why would he return it then?

"Thanks," I muttered and walked away. But I had my eyes on him now. And I was going to deal with him in the arena.

* * *

 **One more training day, private sessions, interviews and then the Games! Hahahaha! Though interviews *sigh*. Anyway, I just wanted to make it clear that just because your tribute got a short POV doesn't mean that they are bloodbaths. Or vice-versa. They're all so amazing and choosing is so hard! Also, I might have changed your character(s) a bit, or may do so in the future. I feel it's necessary to develop them. So I apologise if I changed your character a bit too much.**

 **Thank you all so much for your kind words and encouragement. I just hope this turns out to be good.**

 **Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Training Day Three**

* * *

 **Ricardus Crawford-Cayne (18) D2M**

Romeo's idea was so bizarre that I was tempted to work on it immediately.

It was risky, yes, but risks had to be taken. Neither of us had a fondness for Careers and it seemed as if the girls were stronger this year. Well, they weren't.

The suggestion was simple. I reflected back on the conversation just to reassure myself that I had taken the right decision.

Romeo and I could relate to each other very well. He was never respected, being the loner that he was. And I… I shivered at the thought of everything that had happened to me. No matter how hard I tried, I could not get over it. All the pain, the humiliation.

But that was the reason I was here. And that was also the reason that I accepted Romeo's offer. He had suggested that the two of us leave the Career alliance.

Now, anyone would think it was suicidal. And it was. Four trained tributes would be after us. But when I contemplated on it I realised it was a much safer option. If we stayed around the girls, we would constantly be under the threat of a fight. Because both of us sensed it; a feud was bound to happen. So why not break away?

Not that we planned on telling anyone. No… that would just ruin it all and foil our plans. We would leave during the bloodbath.

"What about Skye?" I had asked.

Romeo had frowned at that. "He's like us," he had replied, "But not quite so much. And anyway, if he joins in it would turn out into two Careers alliances, a separate for both boys and girls. And that wouldn't be a good idea."

I agreed. It wouldn't be a good idea. It was just- Skye and I were too alike. Never appreciated for what we were, being humiliated for something that wasn't our fault. Having no friends, no respect. We were both here to prove ourselves. It actually made me sad that we were both in the same year. Had it not been the case, I would have rooted for him.

Sadly, that was not the case. Only I was getting out, hopefully. I had to show those good-for-nothing bloody rascals that I wasn't a waste of space. I dropped my sword as I lost control over myself. The sound of the sword clashing against the floor startled me for a second. As I bent down to pick up the sword, I saw someone's legs approach me. I looked up to find Dove frowning down at me.

And looking at her expression I knew she meant business.

* * *

 **Dove Savage (18) D1F**

Ricardus looked at me with started eyes as he stood up again, the sword clenched tightly in his hand. My eyes travelled to it then back to his face. Now, why would he be startled? Ah, if he was planning something against the alliance.

Romeo might have thought that I didn't notice his strange behaviour. He had tried so hard to persuade me to leave the alliance. A manipulator that he was, he never said anything directly. I wasn't going to fall for his traps so he had given up ultimately and focused on poor Ricardus.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. I smiled at him. Poor boy. I felt really sorry for him. For all the three boys actually. None of them really had a great life or even a happy life. Far from perfect. In any other circumstances I would have supported both Ricardus and Romeo but this was not an ordinary situation. Only one of us was getting out alive and I had to ensure that it was me.

The two of them plotting against my Career alliance was not something I wanted. It was undesirable and it would cause turmoil among the members. But I had to play along. There was no proof on the basis of which we could ask them to leave the alliance and the question of betrayal would never arise. But that wasn't going to happen. And neither was I sure whether the other members of the alliance would accept the truth when I told them or not.

"Come on Ricardus," I said brightly, "Shall we go and meet the new member of our team?"

"New member?" he asked in confusion.

"Well yes," I replied, "We can always use some street skills, you know?"

With that I turned on my heels and joined the rest of my group. I was certain that the new addition to our team would only benefit us. I had witnessed him steal that ring from the boy from Twelve the previous day. Never before had I come across a person who was so stealthy. He was emotional, as Skye was quick to point out, but that could be useful too.

"Ricardus, meet Dane."

The younger boy smiled at us though he appeared tensed. Artemis chuckled. "Relax!" she said, "We're a team now!"

"Yes we are," I added, "And I am hoping to take this team far."

And I would. Even if I had to take my District Partner out of my way.

* * *

 **Dane McAteer (16) D3M**

I shook hands with Ricardus who looked at me as if wondering what I was doing here. To be honest, even I was wondering the same thing. It had been quite abrupt.

Artemis had simply walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder, grinning widely. Needless to say, I was startled. "Hey!" she said, "Dove and I loved your trick!"

"Um, trick?" I asked, trying to play innocent. Not that my pale face or fearful eyes let it happen but I tried.

"Aww, don't be like that. You can't fool us. So I was just wondering whether you will like to join our alliance?"

I was dead. If I joined the Careers I was disposable. If I didn't join them they would come after me during the bloodbath. I had to try something that would get me out of both the situation.

"So you found out that I have a habit of stealing," I responded heatedly, "And you still want me around? Why would you do that? I'm a kleptomaniac, how can you trust me?"

"Listen kid," Artemis replied in an equally furious tone, "I'm just asking you whether you want to be with us or not. Choose wisely. I don't have time for-"

"Calm down Artemis," Dove said as she caught up with us. She turned towards me with a kind smile.

"Dane," she said, "Give me one reason why shouldn't trust you. I get it that you can't help stealing things but you do return them. No other person would do that. I think you are completely reliable and so does Artemis. Don't mind her, she's a bit short-tempered, but she doesn't mean anything against you. So let me ask you again, will you like to join us?"

Artemis gave her a 'are-you-serious? -I-totally-meant-that' look but she ignored her, her eyes boring into mine. I found it impossible to look away. There was nothing I could do now. I couldn't refuse, there was no hope of getting out of this mess.

"Okay," I replied gingerly and the girls beamed at me. We shook hands and Dove went to get Ricardus whereas I went off with Artemis.

I was again thinking on what I could say, what I could do, that these people would themselves ask me to leave. I could have pretended to be a sociopath but Charles was already there and I honestly didn't want to challenge him. I could act as if I was bipolar but again Demetrius ruined everything. I sighed. There was just no way out of this fix.

Now, only the chaos of the bloodbath could help me escape.

* * *

 **Hickory Marie (17) D7F**

I knew it was wrong but I had already accepted it.

There was no way that I would escape this mess. These people wanted me dead and they would do so at any cost. All I had to hope for was that the end would come quickly. I did not want to suffer in pain and agony and have the audience and my killer laughing over it.

I stopped, my axe clutched tightly in my hands. Why was I practicing then? Why was I trying so hard when I knew I was doomed? I could not shake off the feeling that the other tributes would annihilate me but I still could not stop trying.

"Relax Marie," I heard Zac say as he casually wrapped his arms round my waist from behind, "Nothing will happen to you."

I smiled. Zac was probably the sweetest person around in this place. When Charles had shown up, the boy had helped Cara get over it. And then he had asked me in that very sweet way of his whether I would like to ally with him or not. I needed allies because I wanted to try my best at getting out, so I had said yes. Now I just liked having Zac around. It made me feel warm inside although I had no idea why.

I turned around to face him and gave him a quick hug which he returned. Squeezing my hand gently, he said in his soft tones, "Keep trying. I'll protect you. That's what friends are for, right?"

Friends… Somehow I could associate that word Zac. He was trying so hard to help me out; he had even taught me the basics of swimming which he had learned from his cousin. I grinned widely at him.

"Thank you Zac…" I muttered, "Thank you so much."

"No need for that," he replied with a smile on his handsome features. He released his arms from around me which I had not realised were still there. I turned red at that and he chuckled.

"Sorry for that," he said, then seriousness took over his voice, "I should go and check on Cara. She's a bit, you know… disturbed."

"Yes you should," I replied and then he took off. I smiled again and then turned to the dummies with my axe, hacking at them with all the strength I had. Whatever the outcome, I had to try.

* * *

 **Demetrius Likorus (18) D5M**

Despite all the tension that was in the atmosphere, I could not help but admire my weapon choice, or my adaptability that allowed me to use them.

Two maces were cool. Defend with one, attack with the other. There was a boy from two who did that a few years back but I was sure Outer District tributes were not so talented. Or at least I tried to be sure but how could I decide?

I swung my mace and just them Kimaya approached me. Well, I almost took off her head. She jumped back a mile in fear, her eyes almost popping out of her sockets.

"Don't mind me," I said rather stupidly and she looked at me as if I was an interesting specimen. I didn't know about specimen but I was interesting. I didn't know about that either but I liked to think that I was interesting.

I grinned at her. She was so sweet and helpful and adorable! Cass had made a really good friend; I would give him that. And she was always so nice to me.

"Will you, uh, keep those away for a second?" she asked.

"Oh sure," I replied and put the maces back where they were. She smiled kindly at me.

"Deme, I wanted to speak to you about something," she said, her smile gone, replaced by a worried frown. I knew where it would lead now but I smiled at her encouragingly and nodded at her to continue.

"Deme, only one of us is getting out," she started, "And- and Cass has had a very b-bad childhood. C-can you help m-me to protect him so that he h-has a higher chance of w-winning?"

Kimaya never stuttered and if she was doing so now it meant she never expected me to give her a positive response. I felt hurt. Nobody thought I would provide them assistance. That wasn't right! I was reliable!

"I'll try my best," I replied sourly. She looked at me apologetically. "I know I'm asking for a lot," she said, "But I want Cass to win, Deme. And I will do anything for it."

With that she walked away to where her friend was. It looked as if Cass was asking her what she was talking to me about and she was trying to shrug off the question. My awkward brother was actually quite easy to persuade, especially if it was that Kimaya doing so.

There was no reason for it, but I felt a whole new rage for her. She was trying to show how selfless and great she was. I was certain that when the time would come she would desert Cass. Girls like her always did. And she pretended that nobody could care about my brother more than her. It was annoying. It was so annoying.

And protecting Cass? Why, I would do that of course. Why wouldn't I? he was my brother!

Not that it meant I would not try getting out myself.

* * *

 **It's done. It's done! What do you think of the situations right now? What was the most surprising thing this chapter? And two hundred and two reviews… thank you so much all of you! It is much higher than last time and I never thought that would happen… Thank you.**

 **Now, the alliances. Alas! I can't think of any creative names for them.**

 **Dove/Artemis/Victoria/Skyler/Dane**

 **Romeo/Ricardus**

 **Ainsley/Rosamund**

 **Zachariah/Cara/Marie**

 **Cody/Levi/Tawny**

 **Demetrius/Cassander/Kimaya (Darah)**

 **So these are the alliances, for now at least. Half of my alliances are made in the Arena so…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and have a very lovely day ahead!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Private Sessions**

* * *

 **Romeo Achilles (18) D1M**

I tapped my foot anxiously on the floor as I waited for the Private Sessions to begin. I glanced at Dove sitting next to me and she looked as agitated as I felt. She was nervously twirling the end of her shirt. I shut my eyes.

Being Careers, neither of us was supposed to feel nervous about this. We had trained all our lives for this, why would anything go wrong? But things could go wrong when one would least expect it. Both of us realised that and we were right to be nervous. Unlike Artemis, who seemed to be a bit too excited.

Looking at her only intensified my hatred towards Careers. They were horrible and despicable, especially the ones like her. They were the ones who mistreated me back home and these kind of people would keep bothering people who were not 'good enough'. At least Ricardus was not like her. Honestly, he was more like me and maybe that's why I was ready to form an alliance with him. I could have included Skyler but I didn't. Skyler didn't have a loathing for the other Careers like we did. And neither did he have the heart to turn against his alliance. He was too loyal for his own good so he couldn't really be included.

I sighed and glanced back at Dove. The two of us had already decided what we were going to do. She planned on showing them how good she was with throwing knives and a katana. She was dangerous with that thing and I'd rather keep my distance from her if went around with that in her hands. Her survival skills weren't the best but her weapons knowledge could balance it out. I groaned inwardly. Throwing knives were my strong point too. Why did we have to have that in common? But I had my survival knowledge with me. I knew how to start fires or camouflage or anything of the sort and I planned on displaying it. I wanted a score of nine or ten to have sponsors… and to protect myself from Ruby's rage. She would eat me alive if I scored less than that.

Then Dove was called. She stood up with slightly shaky legs and I squeezed her shoulder. She looked at me with a smile and I grinned back at her.

"Good luck," I said, "You'll do well."

"Thank you Romeo," she replied and then walked away where the Gamemakers were waiting. I sat down again, patiently waiting for my own turn.

* * *

 **Artemis Merone (17) D2F**

I shouted out to Dove, wishing her luck for the Private Sessions. She flashed me a smile before disappearing behind the doors. Leaning back in my chair, I whistled softly. Waiting was boring, these people around me were boring. There was nothing interesting happening. At least they could have allowed me to practice in the meantime! But no, they wouldn't. they simply wouldn't. What did they have against me?! Why was I being denied of the feeling that one got during battle?

I was eager to showcase my talents. Ha, these simpletons didn't know how many tricks I had up my sleeve. I'd show those Gamemakers the elegance of my sword, the shower of my daggers and my acrobatic skills. Nobody knew I was a gymnast and how good I was with it. Not even my allies had any idea what I was like. They saw me as Artemis, the Overexcited Career, not as Artemis the Stealthy and Fabulous Hunter. Well, they would know pretty soon.

I caught Ricardus' eye and grinned at him. He might appear weak, well comparatively, but there was something about him that made me mark him as a major threat. I had seen a mad gleam in his eyes when he practiced on the dummies. It was as if he couldn't wait to shove his sword into our guts and tear us apart.

Knowing his background, I could tell that was the case. He despised Careers who were stronger than him so obviously he would target me. Nobody in the alliance was as strong as me. Sure, they might have knowledge on weapons and things like that but they didn't have what I did. The love for battle. The love for the adrenaline that would course through me. The happiness I felt holding a sword in my hand. The pleasure I felt during a combat. They had all come here to win for different reasons, I was here to enjoy my life and to make it adventurous. I had nothing to lose and quite a lot to gain. I wasn't even scared of death. It would be so much better to die in a battle than in other ordinary ways.

Beside me, Dane was fidgeting. There was nothing in his hand and maybe that's why he was being so restless. That kid annoyed me. It was okay to steal but then returning the stolen items? What the hell did that even mean?! It was the poor boy's habit and he couldn't help it. It would have been much better if he would have done it for the joy it would bring. We would have been buddies.

"Artemis," Ricardus said, "You've been called."

I almost ran over to the hall, unable to contain my excitement. Now was the time to prove myself. And prove myself I would.

* * *

 **Charles "Chip" Chevrolet (16) D6M**

I didn't like doing this to Cara. I didn't even know why I felt reluctant manipulating her. The thing was that I never had a friend. I could try but I was afraid others would find out about Arden and my own scandals. But sometimes I felt lonely. Nobody would remember me if I died.

I looked up as I saw Cara walk out of the hall. Now it was my turn and I had not even decided what I would do. There was always one thing to do though but that could ruin my chances. Or they could actually raise them considerably.

As I walked in I felt the piercing gaze of Matthew Hayes on me. There they were, all those despicable Gamemakers. Had they not put me in such a fix I would have been living comfortably in my house and Arden would have volunteered a few years later. But no, they had to make people's lives a misery.

"Stop glaring," Matthew said. He was young, young for a Gamemaker. I didn't think he was even thirty. He didn't have the aura of someone experienced and he appeared to be someone that was easy to anger. My lips curled upwards. This was going to be fun.

I lined up five dummies around me at different distances and then hacked at them with a mace. I cut off their arms, their legs, their organs and finally their heads. In moments they were all little more than debris but I could not say I enjoyed it. They had that red liquid flowing out, the replacement of blood. And I hated blood.

Glancing at Matthew, I grinned widely at him. "It was fun, right?!" I cried in my fake childish voice, trying my best to mimic Arden's style. He raised his brows.

"That was impressive," he admitted, "Do you have anything else that you want to show?"

I laughed. "You want to see more of me?!" I exclaimed, putting every emotion of happiness in my voice, "YES! I have SO many things to show you! I can make fires! Do you want to see?"

"Do whatever you want to do," he responded in a bored voice. I smirked. He wouldn't be bored after I show him the fire I would create.

I skipped to the fire station and set to work. There was enough wood to make hundreds of small fires. I set them to flame.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Matthew cried as he jumped to his feet along with the other Gamemakers.

"My fire!" I cried, "I'll use it to kill other people! We'll play!"

I ran away from where I was to the gate of the hall. They were ordering Avoxes to put out the flames but a couple of them themselves burned to death as the fire engulfed the entire station.

"That's what you get for wasting my time," I muttered and walked out, although I had not been given permission to. It was unfortunate that those Avoxes had to die but Hayes' expression had been priceless.

* * *

 **Zachariah "Zac" Basta (17) D9M**

The training scores were about to be announced. I kept my fingers crossed. I was no Career but I had been trained by Ale in a few weapons. I was grateful for it. I scoffed. No, there was nothing to be grateful for. He was the reason I was here, trying to persuade foolish girls into joining my alliance just to save myself. I didn't particularly like doing this but only one of us would get out alive and I' rather have that person to be me.

I had heard some news though. The girl from Twelve, Merle, brewed a poisonous potion for the Session. When Hayes sent an Avox to test it Merle protested. Hayes said he wanted to check whether her venom would work or not. Wanting to save the Avox, the girl drank the poison herself. Now she was in the hospital, suffering from some neurological damage but very much alive. Personally, I thought it was stupid of her. What was she trying to gain? Her whole family could be punished as she had tried to commit suicide! Why did no one ever care about their family? Had they suffered from what I did then they would.

Then there was the boy from Six. I didn't even want to think about him. The psychopath had actually set the whole station to fire, killing two people! How did he get away with that?

Lisbeth stared at the screen in front of her intently. However hard I tried, I could not persuade her to join me. I reached out for her hand gently and squeezed it. She gave me such an angry look that I withdrew my hand immediately.

"Concentrate. The scores are here," she said and then turned towards the television. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the screen.

Dove's face flashed on the screen and under it was her score. She got a Ten. That was something I had expected. After all, she was the leader. Romeo got a very good score of Nine too and I was mildly surprised. He didn't seem that good.

Next score simply blew me away. Artemis got a score of _eleven!_ How did she manage that?! The last time someone got an eleven was ten years back, and the girl had died in the bloodbath but Artemis was certainly not like Coleen. No, she got an eleven… And then Ricardus got a Nine! What the hell was happening?!

Next was Clarity with a score of Four. That was expected. She was a weakling. I wouldn't be surprised if she died in the bloodbath. And then there was Dane with a Seven. That was a good score for an Outer District tribute.

Victoria of District Four pulled out a Ten as well. There was going to be serious competition this year. However, Skyler surprised me more than Artemis with a score of Ten as well. How…? He didn't look strong…

Dionne received a Six which was good from someone from Five. Nothing too high or too low. Demetrius got an Eight. And Eight?! That was high!

Next was Cara. She got a Five. It was not too bad, considering her mental state. Ha, she would suit my requirements well. And then Chevrolet got a Two. A Two. But he burned down the station… Wouldn't they give him a higher score like Eleven or Twelve to land him in trouble? But they gave him a Two…

Marie earned herself a Seven, which was desirable. I smiled. Perfect just perfect. But then Cody came along with his score of Eight. What did he do to earn that? An Eight was too much.

Darah, the sweet girl that she was, managed to get hold of a Five. Again, it wasn't bad. And her District Partner got a Six. Hm, average but still good. After all, the Gamemakers tend to get 'bored' after Six.

Lisbeth got a Four I shot her a sideways glance and grinned at her. She ignored me completely and stared at the screen as if she didn't care about her score. Interesting. I waited anxiously for my own score to pop up. I hoped it was decent but nothing too high. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw it was Eight. Had it been a Nine, the Careers would have definitely targeted me.

Tawny got a Six which surprised me. She didn't seem mentally well, not completely. And yet she managed quite a good score. Levi did an amazing job of painting a target on his back with his score of Nine though. For some reason I was not too surprised. Their alliance had strong members. They had to be taken out fast.

Rosamund pulled out a Seven! That was really impressive considering she was so young. Ainsley got a Five which was also fine. Especially for someone who was always goofing around and cracking jokes when it was certainly not the time to do so.

Lastly, District Twelve was here. Merle scored a One. It was pathetic but it wasn't the girl's fault. I felt bad for her. What they were doing was wrong and now they were purposefully making her a target. This wasn't fair. Next up was Dante with a score of Seven. It was good for someone from Twelve.

I stood up and stretched. The competition was too tough. Too tough.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I could have written what each one of them did but I didn't want to. Too tired…**

 **Well, here are the scores.**

 **Romeo Achilles - 9**

 **Dove Savage - 10**

 **Ricardus Crawford-Cayne - 9**

 **Artemis Merone - 11**

 **Dane McAteer - 7**

 **Clarity Constello - 4**

 **Skyler Laois -10**

 **Victoria Mason - 10**

 **Demetrius Likorus - 8**

 **Dionne Pierson – 6**

 **Charles Chevrolet - 2**

 **Cara White - 5**

 **Cody Alvera - 8**

 **Hickory Marie - 7**

 **Cassander Likorus - 6**

 **Kimaya Price - 5**

 **Zachariah Basta - 8**

 **Lisbeth Miller - 4**

 **Levi Fields - 9**

 **Tawny Stallyon - 6**

 **Ainsley Fischer - 5**

 **Rosamund Blume - 7**

 **Dante Callum - 7**

 **Merle Loveridge - 1**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Also, do read IVolunteerAsAuthor's story Journey to the Top. It's really well written. And WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper has started a new story Battles of History so please do take a look. Both of them are amazing writers and will not disappoint you.**

 **So have a good day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Interviews**

* * *

 **Rosamund "Rose" Blume (14) D11F**

Tapping my foot anxiously, I waited for Ainsley to step out of his room. Both of us had to get ready and I had to admit that the prep team had done a really good job. My hair was tied in an intricate bun and my makeup had been done in a way to make my skin flawless, and to make me appear a couple of years older. The black gown that I was wearing hugged me. It was flowing at the bottom and I was glad it was full-sleeved.

Now I couldn't understand why they were taking more time for Ainsley. A lot of yelling emanated from his room. I sighed. He was definitely giving the prep team a hard time. All I hoped was that he wasn't telling them about his theory that Snow and Hayes were same.

All my good mood dissipated when they crossed my mind. They had destroyed everything, EVERYTHING! Suddenly I didn't feel all that good about my prep team or my appearance. Tomorrow, I would most probably die. And these people were forcing me to act as if it was nothing!

I gritted my teeth angrily and leaned against the wall. Whether it was Snow or Hayes, both of them deserved to die. Maybe Ainsley was right. They were not the same person, but they shared their wickedness and their sadistic nature.

"Damn them!" I cried. Not only was I infuriated with these two, I also saw no prospect of killing the girl from One. She might not be all that good with big weapons, or maybe she was but I had never seen her use them, however her knife-throwing skills were too good. And I had a sneaking suspicion that Victoria was after her too. It was just the way she looked at Dove… it was the same look I had.

"Rose…"

I hadn't noticed that the door had opened. Ainsley was standing in the doorway, a painful look on his otherwise adorable face.

"Why are you- why do you look so hurt?" I asked.

"It-it isn't fair," he said, "They shaped my eyebrows. Who cares about eyebrows?! Hell, I feel like a girl."

He said it so sadly that I started feeling angry too. It was stupid. We were both heading for our death and all they cared about was eyebrows!

I had to admit he looked amazing in his dark blue tuxedo. He appeared older too. Did they do it on purpose? So that the Capitol could ignore the fact they were killing children?

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He squeezed it back and gave me a grin. I loved his innocent smile. There was no scope for me to get out; my Reapings had been rigged.

But there was certainly hope for him.

* * *

 **Sasha Flame (19) Victor of 68** **th** **Games**

The interviews were about to begin soon and I couldn't help but feel anxious. Dionne would handle herself really well, I was positive of that. But Demetrius… If he started talking about Cassander being his brother or any other thing, or if he just started acting really strange then he would be done for.

Glancing at Max, I saw that she was worried too. "They'll manage, right?" she asked. It felt strange to be spoken to like that by someone who was much older, it was as if I had to assure her. I nodded. "They'll manage."

Being one of the youngest persons around was not easy. Many of the other mentors were staring at Jacob and me and while he appeared to be quite unfazed by all of it, I couldn't help but turn red. Ruby winked at me and I looked away.

Cress and Haley were as nervous as I was. He was cracking some jokes to make her laugh but it was definitely not working. Julius, on the other hand, was not disturbed at all. He was leaning against the wall, away from the rest of us, his arms folded across his chest, noticing everything silently.

I faced the screen.

Caesar greeted the audience in his charming and funny way. I smiled, remembering my interview with him only a couple of years ago. I had been unable to speak properly initially due to stage fright but he had relaxed me completely. That's how good he was. Today he was dressed in a ruby coloured suit and his hair were dyed the same shade. Ruby… I covered my face with my hands.

"And now, give it up for the lovely Dove Savage!"

The Capitolites clapped like crazy as Dove elegantly walked towards Caesar, a confident smile on her face. She was beautiful and that would definitely rope in sponsors, along with that score of hers.

"Dove, you're looking lovely tonight!" Caesar said kindly as he shook hands with her. "Thanks Caesar," she replied and took a seat.

"So Dove, what inspired you to volunteer?"

She seemed to hesitate for a second before answering, "The Games…I've heard how they help people to know more about themselves. That's what I want, Caesar. Know myself better."

"I hope you succeed at that," he said kindly, "So, you got an amazing score of Ten! Has your mentor helped you achieve that?"

I scoffed. All her mentor did was to pressurise her and threaten her. Ruby looked intently at Dove who replied, "Of course! Ruby has been very supportive and she's helped me a lot!"

Was it just me or did she really have a hint of sarcasm in her voice? I grinned and gave Ruby a sideways glance. As self-obsessed as she was, she didn't notice anything. I almost laughed at that.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you, Dove," Caesar said as they stood up. Dove shook hands with him. "Likewise Caesar, likewise."

"And now, please welcome Romeo Achilles!"

I took a swig of alcohol as I looked at Romeo walking towards Caesar. He was good-looking and would gain sponsors easily. And as far as I could tell, he had more up his sleeve than he showed. I smiled. It would have been wonderful to be his mentor, maybe. With his personality and his charm, I was sure he would make it further than people gave him credit for.

"Romeo, there's been a lot of rumours that the girls of the Career alliance this year are much stronger. What is your take on that?"

Romeo smiled politely. "I don't know about stronger or weaker," he replied, "But I guess we boys are different from the usual that hail from our Districts."

"How, may I ask?"

"All three of us rely more on our observation and analytical skills than brute strength. It doesn't mean we're weak or cowardly. It means we're not fool-hardy."

"What was your reason to volunteer?"

"The same as Dove's. I want to know more about myself. And I want to prove myself. I don't think I need any other reason."

"Very true Romeo, very true."

Smart boy. He carefully avoided the question that could land him in trouble. I emptied another glass of wine and refilled it.

"Sasha," Cress said, taking the glass from my hand, "Stop it now."

"Oh come on," I scoffed and took back the glass, downing it. I felt his glare as I turned to see Artemis almost skip over to Caesar. That girl always appeared to be over-excited. Not about everything in general but definitely about everything related to the Games.

"Artemis! It is a pleasure to have you with us."

"It's my pleasure too!" she answered genuinely.

"Artemis, with your mind blowing performance you attained a score of eleven! How do you feel about that?"

Artemis smiled sweetly at that. "Well, of course I am happy," she replied in a somewhat humble manner, "And it just shows that I can do well."

Do well. Not win, but do well. She was showing herself as a confident and somewhat cocky but not over-confident. Smart.

"Since you have the highest score in your alliance, among all the tributes actually, our audience really wants to know why you're not leading the alliance."

I saw this question coming. Narrowing my eyes, I focused on her answer. And that was also something I had expected.

"Caesar, just because I have a higher score doesn't mean I'm a better leader. In fact, I lack in leader-ship skills whereas Dove is amazing at that. She knows when to lead and what is best for the alliance." I smirked. Her answer was not really true. The Leader of the Career pack was someone who went out early and against whom everyone ganged up. Artemis was only saving her skin by not taking up that position.

Next was Ricardus and Ruby whistled. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and pants but the first four buttons of his shirt were left open. He winked and waved at the crowd and Ruby whistled again. I rolled my eyes.

"Ricardus, which member of your alliance are you the closest to?"

"I'm close to everyone in my alliance. However, I admit that Romeo and I are the closest. It's almost as if we're brothers."

"Is there anyone special back home?"

Ricardus smiled almost sadly and replied, "Yes Caesar. Aemilla. I promised her I'll return and ask her hand for marriage."

Caesar smiled at him. "She must be so proud of you Ricardus. And we sincerely hope that you get to see her soon."

"Thanks Caesar," he replied, "I just want to say…" He paused for a second, "Aemilla, I'll try my best to get back to you. Just know that you're special, and will always be."

"Dang!" Ruby exclaimed, "No scope for me."

"Only a fool will like you back," I muttered. "What?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Stop wasting your time and focus," I retorted. She mimicked my words and then turned back. I heard Haley sigh and Cress' light chuckle.

"Clarity!" Caesar exclaimed, "It's amazing to have you here with us! You're looking so lovely!"

"T-Thank you," the girl replied timidly as she shook his hand. Frowning, I looked at Max, who shook her head. This girl was faking.

"Clarity, are you enjoying your stay in the Capitol?"

"Yes, I am," she replied in her shy manner, "The p-people here are very kind and sweet. This is a really wonderful place!"

She was manipulative and brave, I'd give her that. I had been asked the same question and had been unable to answer it. Partly due to stage-fright and partly due to my loathing for them.

"Clarity, are you nervous? There is really no need to be. We're all friends here."

Yeah right. Friends.

"No I'm not nervous," Clarity said hurriedly, "Just, uh, I never thought I'd be here. In front of so many wonderful people."

"That's sweet of you, Clarity. So, have you got any allies? I think many people would like to be your friend."

"As of now, I don't have any. However, I'll-I'll try my best."

"That girl's going far," Max muttered beside me. I nodded without actually paying attention then turned to where Cress was. He had taken my bottle of wine and had basically left me without any support. "Cress-" I started. "No," Haley interrupted, "After the interviews, Sasha." I slumped back in my chair, my throat parched. Would I even survive till the end of the interviews?

Dane looked a little too happy to be here. There was a cocky smirk on his handsome face and I smiled. I hadn't had any interaction with him but I had heard that he was a really sweet boy. My smile faltered. He could very well die tomorrow…

"Dane! That was a good score that you got."

"Thanks, but it's all because of my mentors. They worked really hard with me."

"Dane, what do you think of your District Partner?"

"Clarity is a sweet girl and I couldn't have asked for a better District Partner."

"Is there any tension between the two of you? Because if the two of you get along well, why haven't you allied?"

Dane laughed. "There's no tension at all! No, no, it's just that we want to try our luck separately. I didn't want my only ally to be a girl, it becomes a little uncomfortable."

"But you must have allies, right?" Dane hesitated. His calm demeanour faded momentarily but then he regained his composure and smiled.

"Yes I do," he replied, "But you'll find out more in the arena."

I lowered my gaze. It would be devastating to see his death. Although I didn't know him but I still didn't want him to get hurt. He might have been an amazing person to be friends with.

Next was Victoria and she looked breath-taking. So beautiful… she would get many sponsors. If I were a Capitolite I would have sponsored her, her eyes gave an aura of bloodlust.

"Hello Caesar," she said politely and gave him a hug. "Hello dear, you're looking really lovely," he said, hugging her back.

"Victoria, what was the reason to volunteer?"

Victoria laughed lightly. "Caesar, dear, the Games are the best way to bring honour to one's District and family. Is any other reason required?"

Caesar laughed. "No, no Victoria. But your spirit is admirable."

Yes, she was admirable. I wished I was the one taking her interview… No, I couldn't let myself get distracted. Unable to control myself, I swore. Ruby looked at me with a devious smile and then giggled. "Don't worry, I'm still with you!" That was the problem.

"Victoria, what do you think of the competition this year?"

"They're all strong, and it would be foolish to underestimate any of them. However, I have faith in myself and I have something else that they don't. And it is going to help me."

"What is it Victoria? Will you like to share with us?"

"In time, Caesar. In time."

Even the way she threatened the other tributes was lovely. I grinned rather stupidly and Haley joined me. "She did well," she said, "I was expecting her to go all psycho and start a drama." What was she saying?! How could such a beautiful person be a psycho?

Her District Partner was quite handsome too and the crowd greeted him with an applause too loud. Skyler deserved it. Everyone neglected him and thought he was weak but with that score of ten he had proved everyone wrong. He was going far, very far.

"Skyler, all of us were very impressed by your score. Congratulations for that."

"Thanks," he replied somewhat dryly. Cress seemed to be a little disturbed by that. He looked nervous and he was biting his lips. Haley squeezed his shoulder and he gave her a 'Just-look-what-he-is-doing!' look to which she replied with her trademark 'Calm-down-right-now-or-I'll-punch-you' look after which he _did_ calm down a bit.

"Skyler, it seems that the boys from One, Two and Four have been overshadowed by the girls this year. What is your opinion on that?"

"Everyone's asking the same question," he replied, "And my answer will remain the same too. Scores don't decide anything. We're not weaker than our Partners, we just follow a more logical and safe path. And when the Games start, you'll be surprised with our performance."

"Skye, who do you think is the most formidable tribute this year?"

"Most formidable? Well, Zachariah of course."

"Why him?"

"Anyone who will observe him will know why I took his name."

Ale paled when Skye said that. He looked down at his feet and started fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt. It was sad, how his cousin had been Reaped like this. I was certain that the Reapings were rigged in Zach's case and that saddened me even more.

My breathing hitched when Dionne was called and I shut my eyes tightly. _Please, please let it be alright. Dionne, please manage everything._

She did radiate a confidence that I liked and hopefully she'd maintain it. I rocked back and forth in my chair as they greeted each other and as Caesar complimented her.

"Dionne, the Capitol has a large expectation from you. You have a fire that few other tributes have."

"Thank you Caesar. It's just that I want to return home and look for my sister."

"Your sister?"

"She disappeared mysteriously and now she has been presumed dead. But I don't believe it. I haven't seen her corpse so I am positive that she is alive. All I want is to find her."

"We hope that you return home and find her, Dionne."

"Thanks Caesar."

Her voice held a determination and sadness which made the crowd 'aww' and 'ah' in sympathy. Fake sympathy. Not that these people knew how to distinguish between fake and real but still. Dionne had been reluctant to open up about Sheela but after much persuasion she had given in. I didn't care what she did, I wanted sponsors for her.

Demetrius was next and just looking at him made me grin impishly. We got along quite well, I might even say that we were friends. Well, sort of. Out of the two, I actually wished that Deme would return. And I hated myself for it.

"Deme, we've heard that you have a special attachment towards Cassander."

"Cass is like my brother. There's something about him that makes me trust him and I can't help but feel attached to him."

"That's sweet. Demetrius, you got a good score of eight. Do you think it will help you against the competition?"

"Oh well, _ them," he responded and my eyes grew wide. I told him not to swear! I face-palmed, groaning ever so slightly. Why? Why?!

"Just kidding," Deme continued smoothly, "They're tough but so am I. I'll give it my best shot and it would be wise of them to be careful."

Arrogant little brat. Adorable arrogant little brat, although he was only a few months younger.

"You want to say something to our audience?"

"Of course!" Deme responded cheerfully, "People, I'm going to give you a really good show so I hope you can give me your invaluable support too. That's all I require to win."

People clapped for him and I heaved a sigh of relief. He messed up once but then he managed. It wasn't too bad. Hopefully, both he and Dionne will get sponsors.

I closed my eyes in gloom as I saw Cara walk onto the stage. She was too nice, too nice to deserve something like this. There was a dull pounding in my ears due to rage but there was nothing I could do. Looking at all these tributes all I felt was helplessness.

"Cara, my lovely girl, it's amazing to have you here!"

"I'm glad to be here too," she replied confidently with a smile, "I never thought I'd be here."

"Cara, what is the one thing you enjoyed the most here?"

"Um, food? Though I must say the people here are more wonderful. They're so kind and encouraging! Really, you're the best!"

The audience cheered her on. Of course those narcissists would do that.

"So, what do you think of your District Partner?"

Her smile faded. Everyone's smile faded. It was no hidden matter that he was unhinged and Cara was mentally unwell too. I wondered how she would handle discussing him. "Come on girl," I muttered, hoping she would be able to maintain herself.

"Charles is," she said, trying to be brave, "He is someone whom nobody can really understand. I'll say he's a strong contender."

"Are you allies with someone?"

"Oh yes!" she replied, happy to stray away from discussing Chip, "I've got wonderful allies in Zach and Marie!"

Zach?! Zach out of all people?! And Marie? Marie and Zach? I turned to face Julius, who appeared to be as clueless as everyone else.

"I asked her and she didn't even…" he whispered and I knew he felt hurt. Julius was an emotional man, though he never showed it, and seeing that his tribute didn't even trust must have been too sad for him.

Charles bounded up to Caesar with a grin on his innocent looking face. Really, he looked so young and naïve… it was impossible for me to even believe that he was so… crazy.

"Hello! Hello!" he said, greeting the audience with a bow.

"Charles do you have any allies?"

"He's evil. He must die. Must kill must save…"

"Charles, I asked whether you have any allies or not?"

"Allies evil. Evil. Must die. Must die."

The audience was silent now as Charles rocked back and forth in his seat just like me. I stopped when he started and stared.

"Charles, uh, what is the best moment of your life?"

"Killing. Killing. Killed my mother. Stabbed her. Stabbed her. Killing."

The audience gasped. The tributes looked shocked as well. He actually…?! I felt really faint now and I could do with some alcohol…

"Do you want to say something to anyone back home?"

A shade of normality flashed in his eyes as he looked at the camera. "Lila, stay away. Stay away. Arden stay away."

After that much interesting interview, Charles left the stage, muttering under his breath. I was glad that he was gone.

Marie made her entry in a much subtle way. She looked lovely and I smiled. But still, Zach?

"Marie! We just learned from Cara that you and Zachariah are her allies! Why did you join this particular alliance?"

"They're both really sweet. Cara is a very loyal and kind girl who will make a really valuable ally. Zach, well he's skilled and reliable. What more could I want?"

"We've heard that you have some strained relation with your mentor. Is that true?"

I felt Julius tense up although I couldn't see him. I could see Marie though, and she didn't seem very happy about the question. Not that she let it show, for she now had another smile.

"Who told you that? Julius is really… nice to me. We get along amazingly well and I couldn't have asked for a better mentor. He's s helpful."

"Did you enjoy your stay here?"

"Of course I did! I had heard so much about Capitol hospitality but after staying here, I have discovered that it is true. You guys are really wonderful."

Smart answer. Marie did not look dumb to me. Then why would she ally with Zach? It was none of my business but still.

Julius tensed even more when Cody's turn came. He was a sweet boy, a bit serious for his young age, but sweet all the same. There were rumours that he had been abused when younger. Why would anyone want to hurt a sweetheart like him?

"Cody, everyone here is curious to know why you volunteered. Will you like to tell us?"

"Caesar, this event is what I had been waiting for. I volunteered to share my story with you, with every citizen of our nation."

"Your story?"

"Yes. Trusting others can be very… dangerous. Throughout my childhood, I trusted my sister more than anyone else. I thought she was perfect. That she cared for me. But you know what? That wasn't the case."

He took in a deep breath and continued, "I was twelve when she showed me her true colours. She came to my room and I thought she wanted to play. But then, she stabbed me."

There was a loud gasp from the audience. I pursed my lips. He had already gained their attention.

"Then she tortured me in such a sadistic way that I can't even tell you. And when I told my parents I thought that they would believe me. But they didn't. My sister is the perfect child. She couldn't harm me, they argued. Nobody believed me."

"I'm sorry, Cody."

"No need to be. I just want to say that what happened with me can happen with other children as well. Parents need to keep a watch on them and make sure that such things don't happen. And children should be alert and think twice before trusting others, even their family."

Many people in the crowd were sobbing. Cody had gained their sympathy and had established himself as some sort of a hero. He had showed that he volunteered only to help children who might face abuse. He was definitely going to be a crowd favourite.

Next was Darah, or rather, Kimaya. I had met her only a few weeks before the Reapings so it came as a huge shock when she was Reaped from among the girls of Eight. I just hoped nobody in our District would blurt out that she was from Five, and also that the Peacekeepers wouldn't notice that either.

"Darah, what are your thoughts on your District Partner?"

"Cass is a sweetheart. I couldn't have asked for a better friend to have in the arena, so far away from home."

"Who do you think is the biggest threat this year?"

"I think all the tributes are competent. It will be wrong to take just one name because we don't really know how good they truly are."

"Did you enjoy your time here?"

"Yes I did!" she exclaimed happily, "It's been so awesome and amazing! My prep team, the trainers, everyone has been so kind to me, it's overwhelming."

My focus broke and so did my self-control. I needed it. I needed to leave. The other mentors would not appreciate it if I gave in to my addiction in front of them. Breathing raggedly, I left the hall.

* * *

 **Cassander "Cass" Likorus (17) D8M**

Sweetheart. Kimaya called me that. I smiled sadly. Why did fate have to be so cruel? We could not get out of this together. It would have been so nice if all three of us could leave all this behind and settle down in a nice place, maybe even the Capitol, and spend our lives in happiness.

That wasn't going to happen.

What broke my heart was that Deme could not openly say that I was his brother. And neither was I going to do that. I waited for so long just to meet him and then when I did…

Tears threatened to spill this time. I was not a very emotional person but whenever I thought about the situation I was currently in, I just wanted to break down and cry. "Relax," I told myself, "Relax."

I could do with some relaxing. I was very nervous as my turn was next. Social situations were something I just couldn't handle. Before leaving the stage Kimaya turned back just to give me a reassuring smile and I nodded gratefully at her.

My legs turned to lead when I was called. "Come on Cass," I whispered, "Come on."

I forced myself to mount the stage. The crowd erupted in a roar of applause and I was startled. There were too many people. Too many people. All I wanted to do right now was to run away and hide in my room.

"Cassander, it's a pleasure to meet you, my boy!" Caesar said shaking my hand. He squeezed it gently to make me calm down. I nodded at him with a smile.

"Same here Caesar. The pleasure is all mine."

"Cass, what did you like the most here?"

I wanted to say there was nothing good here and stomp away but that was not an option. Slowly I replied, "I- I liked everything here. Especially the outfits."

"Well your outfit is amazing."

"I have my stylist and prep team to thank for that. They worked really hard on me."

I answered a few more questions, feeling more awkward as time went by. Why did three minutes suddenly seem like three years? Why couldn't time move fast when you wanted it to?

"One last question Cass," Caesar asked, "If you don't win, who would you like to?"

He had to end it with this. What answer should I give? I was myself confused. Part of me wanted Deme to win because he was my brother. Another part wanted Kimaya to be the victor because of how selflessly she had helped me.

"Uh, I'd rather have one of my allies win," I replied, "They're both amazing and will deserve it."

"Thank you Cassander," he said, giving me a one-arm hug, "And we really hope to see you back."

I would have hoped so too but sadly, no. only one of us was getting out alive.

And it wasn't going to be me.

* * *

 **Sasha Flame (19) Victor of 68** **th** **Games**

By the time I returned Lisbeth was already on the stage. It didn't matter. Max had seen Cass' interview.

"Lisbeth, people want to know why you didn't ally with Zachariah."

"I just didn't feel like it," she replied honestly, "He can be annoying at time."

"What is your strategy for the arena?"

"What is your strategy for the arena? Please share it with us?"

"I have no strategy," Lisbeth said frankly, "Except staying alive, that is."

Quite a straightforward girl. I didn't like her chances now.

"Who do you think will win?"

"I don't know. Maybe Tawny?"

"Tawny! Why her?"

"I just feel she has the drive to win. She is sweet but has a fire. Or so I felt from the few interactions we had."

When Zachariah's turn came people broke into a mad applause. They cheered him on and he on his part, grinned and waved at them as if they were his very old friends.

"Zach, what are your thoughts on the members of the alliance?"

'They're the best allies I could have asked for," he replied, "Marie is a really sweet and smart girl and Cara too. They're reliable and that's all I need in an ally."

"Zach, will you like to share any strategy with us?"

"I have no strategy, Caesar. Just go with the flow."

"Lisbeth just said you can be annoying sometimes-"

"Ah yes," he replied, "I can be pretty annoying, especially when I'm trying to have fun. And Lisbeth being as serious as she is, tends to get angry at my antics."

"Antics?"

"She's jealous I asked the other two girls to be a part of my alliance. I asked her too but she refused and the only reason I see is that she wanted only me to be her ally."

I chuckled despite myself. He actually said that! I could imagine Lisbeth's face turning all red from rage. Ale sighed quite audibly.

Tawny's appearance made me feel quite warm from within. She was a real sweetheart and I just adored that girl. She was diagnosed with Asperger's, I'd heard. Despite that she was smiling at the crowd, shaking hand with Caesar and trying her best to make eye-contact. She was a brave girl and a part of me hoped she would win. Then I chided myself. I had to think of my tributes first.

"Tawny, are you ready for the Games?"

"W-who can ever be ready for something like this?" she replied sadly, "I wish I was, Caesar, but I'm not. I'm just not."

"Why? You have got a really good score and I'm sure that can get you strong allies."

"I have good allies. But…"

"That's amazing! Who are your allies?"

"Um, Levi and Cody. They are really good people."

Tawny was telling them everything about herself. She needed to stop before it got too late.

"Lisbeth here thinks that you are the best contender to win-"

"I have no idea why she thinks so," she interrupted, "Lisbeth is sweet and that's the reason she said so. But really, I don't have much hope for getting out alive."

When Levi came the crowd went mad. The boy smiled politely at them. There was something about him that scared me. Whatever anyone thought, he was a strong contender in my eyes. And he had volunteered.

"My brother Lucas was involved in gambling," he said when asked the reason for volunteering, "And some events happened but long story short, he killed a man to whom he had to repay the debt and since I am his identical twin, he framed me for murder. Since then I spent my time in the asylum and nobody even believed me. I volunteered only to prove everyone that I am not crazy. I'm not insane and I was wrongly accused."

"Levi, you sound angry."

"I am angry," Levi said, "Not even my parents believed me. The Games give me an opportunity to prove to them how wrong they were to not trust me. I thank you all for that."

I had initially thought that the people might not like him but then they broke into an applause, telling him they supported him with their hearts and how sorry they were for him. All of it was fake. If Levi died then only those people would be sad who would bet on him, and that too only because they would lose their money.

Rose smiled wryly as she came up. I was perplexed. What was she thinking? Her eyes held a maddening rage and a sadistic glint that I could never associate with her.

"Rosamund, how are you doing?"

"Amazing Caesar," she replied smoothly, "Especially after watching District One's interviews."

"District One? Why so?"

"My siblings had been in the Games too," Rose replied, "Sadly, they could not make it out."

"I remember. That was really sad that-"

"Yes it was," Rosamund replied, "But Romeo's interview really inspired me. He just showed that I should be confident about myself. And for that, I thank him."

I could not get a grip of what this girl wanted to say. It was as if she was… threatening the tributes from One. But why…? Okay, I thought, her siblings were killed by tributes from One. She was dangerous.

I laughed when Ainsley came in. He was so full of life and so fun that he made people around him happy. He was a sweet boy and his death would be painful. For me.

"Ainsley, how was your time here?"

"It was fantabulous!" he said, "The people here are so freaking amazing. Like, I can't even. And there is one trainer here whom I asked 'how to tie ropes?' and then he said, 'lookie here, tie it like this and then turn it around this way.' But then I asked 'but why not turn it around this way?' 'Because it won't get tied up and you won't get a knot.' And I looked at him in awe and asked, 'B-but that's wrong! If you can use the right end like that, why not the left?' But then he explained very nicely to me how it all worked and what would happen if I tied t the other way round. It was fun! He answered my questions and with my interactions with him I know that the theory is true!"

"What theory?"

"That," Ainsley said, pausing for effect, "Artemis is the reincarnation of Colleen!"

There was a loud silence following this statement. Ruby laughed. "That's true!" she said, "God, this boy is hilarious!"

I was glad when his turn was over. He had given so many logical points to prove the similarity between Artemis and Colleen and had the timer not gone off he would have continued till at least midnight.

It was Merle's turn next. She was wearing dark glasses and I could see Dante staring at her with concern. An Avox was helping Merle get on the stage. She wouldn't able to give her interviews, I realised, my eyes brimming up with tears, she was damaged. There were rumours all around how she had drunk the poison she had prepared for training and that had neurologically damaged her as she had made it wrong. She was blind now, and unable to speak properly. How would she even survive?

Nobody cheered her on. Nobody clapped. Instead a few people booed a her when the Avox left her. She just stood there, wondering what was happening. Her knees buckled and she almost fell down. Caesar rushed towards her to catch her but Dante had reached her first. He helped her stand up and glared at the crowd, which had gone silent.

The girl had to be taken off the stage and the boy remained.

"Dante, your District Partner seems to be in a fix."

"She is," he replied icily, "Because she didn't understand that we are in the Games. That people have to die, even if they are not tributes."

And without another word, he left the stage. Dante didn't realise how big a target he was now. Snow would want revenge. Hayes would wreak havoc on him. And the Capitolites, they wouldn't support him at all.

The interviews turned out well for my tributes. However, the same could not be said about the others.

* * *

 **Lisbeth Miller (16) D9F**

The interviews were over.

I had relaxed considerably after that. It hadn't gone too bad. Maybe they would sponsor me. Would the Capitol want to sponsor me? I had gotten a low score so I wasn't really sure.

One thing that really annoyed me was that Zachariah. He had actually claimed that I was jealous! How dare that good-for-nothing pretentious you-know-what do it! I was going to wring his neck tomorrow in the arena.

I loathed him. Earlier it was just a dislike but now… All he did was to run after Marie and Cara. The former, being a foolish girl, believed everything he said. Couldn't she see that he would use her to survive? I got that Cara was mentally not well, that she was scared for Charles. So when Zachariah offered her help and friendship, she gladly took it. But she was not mad after him! She was not swooning over that jerk. Now Marie…

I shook my head. It was none of my business. I just had to figure out a plan to escape bloodbath.

I shuddered when I thought about it. The Games would commence tomorrow. All this luxury, the time spent here, even my very life was nothing more than an illusion. I tried so hard to not think about the Games but I could not help it. I was trembling, thinking about tomorrow. I would die. There was no way to prevent it. If not tomorrow, then the day after that. But it would happen. I would be a corpse. Would anyone even remember me? Miss me? What would they write on my epitaph? Would my corpse even be given to my family?

I was crying now. I was the never the one to cry but never before had death been so close. I knew that I could die tomorrow and it was just too much. No way was I getting out alive. Would anyone else cry over me?

I didn't deserve this. None of us deserved it. Why couldn't the Capitol children themselves go and fight in an arena? Why us? Why me?! I was good at school; I had hoped to get a good job. Earn loads of money. Live a respectable life in peace. Die a natural death. Was it too much to ask for?

Apparently it was. My life was not my life anymore; it was the Capitol's. I had no right to it. I couldn't escape my fate. I cried even more, my voice becoming hoarser by the second. The next day would bring my doom.

* * *

 **Tawny Stallyon (15) D10F**

 _Levi and I were across the green meadows. He had a tensed look on his face. "Cody!" he cried out, "Cody!"_

 _I looked around in panic. There was no one there apart from us. Cody had been missing since morning. Where was he?_

 _"Cody!" Levi called out. Exhausted from running, he came to a halt to catch his breath. Abruptly, the grass around his feet started swaying in a most unnatural manner. The grass started turning into vines and rose from the ground, ready to attack._

 _"LEVI!" I shouted as loudly as I could, running towards him to get him out. The vines wrapped around his ankles and started pulling him in. Levi struggled against them, but the vines started tracing his legs, tying them together._

 _"Tawny help!"_

 _I grabbed the vines and tried to tear them off him to no avail. I searched my pocket for a knife but there was no knife. I remembered I had one, where was it now? I needed it! Otherwise Levi would be engulfed into the earth!_

 _Having no other idea, I bit down on the vines, trying to get them off him. Nothing happened. To my horror his feet were sinking into the mud. The vines had encased his body and he could even speak. I couldn't let him die!_

 _"Tawny."_

 _I looked behind to see Cody standing a few feet away, a dazed smile on his face._

 _"Cody, help me!" I cried. He just smiled at me._

 _"Why don't you join him?"_

 _With that he threw a knife at me. It seemed to move in slow motion, twirling in the air as it travelled its trajectory. I didn't even realise when it embedded itself in my abdomen. A loud gasp escaped me. I grabbed the knife and pulled it out, only to see it glistening with my blood._

 _There was a muffled cry and I turned around to face Levi. He was no longer there, having been absorbed by the earth._

 _"I'm sorry Tawny," Cody's voice drifted to my ears, "But it had to be done."_

I woke up with a loud scream. The door of my room flew open and Levi was instantly beside me. He cupped my face in his hands.

"What's wrong?!" he asked anxiously.

He was alive! He was alive! I had never hugged anyone outside of family before but now I threw my arms around his neck.

"You're okay!" I sobbed, "You're okay!"

He stood awkwardly for a second, then hugged me back. "Yes Tawny," he spoke gently, "I'm okay. You're okay. Everyone's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"Cody did it!" I said, pulling back, "He killed me and he betrayed you!"

"He won't do that," Levi replied calmly, "It was a nightmare. Just go to sleep."

I glanced at the clock in my room. It was half past two. Maybe I should sleep, but I couldn't. not after that. Not after what I saw. Levi smiled at me.

"Okay dear," he whispered, "I'll tell you a story."

With that he got on the bed and I snuggled against him and closed my eyes. Maybe I could get some sleep. Maybe. After all, I was with my friend.

* * *

 **Thank God it's over. I died. Okay, I agree it isn't that long, but for my standards it was never-ending. I hate interviews and I don't like what I have written but I'm too tired to change anything.**

 **The bloodbath is next chapter! I am eager to write it down and I think it should be up soon.**

 **By the way, I made a blog for this story. Its address is glassglade. weebly. com. I hope you take a look even though it is poorly made. If you didn't give me faceclaims in the form, I chose them. What saddens me is that some of them look way older than the characters...**

 **And thank you for all your reviews. They mean a lot more than you think they do.**

 **Have a jolly day!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bloodbath**

* * *

 **Dane McAteer (16) D3M**

I could not stand still and my legs were shaking a bit too much for my liking. The day had come. It was here. I was right in front of the tube. What would the arena offer? I was not prepared. I didn't want to die!

"Dane," I told myself, "Calm down. Calm down. Don't fret Dane. No need to worry. Everything will be fine."

Who was I trying to fool? Nothing was going to be fine. I was stuck with Careers! I was disposable. I was about to die and I had a very horrible feeling that it would be today.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. This arena outfit was too hot. It was a simple black shirt and combat pants and boots but the moment I put it on I had been sweating like anything.

It was time to enter my tube now. I went in and the glass slid up, encasing me. What if I died right here?! No, that wouldn't happen. Dane, keep faith, keep faith.

I started moving upwards and I shut my eyes. The glass slid down as I came to a halt. Gentle breeze stroked me and I felt quite better. It was slightly cold so I understood why the outfit was so hot.

I opened my eyes.

I saw grass, green, shiny grass. But it wasn't supposed to be shiny. There were some cobble stones that led to something like a fenced glade. All the supplies were scattered over there. There was no cornucopia so I assumed that the glade itself was one. It was too calm to be an arena. There were flowers all around on the grass, and they were shining too. In the distance, a little away from the glade, was something like woods. Not a forest but more like those woods where children might go for camping in those old story books. I looked behind and saw a river that was flowing gently. Over it was a wooden bridge, slightly old, and on the banks small huts dotted the area. Beyond the river was another glade with houses, proper houses, but they were shining too. This place seemed like a village. Birds were chirping sweetly and the breeze was very gentle. I wondered where that river led. It seemed to be flowing to some place that was beyond my vision.

This place could not be an arena for the Games. This was too nice, too calm. I felt myself relax and a smile played on my lips. Now, I looked around. Dante was on my right and he looked angry with the arena. Why would he? This was so nice. On my left stood Cara. I fixed my eyes on the cornucopia. I needed to run fast when the gong would ring.

 _Ten_

 _Nine_

 _Eight_

I tensed myself. All the other tributes got ready too.

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

The gong rang and we all ran in a mad stampede. The Games had officially begun.

* * *

 **Dante Callum (18) D12M**

It was all a chaos.

The Careers were at the cornucopia first and grabbed all the supplies. By the time I reached there they had already dominated the glade. I frowned. I wasn't going to let them have all the good things. As Victoria stooped down to grab a mace I slid on the ground and snatched it.

"Aahh!" I cried out in pain. What was there on the ground?! Something had pierced through my pants and embedded itself in my leg.

Skyler reached for his knife and threw it at me. I rolled out of the way and got up, bruising myself with whatever was on the ground. I swung my mace at him but he dodged. He threw a star at me and I ducked. As I bent, he kneed me in the gut and punched me hard, sending me sprawling on the ground. Victoria stabbed down with her knife but I grabbed her wrist and twisted it around hard so that she fell down too. Picking up my mace, I stood up when I heard a cry.

No…

I turned around to see Merle lying on the ground motionless. Romeo was extricating his knife from her forehead. No, no…! She couldn't die! SHE COULDN'T DIE! I remembered all the times I had been mean to her. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

I was trembling violently. Panting hard, I felt as if my ears were on fire. My vision turned red. All I saw was the boy from One. Holding the mace tightly I ran towards him with an angry cry.

He looked at me in surprise and didn't even have the time to register what happened. I shoved my mace into his stomach. His eyes travelled slowly down to the weapon as I pulled it down. A single tear flowed down his cheek.

"I just wanted to prove myself…" he whispered. With that he fell on his knees and slumped back, his body still. I stood over him with my mace held tightly in my hands. So tightly I was sure that it hindered blood circulation in them. But I didn't care. I had killed a person. A Career.

And the worst part? I didn't feel any remorse.

I turned towards Merle's corpse and all my anger dissipated. She was only twelve. A mere child. She didn't… I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I couldn't even apologise to her for being so harsh to her. I couldn't thank her for being so nice and sweet to me, and for always trying to be my friend. I just wanted to stay with her but there was no time. The other Careers were coming.

Grabbing the nearest bag, I ran out of the glade.

* * *

 **Dove Savage (18) D1F**

"ROMEO!" I cried as I saw his body fall forward. This was impossible! He was a Career! He was my District Partner, how could he die?

I would kill Dante. There was no way he was getting away with that. He ran towards the other end of the glade, where the woods were. Holding my dagger, I ran after him. Ricardus came with me.

"Dove, I'll run after him. You go round the glade and block the opening."

"No," I replied, "That will give him enough time to escape."

Just as I said that a figure blocked my path. I stopped and so did Ricardus. It was Dane.

"Guys, we have to get away from here!" he said, "The ground is-"

"Move aside!" I growled.

He did step aside but continued. "Forget him for now! We need to get out of here through the other way! The ground there is about to-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, "He killed my District Partner! I want my revenge and if you stop me Dane you'll have hell to pay!"

Dante was getting away. I couldn't think of anything; I threw my dagger at him. Luck favoured him, and the dagger stuck in his shoulder blade. It was so frustrating!

"You ruined it!" I cried, turning towards Dane, "You ruined everything! I would have killed him if you hadn't shown up!"

"Look down," he retorted.

Cursing, I glanced at my feet and my eyes widened. This couldn't happen…

The ground under my feet was slowly parting and was being replaced by a hand of glass. It was not happening anywhere else! Why me?! The glass hand grabbed my foot tightly.

"No!" I cried as I tried to struggle my way out of it. It wasn't working. I tried to yank my foot out of its grip. I wished I hadn't thrown the dagger; I could have broken the glass with it. Desperately I looked at where Ricardus- Ricardus?

I wanted to scream in anger. He was gone! Gone! He had deserted the Careers even without Romeo! And now, the hand started pulling me in, into the ground. There was nothing I could do. Would I die like this?!

I didn't know what came over me. But I froze. Nothing could be done. Nothing could be done. My eyes were turning bleak now. Nothing could be done.

Dane stabbed his knife onto the glass hand, trying to smash it. I could have asked him to hand the knife to me but no words came out. Death was too close, too close…

"Snap out of it!" Dane cried, "You're the leader!"

Leader… I should have listened to Dane earlier. He had been trying to tell me that this could happen. And now he was helping me. My knees had sunk into the ground. No… I wasn't going to die this way!

I snatched the knife from his hand and brought it down on the glass again and again until it smashed. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I wasn't dead. I wasn't dead.

Dane was pacing the floor as I pulled myself out of the hole that the glass had caused.

"Don't stay still here," he warned, "You stand for ten seconds and that starts happening."

I moved away from the hole and took his hand. "Thank you Dane," I said, "I should have listened to you. You helped me out. I shouldn't have gone mad at you."

"It's okay," he said warmly, "You were disturbed."

I felt the ground rumble slightly. Exchanging a look with him, the two of went back to where our alliance was.

* * *

 **Hickory Marie (17) D7F**

We had made it out of the glade and were now speeding towards the river. There was a small town on the other side. It could provide us shelter.

"Slowly, Cara," I said as she stumbled and fell. She cried out in pain and looked down at her bare hands. It was covered in blood. On closer examination, I saw small glass bits stuck into her skin, making it bleed.

There was no time to console her. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled her along to the bridge. It was very rickety.

"Careful, you two," Zac said, "This is weak."

Slowly, we moved forward, Cara sobbing silently. We didn't even have enough time to wrap a cloth on her wounds. We stopped just to look back at the glade once we had reached the other bank. Many of the tributes had engaged in fistfights, some were scurrying away towards the woods, and some were trying to run out of the glade.

Zac pulled Cara along into a hut and I followed. He opened the bag he had grabbed and looked through everything that was in there. Luckily we found a roll of bandage and antiseptic.

"Cara," he said softly, "This will hurt, okay? Just be brave."

She nodded and brought her hands forward. Zac grabbed her right one steadily and then pulled out a shard. Cara's screams were too loud as he pulled out another shard. Tears flowed down in streams from her eyes. Soon Zac had pulled out all the glass bits from her palms. I cleaned her wounds and bandaged her hands and then she hugged me tightly.

"There, there," I said soothingly, "It's all right. Calm down."

"Marie…" Zac whispered. I looked at him and he in turn glanced at the ceiling. I looked up and it now dawned on me how big a danger we were in.

From the ceiling hung glass icicles, and they were too sharp and pointy. One of them vibrated just a bit. I gasped.

"RUN!" I cried and raced towards the doorway. Zac got out first, dragging Cara along with him. As I was about to go through, the roof fell in, blocking my path. I was trapped.

"Marie!" I heard them cry. I heard some sound as they tried to get the rubble out of the way but to no avail. And that was when all hell broke loose.

All the glass icicles dropped down. I couldn't even scream as they went through me, ripping me apart completely. And then the whole hut crumpled on me.

The last thing I heard was the sound of my cannon.

* * *

 **Cody Alvera (16) D7M**

"Tawny run!" I yelled as Artemis came after us. She was holding a sleek sword and all she cared about was to get a kill. Levi and Tawny were quite close by and I was a few metres away. My allies ran towards me and Levi stumbled and fell. Tawny stopped to pull him up. No… Artemis had almost caught up with them! Dane was running towards the other members of the Careers when I threw my knife at Artemis.

The girl didn't hesitate even for a second before pulling the boy in front of her. My knife went through his throat and the cannon rung almost immediately.

Did I just…? No… I couldn't have killed someone…

I was rooted to the spot as my allies caught up with me. "Cody move!" Levi shouted, pulling m away. I couldn't move. I had killed the boy… he wasn't bad. He was innocent and I killed him. I had taken a life…

"Cody!" Levi screamed as Artemis threw my knife back at me. I could see it coming, the point facing me. It was too sharp, it was coming for my heart. It was coated in Dane's blood…

Tawny pushed me to the side and the knife fell on the ground. Levi scooped it up and then dragged me away. I didn't even notice where he was taking me. Dane's face just didn't leave my vision. My knife in his throat…

We ran into Lisbeth. She looked frightened seeing the three of us and reached for her slingshot.

"We don't want to fight," Tawny said, "We're just trying to escape her."

Lisbeth looked behind us and sure enough Artemis was catching up. All four of reached the river and Artemis caught up again. I saw Zac and Cara outside a broken down hut and it seemed as if Artemis had found a new target. She laughed in delight as we crossed the bridge. Well the three of us, Lisbeth was behind. I turned back to see whether she was coming.

"Lisbeth no!" I cried. Zac looked towards us then turned to Artemis. The colour drained out of his face.

"NO!" he cried as Artemis slit her throat.

Drops of blood fell on the grass and Lisbeth's slumped. Artemis tossed it aside as if it was nothing and then smiled at us apologetically.

"I would come and join you," she said, "But my allies are waiting for me."

Tears cascaded down my eyes as I saw the girl's limp body. In the distance the cornucopia was empty of tributes except all the Careers. I saw Darah's alliance heading into the woods. Cara gave a high pitched scream and hugged Zac, sobbing on his shoulder.

Our alliance looked at them. We were too near each other. If we wanted, we could have a battle right here.

"We don't want a fight," Levi said, wrapping his arm protectively around Tawny. His voice was too hoarse.

"I don't want it either," Zac said, stroking Cara's hair.

With that he took her away towards the town. We stayed back, not knowing what to do.

"Cody?" Tawny asked.

I sunk to the ground, the glass shards unnoticed as they pierced my body. How was I going to get over what I had done?

* * *

 **The bloodbath is here! We're into the Games! I'm sorry if I killed your tribute but I have done so only if you volunteered them as a bloodbath. I hope you enjoyed this and please go and vote in the new poll. Also, what did you think of the arena? So, uh I am keeping this story on hiatus for this month. I am busy and I won't be able to write anything else for this in February. I'm sorry for this but I hope you understand.**

 **Eulogies**

 **24** **th** **: Merle Loveridge- Thank you for submitting her as a bloodbath. Merle was a very good character, the one whom I enjoyed writing from the bottom of my heart. She was sweet and brave and certainly did not deserve all of this. Rest in peace, you will be missed.**

 **23** **rd** **: Romeo Achilles- I liked Romeo a lot. Initially I wasn't going to kill him but then I fell short on bloodbaths and you offered him. Thank you for that. Romeo was an interesting character. He was different and had a great personality. Rest in peace, you will be dearly missed.**

 **22** **nd** **: Hickory Marie- Marie was a good character. She was brave and didn't deserve what happened to her. She died because of the poll results in which you declared her to be your least favourite of all. Rest in peace.**

 **21** **st** **: Dane McAteer- Wizard, I am really sorry. I know it must not have been easy for you to offer him as bloodbath. Dane was somebody whom I loved to write. He was interesting, his personality was amazing and he was a very sweet character. You will be missed dearly.**

 **20** **th** **: Lisbeth Miller- Lisbeth was a very realistic character. She was fun to write. Thank you Pine, for submitting her as a bloodbath tribute. She was a pleasure to write for. Rest in peace Lisbeth.**

 **Death List**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Have a good day and do tell me what you thought of this.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The First Night**

* * *

 **Dionne Pierson (18) D5F**

I stumbled a bit under the weight of the bag. I had managed to grab a tent and a spear and it was all too heavy. I had heard five cannons earlier and wondered who had died. Merle and Romeo had died right in front of my eyes. I knew she wouldn't last, being paralysed and all but Romeo! He was a Career and Careers rarely died in bloodbath. I was shocked, to say the least.

These woods were really dense and… strange. I felt a bit too calm here, as if I believed that everything would be okay. I didn't but this place was playing tricks on my mind.

It was a dense undergrowth with little to no scope for sunlight to filter in through the thick branches and leaves. There were no wild beasts here, no mutts. That was good, I didn't think I had enough strength to fight anything.

I settled down against a tree trunk and shut my eyes. "Sheila," I whispered, "I'll find you. I'll find you and everything will be alright. I just need your support."

My eyes flew open. There was a rustling nearby. Slowly turning my head towards my right, I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me. They were luminous and I didn't like it. I got to my feet swiftly. I backed away slowly, clutching the spear tightly in my hands.

I didn't know what I had expected but it was definitely not a spotted hyena. It looked so innocent… apart from the glowing eyes that is. It started towards me and I backed away.

And then it lunged.

My reflexes acted and I swung my spear defensively. It seemed to threaten the mutt and it fell back, eyeing me suspiciously. It started moving in circles around me and I knew it would attack from behind. I didn't turn back, making my spear ready. I shut my eyes and listened for its motion. It attacked again and I whirled around and pushed my spear in the general direction of motion, the spear escaping my hand and moving in a trajectory. It went right through its skull.

I thought that was it when its eyes exploded. No, it wasn't a bomb. It was a very… disturbing sight. The red eyes were nothing more than small spheres of red gel-like substance which splattered everywhere. That sickly thing hit me right in the face, the arms, the whole body. It was disgusting, to say the least.

When it stopped I trudged to the hyena and pulled out the spear. I wanted to put as much distance as I could between the mutt and myself. A part of me wondered why it was so easy to beat this mutt. Weren't they supposed to be ferocious? This wasn't even a proper fight.

As I ran between the rows of trees, my knees buckled and I fell down. I was so tired… No, I wasn't this tired when I fought that mutt. Now it seemed as if my legs were paralysed. I just could not move. But it wasn't my body. My toes were moving. Then why couldn't I get up?

Something was strangling me. A string… but there was no string! And then I remembered. That sickly red thing… it had formed a network of strings to bind me here. I was trapped! There was no way of getting out!

"NO!" I cried out in frustration. _This_ was why defeating the mutt had been so easy. I felt tears sting my eyes but I fought against them. Pulling my spear closer, I started working on freeing myself.

* * *

 **Cassander Likorus (17) D8M**

"Why does everything have to be this _ hard?!" Deme roared as he worked to set a fire.

"Let me do it Deme," I said with a small chuckle, watching him struggle.

"Do it my foot!" he grumbled, "Only I will start this fire."

"That means this fire will never start," Kimaya exclaimed dramatically. She reached out for my hand and brushed it gently. I squeezed it.

Physical contact put me on edge but I didn't mind close to her or Deme. They were both special to me in their own ways and it just made my heart ache that I was here, in the games, with them. I could take comfort in the fact that I would die with my loved ones by my side.

"DONE!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Deme's triumphant yell. A small but warm fire burnt, its flames reaching out to Deme. There was a huge grin on his face and he turned towards me.

"See? I know how to get things done!"

"It took you over an hour," Kimaya muttered softly. Deme glared at her which made her laugh.

"Angry expressions suit you Deme," she said, "It feels natural."

"You foolish girl," Deme said in a wise tone, "You will never understand the thoughts of a majestic and tough guy."

"Why don't you help me cook then?"

"What nonsense! I started the fire, found these berries, and now you want me to cook?!"

"Well this potato…" Kimaya said, holding up the single potato we had found in the bag we had grabbed. I didn't want to recall the bloodbath. It was too quick and gory. Five people were dead and the mere thought of it made me shudder.

"This potato," Deme said, "I'm tossing it away."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Kimaya said and lunged at him. I didn't know why she was so possessive of that potato but it was funny to look at her try to get it out of Deme's grasp, who kept the thing way above her reach.

She threw herself at him and he lost balance, falling on the ground and taking Kimaya with him. She was on top of him now, trying to snatch the potato when he coughed. Kimaya stopped as she realised how close she was to him. She froze and Deme chuckled stupidly as she blushed.

"Let me give you a hug," he said cheerfully.

"No," she said, standing up quickly, the potato already forgotten. In the fire light I could make out the redness of her face and I laughed.

"Relax," I said as I took the potato from Deme and handed it to her, "See, the object of your affection is right in your hands."

"It's not the object of my affection," she replied sourly.

"Exactly," Deme said, "I'm the one she dotes on."

"I've not been bitten by a mad dog yet."

 _Chime!_

The silver parachute descended to where Kimaya was standing. I grinned. A sponsor gift! Yes!

"Open it K- Darah," I said. She excitedly opened the package only to find-

"- more potatoes?" she asked in a somewhat disappointed tone but then covered it up by smiling, "Cool!"

"There's a torch here as well," I said as I picked it up, "And a rope."

"Well then, it's settled," Deme said sadly, "We're stuck with potatoes."

* * *

 **Charles "Chip" Chevrolet (16) D6M**

I might be a Capitol favourite. They had actually sponsored me with field glasses. My preys were quite close by and I just had to throw my little surprise their way.

Marie's body was lying next to me. Ideally, I shouldn't have found it. And when I did find it, I shouldn't have kept it. I had heard the hovercraft but I didn't budge. Instead I dragged it along with me, decapitating it even more than it already was. The corpse was too bloody and I didn't like it but I had to survive. And this appeared to be the easiest way.

Now the trio would come this way, only to find her here. But I didn't want all the three to be here. I could see that they had camped out in a clearing, next to a stream. The younger boy was sitting against a tree, his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees. He was crying, or so I thought by looking at his trembling form. His friends were with him, telling him something. I wondered if the boy had killed someone.

Sighing, I lowered my field glasses. I didn't want to do this to him. I guess he didn't deserve it. But I wanted to survive, to go home. Back to Arden, back to my business. And also to ensure whether Lila was alright.

I watched his friends leave, probably to get some food. The girl said something but he refused, beckoning them to leave. I smile played across my lips. This was perfect.

I dragged Marie's mutilated body near their campsite. I watched him from behind the bushes to find that he really was crying.

"I'm sorry Dane," he whispered, rocking back and forth where he sat, "I didn't want to. I'm sorry."

Poor Cody. With all my strength I pushed Marie's body towards him. His head shot up and he stared at the body of his District Partner. He was frozen for a second before a blood curdling scream escaped from his lips. It was guttural; I didn't even understand what he was saying. As fast as he could he ran towards the direction his allies went, yelling for them over his choked sobs.

His reaction was as I had desired. I ran over to her corpse and dragged it away. I needed to leave before they came. With all my might I took away the corpse as far away as I could. Looking at the sky I grinned.

"Now you can take her away!" I giggled, "We'll play more tomorrow!"

With that I fled. Now when Cody would return he would find that Marie's body was absent. His allies would console him. But slowly they would be convinced that Dane's murder had driven the boy mad. And Cody would think he was hallucinating and feel that his allies didn't understand him. Slowly he would go mad. I would do this with some other tributes too. I grinned. They would tear each other apart and ultimately only two tributes would be alive. I would end the other's suffering as quickly as I could. I didn't want to torture anyone.

All I was doing was trying to survive.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Cress Woods Jr (26) Victor of Sixtieth Games**

Cress didn't understand why they had to give their blood samples. The doctors had said that Snow wanted to have a health check-up for the mentors but Cress found the idea bizarre. This had never happened before and it worried Cress. He hoped his DNA would not be used to make those clones Alan was talking about.

Speaking of Alan, Cress didn't like how close he always was to Haley. He certainly didn't like it when they shared an embrace. He wanted to punch Alan at these times and he didn't even know why.

All the three of them were in Alan's room. The said man looked shocked right now. Cress noticed that he didn't even pay attention to what was going on. He sighed. There had always been differences between Alan and Marie and they didn't like each other. That didn't mean Alan didn't care. He was trying not to show it but Cress knew he was an emotional man. He was shattered by his tribute's death.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Haley opened it to let Sasha in. All the three of them had voted unanimously that they could not make him a part of their rebel group. He was an addict and too traumatised. Haley had out rightly said he was not reliable. So he had been informed that the Capitol was doing something big against the Districts and it had to be stopped otherwise they would all be wiped out. The idea was presented to him in the form of a mission to save lives instead of a proper rebellion. It was only then that he had agreed to help them.

"Haley," Sasha said, "I have found the blue-print of the clones they were planning to make."

"But how?" Cress asked.

"I had Ruby's help."

"What?!" Haley almost shouted, "Have you gone nuts?!"

"No," Sasha replied shyly, "She was drunk. And drugged. So I managed to get it from her."

"Wait," Cress said, "Ruby had the blueprint?"

"Yeah," Sasha answered, "She had stolen it too. I don't know how, but she did."

Without a word Alan took the blueprint from his hands and studied it silently. His eyes widened so much that Cress fared they would pop out of their sockets.

"No…" he whispered, "No…"

"What's wrong A- Julius?" Cress asked. Sasha had not been told about Julius being Alan. That would be risky.

"This design… They took your blood samples for cloning. Your clones would look just like you except they will have powers. Dangerous powers-"

"Obviously," Cress muttered, "Everything bad happens to us."

"-and explosives. They are going to be mutants and…"

"And?" Haley asked, resting her hand on his arm. Despite the situation Cress frowned. He grabbed her other hand and squeezed tightly. She gave him her 'what's-your-problem?' look to which he simply shook his head.

"Ah, we're in trouble."

And that was all the news Cress needed to hear.

* * *

 **No deaths. So, I said I won't update this month but this was already half written so… I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you so much for your reviews! 240?! You made my day, dear readers.**

 **I feel a little rusty and I don't find this to be very good. Anyway, have a good day and see you in March.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Second Day**

* * *

 **Cara White (16) D6F**

It had been really hard finding a shelter and neither of us could sleep last night. There was not one house we had entered where we didn't glance fearfully at ceiling. It wasn't easy, traversing through the village. There were no mutts that we had to face but there was something that made weird sounds. It felt as if something was howling, something like a wolf but we never saw what it was. Ultimately we had found something like a hut with thatched roof and only one room, the floor of which was earthen ground. Our feet were sore from walking for so long and we decided that if w moved one more pace we would die of exhaustion anyway.

At night I saw Marie's face in the sky. It was not easy. I started losing control over myself, screaming in agony until Zach hugged me tightly and held me, trying to calm me down. Another face that would haunt me during my remaining time of existence, however small it was. And then during midnight, it began again.

 _"You didn't save your friend,"_ Lana said. I screamed at that to drown her voice but she seemed to be really persistent.

And then Marie's voice came.

 _"You could have saved me. I hope you get as horrible a death as I did."_

"NO!" I screamed.

I pressed my hands against my ears and doubled over, trying to block out their voices. It was to no avail.

I felt something hit me on the cheek and my breath exploded. It also stopped the voices and I was grateful for it. I touched my smarting cheek and then looked up at Zach. Nobody would have thought that being slapped by their allies could actually do some good. The next moment, he had me in his warm embrace.

"Sorry Cara," he whispered, "I had to do that."

"Thanks Zach. I- I don't even know what I am doing anymore. I heard her Zach. I heard Marie. She blames me for-"

I choked on my voice, tears rolling down my cheeks. Zach wiped them away and lifted my chin up so I was staring right at him.

"It wasn't your fault, neither of ours. It was a trap, Cara. Hold yourself together. It wasn't your fault."

And we stayed up the whole night, trying to find comfort in each other's presence. Now it was morning though, and it looked a bit too peaceful. There were sparrows flying overhead or settled on the branches of a few trees that were scattered here and there. The cold morning wind slapped the drowsiness out of me and I felt as fresh as ever.

Zach linked his hand with mine and squeezed. I grinned at him but then my thoughts wandered off to the other tributes. How would they be faring right now? Was anyone close by? I hoped not. I had neither the time nor the patience to engage in a combat.

Zach leaned against a tree and sighed.

"No food here," he muttered, "Nothing at all."

We had been unable to find anything to eat yesterday and the mention of food sent a tremor of pain through my stomach. Due to last night's ordeal I had forgotten how hungry I really was.

Zach slid to the ground, his eyes closed. "Zach!" I called out to him and his eyes flew open, only to be shut again. Hoping he wasn't blacking out, I knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Can't move…" he whispered weakly. I handed him the water bottle we had which was half full and told him to drink. He did so but it seemed to do nothing. I cursed myself. Had I not caused such an episode last night this would not have happened.

"I'll go and look for food."

"No."

"Yes I will," I replied and ran off in the opposite direction from where we had come. Having no idea where I was going, I still ran ahead, keeping an eyes on my surroundings.

Until she came along.

* * *

 **Clarity Constello (15) D3F**

Dane's death wasn't easy to handle for me. He was a sweet boy, who deserved the very best. He was always ready to help and he was kind. He didn't deserve such a fate. I wondered how he had died, I hoped it wasn't too painful.

I had sought shelter on a tree. A few animals had passed underneath but nothing attacked me. I was unable to understand this odd behaviour of this arena. It was too calm and nothing happened here. Al all.

When morning came I prepared myself for travelling towards the river. As far as I had seen, it was the only source of water here. I was certain there were streams and other water sources around, but I hadn't found them yet.

All I had managed to get was a small backpack from the cornucopia. There was a small bottle in it, but now it was empty. There had also been a single apple, a pair of socks and a long string. Nothing else.

Most probably the other tributes had forgotten about me. That was good and I hoped it would stay that way. The only problem was that I lacked sponsors, and that was a big problem. I needed to do something that would attract sponsors but also keep other tributes at bay. I didn't know what that something was though, and I needed to think about it, but at the moment a parched throat was of higher priority.

I had only travelled for around twenty minutes when I bumped into her.

Cara was running wildly towards me and that made me panic. I didn't know why she was behaving this way. I had no weapon on my person so I took off bag and held it tightly, ready to throw it at her. However, she skidded to a halt. Due to the sudden halt her body didn't stop and fell right at my feet.

She quickly got up as I moved back. Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically. Backing away she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't want a fight…"

"I don't want a fight either," I responded, not that I was in a position to have any fights. I considered it for a moment. I had no weapon but physically I was quite strong and I prided myself in my strength. And I was agile. Could I take her down? Should I take her down?

That would definitely be one competitor less. I couldn't see anyone close by. Nobody would know that I killed her if she died and I could still get sponsors.

There were rumours that she was mentally unwell. Was I ready to attack someone who was weaker than me?

"Um…"

"Hey, relax," I said timidly, "I-I can't harm you. I was just wondering whether you can help me find some water."

"Okay. If you keep going west you'll find a well," she replied.

"Thanks."

"Do you know of some place where I can find some food? My ally isn't doing very well."

I pursed my lips. Her ally. Just recalling his bizarre behaviour made me shudder. I didn't want to Zachariah in any way. He was annoying and manipulative and I just found his behaviour towards girls very creepy. I hated people like him.

My eyes travelled down to a large stone that was near my feet. Looking at Cara, I smiled.

"Yes, there were some plants back there that had a few berries. They're quite close by, if you want I can take you there."

"You will?! Thank you!" she said with a big smile. I didn't want to do what I was about to but I needed those sponsors. I could not hold onto my morals anymore. I wanted to live.

Cara started towards the direction I had pointed and, lifting the stone, I followed her.

"Cara," I said.

"What happened?" the naïve girl asked, turning around.

With all my strength I hit her on the head with the stone. She let out a loud scream and collapsed on the ground. Her head was bleeding. Feeling disgusted with myself, I attacked her nonetheless. I had to kill her. The poor girl was unable to counter any of my blows. I had broken her jaw and had cut through her sides with the sharp stone. She pleaded with me to stop and ultimately I did.

"Sorry Cara," I apologised as I grabbed her neck and I meant.

Before I could twist it and kill her I felt a sharp pain go through the back of my skull. I screamed and let go of Cara, who was unconscious on the ground. I heard footsteps approaching and somebody pull out the sharp blade that was buried in me.

"You had it quick," a voice said. A male voice. "I hope you find peace."

I slumped back on the ground, my vision darkening. I felt very cold. I glanced at my killer who was towering over me.

Ricardus had a really twisted smile on his face and that was all I saw before the cannon rung.

* * *

 **Ricardus Crawford-Cayne (18) D2M**

My first kill.

Clarity was smart, and strong. Sadly, she wasn't smart enough. The hovercraft was already approaching and I moved away. I wondered whether I should kill Cara. Her condition was pathetic; she wouldn't survive for long. And why should I stoop so low as to harm a person who was already almost dead?

The other Careers had all headed into the woods. Now that I was no longer with them I felt a little relaxed. It was strange because I should be worried, considering that at least four people were after my life. But I was still relaxed. It was probably because I didn't have to live under the shadow of the girls. Nobody could boss me around. I was my own leader.

I wondered what the other Careers would be doing right now. Maybe they would be hunting for me. I didn't care. Whatever would come my way, I would handle it. The only thing that upset me was Romeo's death.

I wanted to mourn for my ally but those feelings didn't come in me. Also I felt was a feeling of shame. He was a Career! How could a Career die in the bloodbath?! How was it even possible? And he was my ally. Sure, I felt bad that he died. We were quite alike after all. But in the end it turned out we were not alike. I was stronger. And I was not going down the way he did.

I stopped. There was someone approaching me. Taking a look around, I found a rundown house. I hid behind the wall and waited for my visitor to show up.

"Cara!" his voice rang into the air. It was quite feeble. I peeped at him and saw it was her ally. Zachariah looked as if he could pass out any moment. He was stumbling on his feet. Whether it was due to grief or hunger, I didn't know, but he had never looked as weak as this before.

"Cara! Cara can you hear me?"

In the distance I saw the hovercraft as it flew away from the arena. It was too far away. I couldn't see Cara any longer but I knew how close she was.

I could take him down with my sword and he would be unable to do anything. Smiling, I ambled towards him soundlessly. There was no need to hurry. The poor boy cried for his ally but stopped abruptly and fell on his knees. He gasped and then went down on all fours. His tolerance was definitely not high. One day without food and he was in such a miserable condition.

I was right behind him now and he didn't even notice. Holding my sword to his neck I felt him getting tensed.

"Who are you?" he asked but there was no sign of the fear I had expected in his voice.

"Your end."

I pulled him to his feet and glared at him. He looked perplexed to find me alone.

"I'll make it quick for you," I said in a mock soothing voice. He laughed bitterly.

"Go ahead Ricardus," he said, "Just do it."

"No resistance on your part?"

Zach laughed and that's when I knew he had stopped only because he knew I was around. My reflexes were good and so I blocked the knife that came my way.

Zach grinned at me and slashed my stomach with the other knife that he had. I was distracted for a second and he took that opportunity to run. I could have followed him but I didn't. his knife was sticking out of my abdomen and if I didn't get the proper medicines I had no chance of survival.

Maybe I didn't really have the right to comment on Romeo.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Just to clear any confusion, Ricardus and Cara are alive. Injured, but alive. This wasn't the best and I wanted to add one more POV but I didn't have much time so I apologise for that.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **19** **th** **: Clarity Constello- She was interesting and fun to write for. Her strategy was something that most people would adopt, maybe. She was smart but she didn't do well in the polls and I knew her time had come. Rest in peace.**

 **I'll put up the death list next chapter. Good bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Second Night**

* * *

 **Victoria Mason (18) D4F**

"Maybe we should camp here," Artemis said.

"We should go ahead."

"Oh come on Dove," the other girl scoffed, "You lost your right to say anything when you didn't get a kill."

"Shut up Artemis," Dove said, "You're not the leader."

"I might as well be," she retorted, "I'm definitely better than you."

"Betraying your ally doesn't make you 'better' than anyone!"

"That's the thing Dove. You don't deserve to be our leader. You're too soft. Sacrifices have to be made in order to survive."

"I'm too soft, eh?" Dove said heatedly, "Well, let's have a duel then."

"With pleasure."

"Just stop it!" I yelled.

The two girls stopped their bickering and turned to me, suddenly silenced by my outburst.

"Look," I continued in a more level tone, "There's no need to fight. Artemis, Dove is right. She is the leader and we should listen to her. Dove, we're all tired so it would be nice to stop right here. We need to cooperate with each other."

"For the first time you said something sensible," Skyler commented. I had forgotten he was around. The boy always stayed very quiet and avoided us. He got along well with Dove but his interactions with use was almost negligible.

"You're right," Artemis sighed but I could see that her expression said the contrary. "Yeah, we need to keep our cool," Dove added.

I smiled politely at them both. Ha! I wasn't going to let Artemis kill her. She was my prey. Only mine. And if Artemis wanted to have a turn, she could cut up the remains of her corpse, or near-corpse.

"Okay," I said, "I'm going to gather wood for fire."

With that I walked away into the denser parts of the forest. Smirking to myself I thought about my prey. How innocent she was! Although she tried not to show it, anyone could see how sad she was about Romeo's and Dane's deaths, how angry she was with Ricardus' betrayal and how hell bent on getting revenge from Dante. I felt the cheering power of spring. All that I needed was a good trap and then she would be dead.

Hardly anything was visible due to the undergrowth. Even the stars overhead could not be seen clearly and neither could the moon. It didn't matter. This was still a wonderful day.

And I found a tree that was suited my needs. We were lucky to find a hatchet at the glade during bloodbath. I wasn't very good with it but I could cut wood.

As I continued to work, imagining each time that the wood was Dove's or Cody's heart, I was distracted by a rather subtle sound. It was quite near and it had stopped by the time I looked up. However, I felt as if the source was still nearby.

Keeping myself stationary, I looked around by turning my head ever so slightly and my eyes caught a movement to my right. It was so sneaky; had I not been focusing I would have never noticed.

I poised myself for the jump. Whoever it was still there, behind the thick bushes.

And then I leapt like a cat, pinning down the person who was there. I held the hatchet to their throat, unable to see their face.

"Oh no."

So it was a girl.

* * *

 **Rosamund "Rose" Blume (14) D11F**

The short girl pinned me down on the ground and pressed her hatchet against my throat. It was that short Career girl- Victoria. I couldn't see her but I knew that the chance of my escape was non-existent. Where the hell was Ainsley?!

As if on cue, a stone hit Victoria on the side of her head. Using the distraction, I pushed her off myself and ran towards Ainsley, who looked really panicked.

"Wait or I'll throw my knives at you!"

I didn't wait. Neither did Ainsley.

"Will she throw her knife at us?" I asked.

"She will do that anyway," he retorted.

We had clearly underestimated Victoria's speed. In no time she was on us and launched herself onto both of us. We tumbled down and Ainsley hit his head on the trunk of a tree. He let out a yell and Victoria punched him on the jaw and then kicked me in the side. She forced me up by the collar of my shirt and shook me hard.

"What were you doing there?"

"We were just passing by," I lied.

"LIES!" she cried out. And in that moment I realised that she was not completely sane after all. I gulped. A normal person would kill me quickly but I couldn't say the same for this unstable monster.

"Tell me girl," she whispered, "Or your ally dies."

Just to prove her point she stomped on his chest. It was just too much to watch, watching my friend bleed in front of me and being attacked by this monster. I couldn't take it.

"I'll tell you!" I said hurriedly, "Don't harm him! He wasn't involved!"

"Good girl," she said with a sick smile. I felt like throwing up. "Now, start talking."

"I came to kill Dove," I responded weakly.

Victoria's eyes softened as she let go of my collar. I stared at her in confusion as a smile crept on her beautiful face. She threw back her head and laughed.

"Wow… you too, eh? Well, we can be friends."

"Friends?!"

"Yes," she replied, "We have a common enemy. We both hate her. I won't go into specifics but I have to kill her for revenge."

"It's the same thing with me," I replied warily, still as perplexed as I was a moment ago, "I want vengeance."

"So let's have a deal," she said, "We will assist each other in taking her down and after that is accomplished we'll go on our separate ways. Are you okay with it?"

I frowned. Why did she want to turn on her ally? There was something about her past… but why didn't she just leave the Careers? How did she stand the sight of someone who she hated with so much passion? Was she trustworthy?

My questions could be answered only if I accepted the offer. And anyway, it was the same foe. We had the same goal.

"Yes," I replied, that simple word sounding awkward on my lips. I felt as if I was doing something wrong. But there was no other option. Ainsley was hurt and she could kill him. She could kill me. I didn't want either of us to die.

"Good answer, friend," she replied with a sly smirk. Taking off her bag she pulled out a bandage roll and a tube of medicinal cream from it.

"Patch him up quickly," she said, "I need to get back to the alliance."

I didn't need a reminder. I set to work, all the time wondering whether I did the right thing or not.

* * *

 **Tawny Stallyon (15) D10F**

"Levi believe me! I saw Clarity's body there!"

"Well, it's gone now."

"But it was there! It was mutilated! She was barely recognisable!"

"Listen, you're stressed. And anyway, you just said it was barely recognisable."

"I swear it was her! Tawny, Tawny at least you believe me!"

I looked at Cody sadly. He had been seeing… things lately. Mutilated dead bodies of dead tributes, specifically. He didn't want to stay alone any more. On the other hand, Levi was adamantly discouraging his theory, calling it an illusion due to stress and trauma. As strange as it might sound, I actually felt Cody was right. It was possible. It could be someone's trick, or maybe gamemakers' trap, but I was certain that Cody actually had seen those mutilated bodies.

"Cody, calm down," Levi said in a low tone, grabbing his shoulders, "Snap out of it. There's nothing here."

"But-"

"There is nothing to argue about."

"Levi," I interrupted timidly. The two of them turned to me and I felt a shiver of nervousness go through me. It was important to speak out though. I couldn't stop.

"I-I think Cody has seen them," I replied in an almost inaudible voice, "It could be a trap. I-It could be s-something else. But it's n-not an illusion."

I hated myself for stammering. Why was I feeling so nervous? These were my friends! There was no need to be nervous around them.

I looked at Levi then past his head. And that was when noticed. The tree beside the hut we were staying at was vibrating slightly. It was barely noticeable. And then it shone in the star-light. My suspicions were confirmed. This tree…

"LEVI MOVE AWAY!" I cried. That was the loudest I had ever spoken in my life. Perplexed at my behaviour he stood rooted to the spot. I threw myself on him, taking him down to the ground even as a long glassy branch cut the air just where his head was. Leaves fell down and the glass cut through my skin. Why did this place have glass trees?!

"Are you okay?!" I heard Cody's voice, followed by a scream as he was swept away by the branch and literally tossed into the air. We were on our feet now and helped Cody up. He was a mess then, his head wounded by the fall and the many glass shards in his body. Levi threw him over his shoulders and we ran as fast as we could.

I was running out of breath now and I stumbled. Levi looked back as I helped myself up and then followed him. I was tired, so tired. My legs felt like lead. Rest would be so amazing right now…

At last we stopped. Due to Cody's weight, Levi collapsed on the ground. We were in a clearing right now and thankfully there were no trees there. I lied down next to the boys, panting. It felt as if I had run a marathon.

But we couldn't stay like this forever. A groan from Cody brought us back to reality. I crawled over to him and gasped when I saw his condition.

The glass had left a deep gash in his abdomen and it bleeding profusely. He seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness, his breathing was ragged and he clutched my hand so tightly that it hurt.

All we had was a bandage roll. Levi brought it over and I did what I could. The blood simply seeped through it. "No!" I cried. I didn't want to see my ally die in front of my eyes. He was coughing up blood now.

 _Chime!_

I looked up to see a parachute descend right at Cody's feet. Hastily snatching it up I went through the contents. There was a vial, a medicinal cream, more bandage and some other pills. And a note.

Not bothering to read it, I handed it to Levi who shoved it in his pocket and we started working on Cody. It took some time but the bleeding eventually stopped. But he was still coughing up blood. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing was heavier now.

I remembered the note. "Levi…"

"Yeah. Here it is," he said and with that put his hand in his pocket. He could never take it out though.

From the other side of the clearing two figures walked towards us. From the opposite end another person started approaching us. When they came closer I saw who they were. And I was not particularly happy to see them.

"Well, we meet again," Zachariah muttered. Cara was leaning against him. She was hurt and as bandaged as Cody was but at least she was standing on her own feet.

"Hello friends," Ricardus said with a smile. Even he had a wound on his stomach and it was patched up. However, looking at him, he looked stronger than ever. He had a really creepy smile on his face and that startled me.

Zachariah and Cara at one end, Ricardus at the other and we were in the middle, with Cody sprawled on the ground on the ground, and Levi and I too hurt to do anything.

I didn't like our odds.

* * *

 **259 reviews?! Thank you so much my dear readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was no death here but still.**

 **Death List:**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Clarity Constello- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Well, I hope you have a lovely day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Second Night**

* * *

 **Zachariah "Zach" Basta (17) D9M**

This was the last thing that I wanted now that Cara was hurt. Ricardus had appeared out of nowhere. Levi and Tawny were also present. Cody was sprawled on the ground, unable to move. Cara was too hurt. I was feeling exhausted. Levi and tawny had the best chance of winning, seeing that Ricardus was injured too.

Maybe I could run away. The moment this thought crossed my mind Cara tightened her grip on my wrist. Frowning, I stared at her hand. How did she know?

"Lana is here…" she whispered softly. Usually I would be sympathetic towards her but right now all I wanted to do was smack her. We had enough trouble already. We didn't need Lana to add to it.

"She isn't here," I growled, my eyes fixed on Ricardus as he approached us. His sword was ready in his hand, and there was a sick smile on his face. Levi had lifted Cody in his arms. Did he really think he could escape?

"We need to run, Cara," I whispered, "Now."

And just as I turned I saw them. The duo from Eight and the boy from Five were being chased by flaming wolves. There was no doubt that they were being ushered here, to join the fun. I couldn't believe how sick the Capitol could be.

Demetrius stopped in his tracks, realisation dawning on him.

"Oh…" Darah whispered. There was nothing to be done now. It was a do or die situation.

"Hey!" I said, "We can ally against them!"

The trio seemed to consider it for a moment but then Demetrius shook his head.

"I'd rather trust that Career than you."

"Why do you say that?!" Cara exclaimed, "Zach is a good guy-"

A yell from Tawny was all that I needed as a reminder. The girl was lying on the ground, blood flowing from her nose. Levi had hurled Cody's limp body carelessly towards the periphery of the glade. I didn't know how hurt he would be now because of this unceremonious act but he would live. Wish someone would have tossed me away with so much strength.

Ricardus' sword flew out of his hand and landed on the ground as Levi attacked him. The two boys fought hand to hand and it was nearly impossible to predict who would win. Ricardus was trained but Levi was completely uninjured.

"We need to get out of here!" I said, looking back at the trio who just stared at the warring tributes.

"We were ambushed by mutts," Cassander said sadly, "We'll have to fight."

Knowing there was no other choice, I took my combat stance and whispered to Cara, "Take down the girl. I'll handle the boys."

She looked very scared at that but nodded boldly.

I attacked.

I must admit that fighting two boys was hard. They were stronger than I had thought. Kicking Cassander, I aimed my fist towards his friend. He ducked and swung his leg, tripping me. At the same time Cassander had punched at me, and since I fell down he ended up punching his friend.

"What the -!" Demetrius cried.

Using the distraction, I jump-kicked him then grabbed Cass by the hips swiftly before turning him around and tackling him to the ground. I bent down and grabbed his head, slamming it again and again against the glassy ground. As Demetrius approached, I somehow lifted Cass and hurled him at the approaching boy, only to send them flying away.

Cass was bleeding profusely. He stood up, swaying gently on his feet. With that rapidity that I would have never expected from a boy as injured as him, he attacked me and was soon on top of me. He punched me repeatedly. Soon I was coughing up blood. It hurt so much that later on I couldn't even fathom the pain. I had never felt so numb before. All I hoped was that it would end soon.

* * *

 **Demetrius Likorus (18) D5M**

I had never seen Cassander look so angry before. The way he attacked Zach was almost unbearable to watch. The fallen boy was a wreck and I really hoped Cass would end it soon for him. Zach had even stopped resisting.

"Just end it brother," I said.

"No Deme," he replied, "Not yet."

"Cass, stop dragging it!" I yelled at him, gaining the unwanted attention of Cara and Kimaya. And that was when I noticed Kimaya. She was losing. Her head was bleeding and her left arm was limp. I realised that it had probably broken.

Cass was doing good on his own so he didn't need my help. And Kimaya… she needed all the help she could get but I didn't feel like assisting her. She would only slow me down. I wanted to get out of the arena alive.

My own thoughts appeared despicable to me. Abandoning my allies was not something I would like to do but this was my chance. Or I could just let Kimaya die. That would be much easier. Much safer.

Ricardus and Levi were still fighting, and Tawny had run over to Cody. But I could instantly say that Levi wouldn't last long. He couldn't even stand straight. On the other hand, Ricardus appeared to be unaffected. He was actually smiling.

"Deme!"

I spun around to see that Cara was about to stab Kimaya. She was crying and apologising for doing this but there was no choice. Hastily, I picked up a glass shard and threw it at Cara. It went right into her head.

Her eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath. Then she reeled backwards and fell down. I hoped for the cannon to ring but there was no sound. Slowly, Cara dug out the shard and let it fall, along with her tears.

"No…" she sobbed, "It's not my fault!"

A pause and then, "Please! I beg you! Leave me alone!"

The girl started crying hysterically, thrashing her limbs, shaking her head. I stepped back even as Kimaya stood up.

"Why didn't you help me?!" she asked.

"I was fighting Zach," I retorted.

"No! Cass is fighting Zach!"

"Let's say I didn't want to help. Any problem?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at me in disgust. "How can you even…?!"

And with that she slapped me.

How dare she! I looked at her in anger and shock, unable to believe it. She slapped me! There were tears in her eyes.

"At least for your brother!" she cried, "Don't you care about him?!"

The stupid girl had referred to Cass as my brother even when she knew that we could not reveal it. I wanted to knock some sense into the little brat.

"Deme!"

"Cass!" I cried as I saw what happened. Zach shoved a shard into his heart and then pushed him away. No… my brother…!

"CASS!" I didn't even realise when I started crying. I raced over to his fallen body even as the cannon rung. Cass couldn't…

"No!" I yelled in fury and launched myself on Zach. Beside me, Kimaya seemed to be going into shock. She didn't give any reaction. She didn't even cry. She only stared at her friend's dead body.

Cara cried in a voice even louder and more painful than before. And Zach, Zach fought me as if he had never been attacked earlier, as if my brother's death meant nothing. But he would have to pay for it. He would have to pay for it!

There was a sound of the parachute in the distance. A part of me wondered why anyone would sponsor tributes right in the middle of a fight. There was a loud gasp from where Levi and Ricardus were fighting. Then the sound of hurried footsteps. They were running out of the glade. Maybe Levi's group had won but I wondered how.

I kneed Zach in the gut and he doubled over, blood spurting from his mouth. I would kill him. I would kill him!

Then there was a small explosion, a fire and I was blinded. I heard Cara's wailing cease. I heard someone running so fast but I couldn't see anything. I was surrounded by a ring of fire, with only Kimaya at my side. Cass' body was engulfed by the flames.

"NOO!" I cried, my tears blinding my vision. My brother was really gone… And I never got to know him…

Beyond the ring I saw Zach stagger away. He could get away now but I promised myself that I would behead him. He would die by my hands.

"Come on," I muttered in a low voice, grabbing Kimaya's wrist, "Let's go."

Holding her tightly, I jumped over the ring of fire and she followed suit. As soon as I got out, I saw a figure scurry away with a girl. That boy… he wasn't Zach. Zach had gone the other way.

Then who…?

* * *

 **The Third Day**

 **Ainsley Fischer (15) D11M**

Maybe I shouldn't have thought that way, but Rose's cheerfulness was worrying me.

Last night when I was knocked out, I mean when I went to sleep, something must have happened between Victoria and Rose. Something that would land Rose in trouble.

"Just tell me, you idiot!" I finally yelled at her. I never wanted to do that but she had tested my patience. I needed to get it out of her. Now.

"Ains," she said with a slight grin, "Don't worry! I'm doing nothing wrong! And you'll know what it is when it happens."

"So you are planning something?" I asked, bewildered, "Just spit it out Rose! You can tell me; I'm your ally!"

"I don't want to drag you into this."

"I'm not letting you do anything," I stated firmly.

"Don't force me to harm you Ainsley," she snapped, "It's personal, alright? And I hope you understand what personal means."

"Rose you can't trust Victoria!" I argued, completely ignoring the comment, "She's a Career! She might be using you."

"She isn't," Rose replied, "I just know it."

She looked at the sky. The sun had risen completely now and small birds were flying overhead, singing softly, waking up the trees. The sky was a clear blue and all I could think was that it was a day too beautiful to die on.

Rose nodded to herself and then looked at me.

"I'm leaving now. Ainsley, just stay here. Don't follow me."

"You can't go!"

"Fine!" she yelled furiously, "I'm not going, alright?!"

Heaving a sigh of relief, I hugged my friend until she calmed down. She sighed and then, holding my wrist she led me towards the small well we had found the previous day.

"I'm thirsty," she said. For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to trust her. One moment she was hell bent on going. Now she had simply given in? How did that work?

The well wasn't too deep and there was a rusty bucket attached to the pulley. As I lowered the bucket into the well, Rose sat down and started rummaging through her bag. I wondered why she was doing that. We already knew what we had in the bag.

"What are you doing, Rose?"

"Looking through the food supply."

I hoisted the bucket up and filled our bottles. Taking one to her, I handed it over.

"Here," I said.

"Thanks."

And then she hit me with the bottle.

I swayed on the ground and it took me a couple of seconds to comprehend the situation when she hit me with her bag and pulled out a rope. She dragged me to the nearest tree and tied me to it. The knot wasn't too tight and I could struggle out of my bonds but this little act had shocked me. I knew there was something wrong! The way she had just given up should have alerted me. But I was her ally!

"Don't try to stop me Ainsley," she whispered, cupping my face in her hands, "And don't follow me. Just try your best to get out of here if something happens to me."

"Don't go Rose! Please! Stop!"

She shook her head and gave me a quick hug. And then she was gone.

What scared me right now were mutts. How was I supposed to defend myself?! I tried wriggle out of the bonds. The rope cut against my wrist and soon I could feel it bleed. The rope was loosening though and that was when I heard a loud howl. Needless to say it almost gave me a heart attack. Now I tried as hard as I could, as if my life depended on it. Which it did.

Soon I was free. Panting hard, for struggling had taken a lot of energy, I grabbed my bag and ran blindly in the general opposite direction of where Rose went. Then I remembered that she had gone the other way and so I backtracked my path.

My blood froze when I heard the cannon ring.

* * *

 **Skyler "Skye" Laois (17) D4M**

Artemis and Dove were getting along remarkably well seeing that last night they were more than willing to kill each other. Now they were laughing and giggling. I sighed. Girls. However smart I might be, I would never understand how women's thoughts function.

Victoria, on the other hand, looked furious. She was ranting about how we should get more kills and we were the most pathetic Career alliance in the history. She said that we should just go around hunting for tributes and not waste our time, but apparently the other girls weren't paying attention.

However, ignoring someone like Victoria was not a smart move. She was mad. She had something against Dove and Cody. She was angry. I would avoid angering someone like her, in all honesty.

She acted in a much sweeter way around me now and I found it really intriguing. As far as I could remember, she hated me with passion. And now this. Why did I have trouble believing that she had really changed?

"Skye," she said in a whiny tone, "Let's go. These people are so boring."

"Where?"

"I think there are tributes around here."

Shaking my head, I turned back to the two girls. Victoria held my chin and turned me towards herself. Her hand went to my cheek and she smiled at me, tilting her head. "Calm down," I replied.

She stiffened my collar and I flinched seeing her hands so close to my neck. I grabbed them gently and took them off myself. Her smile didn't waver a bit.

"Skye," she said, "We need to go home. We have to kill other tributes. We can't waste time."

" _We_ have to go home?" I asked, raising my brows.

"If I don't win, I definitely want you to. You're the last bit of home I have."

With that she rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. Having no idea how to react to this, I decided to play along. I hugged her back and buried my face in her hair. I heard Artemis giggle and pulled back. Victoria had turned red. She held my wrist and pulled me along.

I followed her quietly, all the while wondering where she was taking me.

"Okay, it was only an excuse," she said when we reached a secluded place. I looked at her and then she laughed.

"No silly! I'm not here to kill you!" she said, "It's just that Skye… I am scared of Artemis. The way she let Dane die… I don't feel safe Skye. And I…"

With that she hugged me again. Now I got it. She was trying to turn me against the alliance. Very well.

"Don't worry," I said as I stroked her hair, "I'm right here."

"I knew I could trust you," she said, pulling back, a smile on her face, "Come on. Let's find the other tributes. We need to kill them Skye. We have to get out."

I nodded slightly at her. _I_ had to get out. Just as she spoke I saw something run past. The trees covered them but I was sure it was a person.

"There," I whispered.

"Skye, no one's there," she said, "No one."

"I saw-"

"I was looking there too," she said softly, "And there's nobody there."

"Fine. Let's go and check."

We walked through the jungle for a few minutes when she spoke, "How about we split up? We would be able to search this place better."

"I don't like the idea."

"We'll not be too far away. And anyway, we're Careers."

"Okay."

I didn't fail to notice that she headed the way we had come from. Initially I walked in the opposite direction but when I was sure, I set off in her pursuit. Keeping myself in the shadows I saw her meeting Rosamund. She handed the younger girl a knife that I didn't even know she had. My eyes widened as she told her what to do.

So this was why she had tagged me along. Artemis would think I had killed Dove while Victoria would remain unsuspected. I should have had known.

I saw Victoria walk back to where Dove and Artemis were sitting.

"Where were you?" Dove asked, "We were about to go on a search now."

"Just a walk," Victoria replied.

"And Skye?"

"He claims to have seen a tribute. I told him he was imagining it but…"

From where I was hiding I saw Rose sneak towards them. Victoria grabbed Dove by her shoulders and turned her away so that her back was towards Rose. Quickly measuring the rough distance, I found that I was closer to Dove than Rosamund.

As the younger girl threw the knife at her I ran towards Dove and took her down, the knife missing her narrowly. She looked at me in horror and then with some other emotion I didn't understand. We locked eyes and I didn't know how long we were in that position.

"Hey!" Victoria cried out, grabbing her knife she had given Rose. She ran over to the younger girl and stabbed her in the gut, then the heart, then the lungs. The poor child couldn't even scream as Victoria continued her assault. Death must have come as a relief for Rosamund.

"Dove!" Victoria cried and ran over to us, hugging the other girl, "You're okay! Thank you so much Skye! I should have had listened to you earlier. You were right."

"Thanks Skye. Thank you," Dove said, squeezing my shoulders. I smiled at her but I couldn't get the image of Victoria killing Rosamund out of my head. It was gruesome.

And the look she gave me only chilled my blood.

* * *

 **I hope this wasn't too bad. i guess the deaths are taking place quite slowly. Maybe it's time to speed things up. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Who do you think saved Cara? And 270 reviews! Wow… thank you so much!**

 **Eulogies:**

 **18** **th** **\- Cassander Likorus: I'm sorry Brooke. Cassander was an amazing character to write for but I felt as if it was time for one of those three to go. I didn't want to kill Kimaya or Deme and as much as I hated writing Cass' death, I had to do it. Rest in peace, Cass. You'll be missed.**

 **17** **th** **\- Rosamund Blume: You had offered her as a bloodbath but I didn't feel like killing her then. She was voted unanimously as one of the most hated characters although I don't see why. She was fun to write and her and Ainsley's friendship was beautiful. Sadly, her time had come. Rest in peace**

 **Death List:**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Clarity Constello- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Cassander Likorus- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Rosamund Blume- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Have a good day!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Third Night**

* * *

 **Artemis Merone (17) D2F**

Using this hand pump was stupid. I didn't even know what a hand pump was doing in the middle of a forest. Oh well. Sometimes, it couldn't draw water even I pulled with all my strength. Sometimes, I didn't use any force and yet water would fall from the wide mouth of the pump.

As I filled our bottles, my mind recalled the events of the day. The way Victoria had glared at Skye… I knew she was going to betray the alliance. Smirking, I took a sip of water. if Victoria wanted one of us dead… I just wondered who it was. Was it me? Was it Dove? Definitely not Skye. But we never even knew her from before. Why would she want to kill us?

Not that I cared. She would die too, just like the rest of them. Only the best would get out, and everyone knew that I was the best here. I could take all of my allies alone. For a moment I wondered what Ricardus must be doing right now. I hoped he was okay, and I was perplexed as to why I cared.

Now that all the bottles were full, I packed them up and set off for the camp. A sudden movement caught my eye. There was someone behind the trees… As fast as I could, I ducked behind a tree myself and peeped at the person. He too was holding a bottle and was trying to fill it up by using the same hand pump. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was Dante. I almost whistled. This was perfect. If I killed him, and showed his body to Dove, she would be even more discouraged. And no, I wouldn't be the leader. Nah, she would lead, and confuse herself even more. And I would use this very confusion to take me further.

He appeared to be engrossed in the task at hand. Very well. Clutching my sword tightly, I sneaked up on him and quickly attacked with my sword. To my utter shock, he parried with his machete. He pushed me back and glared at me, a small smirk on his face.

No words were spoken. No outrageous comments were made. No signal was given. But the next moment, the atmosphere was filled with the sound of metal clashing against metal. The sound was musical to my ears. I pushed my sword, he evaded it. He swung his machete, I tackled it with my sword. My sword cut his abdomen, his chest and he was bleeding from the wounds I gave him. On his part, he had managed to cut me on the thigh and it hurt quite a lot. It didn't matter. Nothing did, not in this dance of blood. A part of me wanted it to continue forever. Dante gave no sign of weariness, and I loved it.

His machete was tossed away and he fell on the ground. His eyes grew wide in disbelief as I brought the sword down. But he didn't beg for his life. For anything. I smiled and stopped the sword right at his chest, drawing just a little blood. Stooping down, I grabbed his machete and handed it to him. He looked at it then at me as if I was crazy. I gave a light chuckle and nodded at him. He took his machete back and stood up. Stepping back, I gesture to him to attack.

So he charged at me, his machete raised. I rolled away, and he missed wildly. As he turned around, I kicked him in the side and he fell on his face. I hovered again over him, holding the sword. I was about to attack but he grabbed my legs and pulled them, and I fell right on top of him. He pushed me off himself and fetched his machete hastily. He attacked and I parried with my sword.

"Artemis!"

Damn it! My allies were right here. Why did they have to ruin the fun?! Now Dove would try to kill Dante. And just as that merry thought crossed my mind, they arrived there. As I was distracted, Dante pushed me away and ran off, disappearing into the woods. I laughed. Battling him was so fun. The adrenaline rush, the sight of his blood, the urge for victory… I hoped to have an honourable battle with him.

Hopefully, my allies wouldn't show up then.

* * *

 **Levi Fields (17) D10M**

I hadn't escaped my fight with Ricardus unscathed. It had taken quite a lot of sponsor medicines to fix me up. And of course, a caring Tawny. I wondered how she had managed to look after both Cody and me. Cody… There had been a note. And I left it in the glade. I didn't even know what was written in it but I couldn't shake off the feeling that it was something important. It was definitely from Julius, and he seemed to be getting lots of sponsors for Cody. But for how long? Or maybe he himself was sponsoring us till now. I had no idea.

My whole body was bruised and wrapped in bandages. Cody was injured too and for some reason this situation made me laugh.

"W-what happened?" Tawny asked meekly. I gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, making her sit on the bench next to me. Yes, a bench. A single bench right in front of a small house.

"Both your allies are true friends," Cody muttered in response, "Both of us decided to be beaten up equally well."

Tawny didn't seem to find the state of two injured boys very funny. She pursed her lips and pushed me gently, standing up after that. "This isn't a joke. Both of you could have-" She couldn't bring herself to finish it off but I knew what she wanted to say. Sometimes, I thought that Tawny was too nice to be here, in the Games. She was caring, she was sweet and she was innocent.

"We're going to die anyway," Cody said darkly, "And I guess that will please my sister."

I squeezed his shoulder gently. Such miserable tone didn't suit him. I wanted to see him happy. Both him and Tawny. The sky was covered in clouds now. Thunder rumbled. Maybe it would rain. I just hoped it wouldn't be a glass rain… Wait. It could be a glass rain!

"Get inside!" I cried, jumping to my feet.

And at that moment the downpour started. Bracing myself for the cuts, I shut my eyes. However, there were no cuts. There was just this burning sensation, as if my skin was melting away slowly. As if somebody was pouring acid on it. As if…

…Molten glass.

The sleeves of my shirt had melted away. My skin had turned an ugly shade of red. And my feet were stuck. I couldn't move. Not one inch.

"Help!" I screamed. It burned so much. As much as I tried to withhold my screams earlier, I couldn't do so anymore. My throat felt raw now with all the screaming. It would just be better to die than endure this. And why the hell were my feet glued?!

"I can't move either!" Cody yelled back, covering himself with his arms. His face was unrecognizable. I felt tears roll down my own cheeks. Was this really our fate?!

"TAWNY!" I screamed in agony. Where was she?! Then I saw her. She was lying on the ground, stuck there just like the two of us. And then the molten glass that was pooled around us… they started taking shapes. No… what were we going to do?! Soon we were surrounded by horses. And they looked- well, just imagine water suspended in air without being in any container. Now imagine it to take the shape of a horse. Yeah, that's what they looked like.

They didn't budge from their place. Well, all except one. This one horse suddenly took the shape of a centaur and lifted Tawny from the ground. It threw her on its shoulders. Glaring at me in the eye, it cantered off, Tawny screaming, the pair of us calling out to her. Unable to move, unable to do anything. I had never felt so helpless before. Why did it take away Tawny?!

"LET HER GO!" I shouted, my vision turning red. Nobody could take Tawny away from me like that! "Levi! LEVI!"

And slowly, her voice could be heard no more. Our legs unfroze and I ran towards her, only to have my way blocked by the horses. They looked so angry, so dangerous. I didn't care. How dare they take Tawny away from me!

I felt someone pull me away. Dragging me away from the horses, away from my Tawny. In a mad rampage I pushed Cody away and ran towards the mutts unarmed. There were four of them. I could beat them. I could beat them all.

And so I attacked with my bare hands, yelling in defiance. The corners of my eyes were bleeding but I fought hard. I got on the back of one and attacked its neck. Horse necks are much thicker than human ones, and so it wasn't much useful. The horse threw me back and attacked me, stomping me with its hoof. I could feel my bones break. My head was bleeding and I thrashed around. An abrupt sound distracted the horses for a few seconds and Cody dragged me away from there.

He forced me into running away. But the mutts were gaining on us. And, if everything already wasn't chaotic, I passed out cold, leaving my ally alone to handle the situation.

* * *

 **Kimaya Price "Darah Outridge" (15) D8F**

Cassander was dead… This just couldn't happen. No. My tears just couldn't stop. What should I do now? My friend… I had hoped he would win. If he could then maybe, just maybe, he would have understood just how much I loved him. He could have a wonderful life, one that he so deserved. And now he was gone. Gone!

"NOO!" I cried out, my voice cracked. This was impossible! "CASS!" I cried, "CASS!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Demetrius yelled furiously.

But I couldn't stop crying. So I sobbed softly. I knew Deme was having a hard time too. He just met his brother, only to see him die. This wasn't fair. Why did this happen?!

The elder boy walked up to me and slapped me hard. I looked at him in shock, holding my cheek, even as the sound of the contact echoed everywhere.

"Shut up I said!" he cried, his eyes looking desperate, "Stop crying!"

Nodding weakly at him, I pulled my knees close to my chest and buried my face between them.

"Demetrius?"

I looked up to see Dionne walking towards us, her spear in her hand. Her clothes were stained with blood and her skin was completely red, as if she had come in contact with steam.

"Dionne?" Deme whispered, slowly walking towards his District Partner. As far as I remembered, Dionne had gone to the forest. Why was she here, in the village?

"You went to the forest, didn't you?" Deme asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah… but it was a bit, you know, hard there. There were strange creatures there and it just didn't feel good. Whereas here, all I have faced are ordinary mutts."

There was a pause after that as the two of them stared at each other. I noticed that Dionne had a new backpack. It was definitely not the one she had picked in the cornucopia. She also had an array of daggers dangling from her waist.

"You were sponsored?" Deme asked softly.

"Yeah. Got quite a lot of sponsor gifts actually."

Why would Sasha do something like that? Why was he sending all the sponsor gifts to Dionne? Did he think that Deme was a lost cause? My ally seemed to be having the same thoughts. He clenched his fists and looked at the ground before taking a deep breath and looking back at Dionne.

"Hey, don't worry," she said and handed Deme a dagger. She opened her backpack and gave him a roll of bandage and a packet of dried fruit. "I can definitely share with my District Partner," she said before forcing him to take the things.

"Don't you hate me anymore?" Deme asked.

Dionne laughed, and I felt a wave of rage hit me. Cass was dead, and she was laughing! "Ah Deme, I still hate you," she said with a smile, "But not enough to see you dead."

Deme chuckled lightly too. I remembered that the two hated to be in each other's presence. Now, it seemed as if they were old friends. I wondered who had changed: Deme or Dionne?

"I'm hoping you're not planning to fight me," she said, tilting her head to the side, looking up at her District Partner. "Nah," Deme said, "Don't want to be impaled by that spear."

Dionne smiled just a bit at him and said, "I should leave now. Bye."

"Dionne," Deme said. The girl stopped and looked back at him. He gave her a quick hug and then pulled back. She looked a little surprised at this and then Deme smiled at her.

"Just take care, okay?"

"I will. You take care too."

And with that she was gone.

Demetrius stood there for a while, looking at the sky. Slowly I walked over to him only to see that he was shedding silent tears himself. I squeezed his hands tightly and he wrapped his strong arms around me, enveloping me into his hug. At first I didn't know what to do but then I hugged him back, resting my head on his chest and crying. And he cried too, his face buried in my hair.

That was until we heard the howl of wolves.

We jumped apart as we heard the sound. Simultaneously turning towards the way we had come from earlier, we saw a girl being chased by the wolves. It was Cara, and she was seriously injured. She couldn't run anymore and fell down.

"HELP!" she cried. Then she raised her head and saw us. "Please help!"

I remembered the fight from the previous day. She would have killed me. Why should I help her? But she attacked me because of the situation. I knew she was a good girl. And I so wanted to help her…

"Come on!" Deme growled and literally lifted me up and threw me over his shoulders. I held his bag and he ran. I saw the wolves attack Cara, and they were ripping her apart. A boy was throwing blades at the wolves from afar, trying to send them away from Cara. Was it Zach? No… it was-

"-Charles?" I whispered.

The young boy tried to help his District Partner in the best way he could. He did take down a few wolves but in the end Cara's screams died, the cannon rung, and Charles, seeing that his District partner was down, fled from the scene.

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

 **The Capitol**

 **Sasha Flame (19)**

I didn't want to think about what Deme must be going through right now. Cass was dead. His brother died in front of his eyes. He might not have known him for long, but they were still brothers. "I'm sorry Deme…" I whispered. I didn't even know why I was apologising.

"Ready?" Haley asked, startling me. I let out a deep breath and nodded.

Julius had done wonders. I still didn't get why a Capitolite like him was so determined to help us. He hacked into the security systems, and although it took some time, it worked. Now we knew how to get into the production chamber, what all security measures were there, how many guards were posted there, everything. The design of the clones had worried him so much that he had not wasted even a second before getting to work.

Now, we had to go and stop the cloning. Taking a black cloth, I wrapped it around my face so that only my eyes were visible. I checked my belt; it's need could arise at any time. After becoming a victor, the first thing I had done was to replicate the weapon I had used in the arena. Now, I carried this belt with me at all times. No one knew when I would need to behead a few people, although the very thought of it disgusted me.

The door opened at that very moment and Cress and Julius walked in. There were around ten more people behind him.

"We shouldn't take such a big crowd," I said, "We need to remain undetected."

"Why are you behind a veil?" he asked.

"To conceal my identity," I replied. Wasn't it obvious?

"Why not a mask?"

Sighing, I turned towards Haley and tilted my head slightly. She nodded in exasperation and at that moment Cress tripped me. I fell forward right into Julius' arms.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked angrily. Cress, behaving like a shameless git, only laughed.

"I was just checking whether he's drunk or not," he replied.

"I only had one sip," I protested.

"More like one whole bottle. You can't even stand properly."

"Okay, that's enough," Haley said in her commanding voice. Cress, just like always, went to stand beside her and grabbed her hand gently, giving her a goofy grin. Julius rolled his eyes and Haley looked as if all she wanted was the earth to open up and swallow her in.

The cloning centre was underground. It was right underneath Panem Institute of Technology and Research, a much renowned university. Who could say that a university was being used to disguise something like the cloning chamber?

From the uprising that had happened ten years back, there were still many underground tunnels connecting every major place of the Capitol. This network was still undiscovered and it was this very path we used to go to the university from the Victors' quarters.

The last thing I expected underground were ponies, and surprisingly that's what were present there.

"They're mechanical," Julius whispered. He was trembling despite the heat. As I rode one of the little ponies, I couldn't help but glance back at him. He looked as if wanted to be anywhere but here. Haley looked the same way. There was one room that we passed. Rocks had been deliberately moved there and the way had been caved in. I wondered what the secret was. I heard Haley sob, and Julius shiver. Although Cress didn't give such reactions on seeing the blocked room, his face showed that he understood why the other two were becoming so emotional. I was more than happy to be away from that place.

At last the ponies came to a stop. There was a ladder that led right into one of the storerooms of the university. The room was empty though. The floor was dust-laden and the first thing I felt like doing was sneezing.

"Does no one ever come here?" I whispered, trying to keep myself from sneezing.

"No," Cress replied, "We make sure of that."

"How?"

"The people here believe that this section is haunted. Well, not everyone, but this section is off-limits for everybody. Once a Peacekeeper had come here. Let's say he returned home with his head missing."

I gasped. "You- you killed him?!"

"No. The ghost of a Victor did. The room you saw earlier? The one that was caved in? She died right there."

Haley couldn't stop the tears anymore. She hugged Julius and cried in his shoulders, her shoulders shaking violently. Cress didn't even try to pull her away from him. I supposed this victor was a friend of hers, a very close friend.

"But there is no ghost," I said.

"You know that," Julius replied in a somewhat shaky voice, "But they don't."

So these people killed off anyone who came here in order to save the secret of their underground network.

"But it so happens that the way to the cloning chamber is also in this very part," Cress continued, "So that means that everyone doesn't believe the story we tried to spread."

"Let's get this over with," Haley muttered, wiping away her tears and opening the door of the room. The hall didn't have a single picture. There was a yellow glass wall on which it was written 'RESTRICTED AREA'. Only one picture hung on the wall, the portrait of the late President Albert Winter. It was the size of a door. I heard something of a growl and turned behind in fright. Julius was glaring at the smiling portrait. There was so much pain in his eyes… What was the deal here?!

"Calm down," Cress muttered, placing his hand on the elder man's shoulder. Julius nodded, his eyes never leaving the portrait. Slowly, he reached for the frame and pulled it outwards, as if opening a door, for indeed that was the exact function of the portrait. Essentially, a security code and retina scan was required, but Julius had disabled it all.

I could see a staircase leading downward and there was no light.

"Let's go," Cress said and went in and then started descending the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I followed him down, hoping everything would be okay.

* * *

 **Here it is. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad. 279 reviews… Thanks people. You all are so nice!**

 **Now, tribute24, firstly thank you for your kind words. I know we haven't seen much from Dante's perspective but I have been trying to give at least one POV since the Games started to everyone. I mean, apart from those who died in the bloodbath without their POVs. Dante had it then, and since I have given each of them at least one section, we'll soon have narration from his perspective too. After reading your review I decided to include him in Artemis' POV. Secondly, I know it would be more effective that I give you all a time when I will update next. But really, even I am usually clueless. The interval between updates will definitely not be more than 10 days, unless I have said so earlier. I am not proud to admit it, but I never plan anything so I don't want to give you all a date and then not update at that time. I'm sorry but I hope you understand. Also, thank you for reading the story and I am glad you're liking it so far and I hope you continue reading :)**

 **Eulogies:**

 **16** **th** **\- Cara White- You were going to be 11** **th** **place, to be honest. I liked you quite a lot. You were so sweet and you had a nice backstory. I just didn't know what else I could do with you after some time though. I'm sorry I killed you off so soon. You were an amazing character and I hope I wrote her well. Rest in peace dear.**

 **Death List:**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Clarity Constello- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Cassander Likorus- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Rosamund Blume- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Cara White- killed by mutts**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know your thoughts. Have a great day!**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Fourth Day**

* * *

 **Dante Callum (18) D12M**

Never did I think before that I would break down like this. But I couldn't stop the tears. I was too hurt, and I didn't know how long I would survive. Artemis had definitely done a lot of damage. Cameron had sent medicines but they were useless. The bleeding had stopped last night but this morning it started again.

I missed my family right now. Uncle and Auntie… what would they be thinking? How would they cope up with my death? No Dante, I chided myself, Stop thinking that way.

But what good would it do? Thinking positively, I mean. Merle was an optimist and she died in the bloodbath. I closed my eyes in pain, partly caused by the wounds and partly by her death. I had spent only a week with her and I never even realised how close I grew to her. She didn't deserve the treatment I gave her. And she died because she tried to save an Avox's life…

I looked up at the blue sky. There were white clouds passing overhead and the weather was quite sunny. However, there was no breeze. It was all very hot and I could do with some cool right now.

This part of the forest was quite thin and I had no idea where I was. However, a sneaking suspicion told me that I was quite close to the cornucopia. I shuddered at the mere thought of that place. I also had another fear, that I was the only one in the forest apart from the Careers. Most of the people had taken off towards the town, across the river.

Gingerly, I picked myself from the ground and started forward, having no idea where I was going. All I wished was that I was back home, with Uncle and Auntie.

After sometime I was in a deeper section of the forest and was unable to see the sky. It was very dark and very humid here and I didn't like it. Forcing myself to stop, I listened. There was someone close.

A knife flew past my ear and fell right in front of me. As I turned back, I swung my machete too and deflected the other blade that was coming my way. Staring at the boy in front of me, I saw that he didn't have any more weapons.

"Stop there Ainsley," I growled.

He didn't look like the funny innocent boy we had seen back at the Capitol anymore. He looked angry and sad, as if somebody had snatched something precious from him. Then I remembered. His District Partner, Rosamund, was dead. That could explain the anger he had in his eyes.

"Listen," I said, before he could say a word, "The Careers are also in the forest-"

"They killed her," he muttered quietly, stepping back just a bit.

"They killed Merle too," I replied. Bending down, I picked up the knife and threw it in his direction, wincing in pain. He caught the knife and then held it up, looking at me sternly.

"It doesn't mean anything, Dante," he whispered, "You'll have to die. I want to go home."

"And so do I," I snapped.

He was about to charge but then he stopped, his expression revealing the fact that he was intensely thinking about something. He lowered his knife slightly.

"Fair enough," he said, "Do you want a temporary alliance?"

A frown crept on my face. Allies only slowed each other. And why would he want an alliance with me, of all the people? He had been about to kill me right now.

"We'll be allies till we are in top ten," he said, "After that we'll go our separate ways. And if we meet again later, we'll fight."

This was quite a simple solution. I didn't like the idea of having an ally but I knew he could actually kill me. Especially since I was so wounded.

Slowly I nodded.

"Okay," I replied, "But only till the final ten."

"That's fine. Come. First, we need to fix those injuries."

* * *

 **Dionne Pierson (18) D5F**

Why was fate so cruel to me? I had left the forest in the hope that I wouldn't be in too much of danger because the Careers were in the forest. However, they also realised that if they had to kill tributes, they had to come to the village or town or whatever this place was. And how lucky I was to run right into them!

Skyler didn't look too happy about the fact that I could die whereas Artemis looked a bit too enthusiastic. I rolled my eyes. Dove looked anxious and I wondered why. Through all this, Victoria was pretty indifferent.

"It's one to four," Skyler muttered, "Not fair."

"Don't worry Skye," Artemis smiled, "I'll take her. The rest of you can chill."

And Victoria literally settled herself down on a rock, tilted her head a bit and looked at us with mild interest. Artemis, laughing pleasantly, pushed Skyler gently towards his District Partner.

"You should also go and watch the show."

"No," Dove muttered, drawing out her throwing knives. Hmm, I needed to avoid those.

I rolled out of Artemis' sword's way and struck at her with my spear, swinging my leg to hit Dove. But she dodged it and threw her knife at me. I ducked and it embedded itself in the grass. Artemis swung her sword again but I moved out of the way, using my spear to knock the other knife out of Dove's hand. Or at least I tried. She evaded my move and then rolled over and threw her knife. I screamed in pain as the knife buried itself in my side. I pulled it out roughly and threw it back at Dove, only to be blocked by Artemis' sword. I kicked her in the torso and she doubled over. But before I could do anything performed a somersault kick and knocked me away. I felt as if my jaw had broken and it hurt too much. I couldn't think about that though. Fighting two careers was tough and I was already losing. Whereas the two of them looked unaffected. Very well.

I didn't know for how long this continued but I had never been this exhausted. Blood was dripping on my eyelids and it seemed as if the world was swaying. I had no idea how long I could stand for my side was bleeding too much. Aubrey, I love you, I thought for I didn't know how long I would last.

My spear went through Dove's leg and I pulled it out with force. She cried out in pain and that was enough to get Artemis' attention. The girl almost beheaded me. From the corner of my eye I saw Dove's knife approaching me. My reflexes acted and I pushed Artemis in its way, even as Skyler ran towards us.

The knife went through Artemis' heart. She looked down at it, as if unable to believe it, and then slumped forward, falling onto the ground, the cannon immediately following this.

And Dove, she couldn't believe that she had killed her ally too. Artemis' sword fell down and left a deep gash in her stomach.

Skyler, however, did not let the circumstances distract him. He attacked me rather brutally, something that I had not expected from him. As I ran towards the river near the cornucopia, a star imbedded itself in my shoulder. I yelped in pain and fell down. Gathering all my strength, I managed to stand up and then I set off again. Another star hit me in the back. There it was; the river. Only the flowing water could save me now. And so I jumped in.

The water carried me away, washing my wounds. It hurt so much! I wailed in pain, the water turning red due to my blood. And Skyler stood at the bank as I drifted away. He threw another star at me which stuck itself into my earlobe. My cries were deafening and could be heard even over the roar of the water, my spear was lost and I closed my eyes, the only thought in my mind that I had failed Sheila.

* * *

 **Cody Alvera (16) D7M**

"Levi!"

"What?"

"Get up Levi!"

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"Fight it Levi. Fight it!"

And with that I plunged the injection into his neck. His eyes flew open at that, only to close again. It had been a miracle that we had escaped those mutts the previous day. Levi had fainted and I had dragged him along as far as I could and the mutts just didn't stop. So I had taken both of us into the most secluded house I could find, only to find glass shards hanging from the ceiling. I dragged him to the only window and threw him out even as the shards started descending. I leapt out just in time. One second late and I would have been dead.

Levi was unconscious even now and there was nothing I could do. I was not in a very good condition myself and I just didn't want to touch my own skin. The pain it sent through my body was unbearable. They had sent two injections for Levi. After injecting him with the first I had thought he would wake up but that didn't happen. In fact, he started talking in his sleep. And now, after injecting him with the second medicine, I was just waiting for something to happen.

Gradually, he opened his eyes and sat up. His skin was raw like mine but apart from that he looked completely fine.

"Tawny?!" he yelled out, looking around frantically. I lowered my gaze. Neither of us had any idea where Tawny was right now. But we knew that she was alive, and that was all that mattered right now.

"She's not here," I answered.

He looked at me dejectedly then pushed himself up on his feet. "We have to find her," he said, his voice barely audible. I nodded.

And that was when the cannon rung.

I wondered who had died. Was it Tawny? No! no, it couldn't… Not Tawny…

"Cody…" Levi's voice faltered as he looked at me. I smiled shakily at him. "It wasn't her," I replied, trying to sound confident, "Tawny is still alive."

He didn't believe my words. I wouldn't have believed them either. There was no more scope for conversation for then we found our path blocked by Zach. There was a madness in his eyes, and a new axe in his hands. I didn't know what terrified me more.

Okay, neither of us was in a condition to fight right now. And not with someone who knew quite well how to use his weapons.

"Come on," he said, "Which of you wants to die first?"

"Look," I said, my tone pleading although I didn't want it to, "We don't want to fight. Please, let us go."

"One of you can go. The other will stay behind and fight."

"You can die in this confrontation too; you do know that right?" Levi snapped.

"I don't care! I don't care! I'm not getting out alive anyway!" Zach cried out. The outburst took me aback. I wanted to run now, but my legs were too tired. Too tired…

"I don't care…" he said softly, "Joule…"

A single tear trickled down his cheek but he wiped it away furiously.

"But I'm not dying without a fight," he continued.

"Please," I pleaded, "Please. We don't want to fight. Please let us go."

It was then that I realised that we had not been in this part of the arena before. Not a very right time to notice. The ground here was damp, very damp. Wait…

"We need to get out of here!" I said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zach cried.

"Levi… Hurry up! There are-"

Before I knew it Zach's axe was in my stomach. The breath exploded out of me and I felt light. To light. I couldn't believe this. Despite myself I was crying now. Not because of the excruciating pain but because of the unfairness of this all. We had gone through so much… I had gone through so much only to die now…

Levi was beside me, cradling me in his arms when Zach gave a loud scream. We turned to see him sinking in a bog. That's why it was so damp here. There were bogs all around.

And Zachariah was sinking fast. He flailed and the mud pulled him in even more lovingly. "I'm sorry Joule!" he cried out, his voice trembling, "But remember I love you."

And with that the bog enveloped him completely. I felt very cold and Levi still held me, his tears falling on my face. He was apologising but this was not his fault. Seconds later I heard Zach's cannon ring.

Levi pulled out the axe and I couldn't even scream due to the pain. It had numbed me completely. There was just this… cold. And everything seemed to be dimmer.

"Cody-"

"Shh," I silenced him, "Just know Levi, that you were an amazing friend. Find Tawny. Stay strong and -"

However, before I could complete, I was engulfed in silence that followed the sound of my cannon.

* * *

 **This was so hard. So hard… None of these deaths were easy to write. None of them.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **15** **th** **\- Artemis Merone: You were an interesting character and a true Career. You were fun but ruthless, friendly yet cocky. And of course there was that thrill that you got in battle. You were a really good character to write for. Rest in peace, you'll be missed.**

 **14** **th** **\- Zachariah Basta: You were definitely one of my favourites. You were so interesting, unique and an overall amazing character. It was hard writing your death but I hope I could write him well. Rest in peace Zach, I'll miss you.**

 **13** **th** **\- Cody Alvera: Cody, dear, you were so amazing. This was literally the hardest death for me to write till now. I loved you so much. But I just felt one of the members of that alliance had to go. I'm sorry I killed him Ansley and I hope you don't hate me for that. But you still have Dante… Cody, rest in peace. I'm sure none of us will forget you.**

 **By the way, Dionne isn't dead. She just fainted and is very much alive as of now. Okay, so I think I have decided my victor. Well, I have two choices for it and you may or may not like them. But really, it would be different and I hope you do. These two are certainly my favourites and the main confusion I have right now is whom I should choose between the two of them.**

 **Also, I noticed a decrease in the number of reviews and views in general. I guess my writing has become a little boring. Hmm...**

 **Death List:**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Clarity Constello- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Cassander Likorus- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Rosamund Blume- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Cara White- killed by mutts**

 **Artemis Merone- killed by Dove Savage**

 **Zachariah Basta- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Cody Alvera- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Have a good day!**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Fourth Night**

* * *

 **Demetrius Likorus (18) D5M**

Kimaya was breaking down and it was the last thing I wanted at the moment. Cass' death was hard enough… I didn't know how I would cope with such an emotional mess. But right now, it was time to think rationally. I wasn't very happy with what I was planning, but our alliance had to come to an end. Now that Cass was dead, I had to do anything to get out of this place. Alive. And I could do anything for that.

All I was waiting for was Kimaya to fall asleep. Even the thought of leaving her alone made me feel guilty and ashamed of myself. But it had to be done. There was no choice.

"Deme," she said weakly, "Can we stop here?"

We were in a relatively calm place but I didn't like it. There was a dusty road and mud everywhere and in a distance there was a field on the edge of which was a small shed. We could stop in the field but it was too open. There was no place to hide if there was an emergency. I mean, Kimaya had nowhere to hide.

"We can use the shed," she pressed on, "We need to stop. I'm too tired."

"Okay," I replied.

 _I'm sorry Kimaya. But you're only slowing me down._

The shed looked darker than it had from afar and I didn't want to enter it. There was something about it that frightened me. We entered the structure and I looked around for traps, mutts, anything. The place was full of dust and smelled of wet soil. The only thing I felt was that the roof might fall on Kimaya, but it didn't look strong enough to kill her even if it did.

She sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. I sat down beside her and then leaned against my arm and pressed her head against my shoulder. "Don't leave me alone, Deme," she whispered. I felt as if someone was strangling me. How did she know? I didn't respond to this request of hers.

"Go to sleep," I whispered back. We stayed silently for some time and then her hand drooped. Looking at her I saw that she had dozed off. Slowly extricating my arm from her grasp, I stood up. I could take all the equipment but I didn't feel like it. It would be wrong, and I had already wronged her by deciding to fend off for herself. So, I sneaked out of the shed with my bag when that happened.

Pointed columns erected out of the ground, taking the roof of the shed off.

"KIMAYA!" I cried and then ran in back. She was stuck between two columns and there was no space for her to get out.

"Kimaya…" my voice faltered as she looked at me in disbelief, her eyes puffy, her mouth slightly open.

"You left me to die?" she muttered in confusion. "What did I ever do to you Deme?"

"Kimaya, I'll get you out of this. Just hold on-!"

"I can't believe you…"

Glass pillars were still erecting out of the ground from random points. I smashed the one near Kimaya with my elbow, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her along. She grabbed my hand and pushed me off.

"It's not the right time!" I cried.

"I don't care! You left me to die!"

"I didn't!"

"Listen-"

I lifted her in my arms and ran towards the exit, carrying her struggling self. Why were girls so stubborn?! I threw her out of the exit and then leapt out, even as the glass shredded the shed to pieces.

"Why?!" Kimaya cried, grabbing my collar and shaking me hard. "Why did you leave me?!"

"I want to get out alive," I retorted, slapping her hands away, "And you are slowing me down!"

Her eyes glazed over as she stared at me for a moment. The way she looked at me… It felt as if somebody had shoved a knife into my heart.

"I'm sorry Kimaya-"

"Just shut up," she said in a calm manner, "And it's Darah."

And with that she just walked away.

"Darah wait! At least take some equipment with you."

Her bag had been lost in the ruins of the shed and she had nothing with her. She turned back with a steely gaze and then continued on her way.

My shoulders slumped and I stared at her retreating form through lidded eyes. Now that my alliance was broken, I couldn't help but feel that I had made a wrong decision.

* * *

 **Charles "Chip" Chevrolet (16) D6M**

I had no idea why it affected me so much. Her death seemed to have taken a toll on me. She was gone. I couldn't believe it. She was gone. I couldn't help but recall all the times I had caused her pain. All the times I made her cry, all the times I made her scream. She had been fighting the District Eight and Demetrius's alliance and she was about to die. I couldn't let it happen. Setting the place on fire, I took her away and then left her. Why did I leave her? No, why did I feel this way?

Looking back at my life, maybe I wouldn't have been like this if my mother hadn't done all that with me. Maybe I would not have been so unemotional. Maybe I would have had friends. Maybe I could have a normal life. No… I had to look out for Arden anyway. He wasn't like me. I wasn't born so… detached. Whereas he, he was always like this. Was I scared of him? Yes. And did I care for him? Yes. Had my childhood not been so abusive, I would be a better person.

And never before had such thoughts occurred to me. Earlier I just used to suppress them even if they did but now, now I couldn't supress them anymore. The Games were famous for making humans into monsters. And I, I had turned into something less of a beast and more of a man.

Cara's death was very sad. And I couldn't do anything. Anything… and why did I feel guilty? Why?

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and looked through my field glasses to spot others. Hmm, there was nobody around. Sighing, I leaned against the tree, this place was something like a garden. I liked it here.

I shouldn't think positively. That's another lesson I learnt.

For the moment I thought I liked that place, I was surrounded by bats. Bats that were a bit too large for my liking. And red eyes… For some reason I didn't feel afraid. What could they do after all? I would kill them. Finish them all.

They attacked me. I attacked them. I cut them down with my machete but there were hundreds of them. They cut me very badly and I was bleeding from various cuts and wounds. Whenever I finished off one, two more took its place.

I was boring. That was it. I was boring. The Capitol was wondering why I was alive, seeing that I had not made a single kill. Usually, I was not one to get angry easily but I'd had enough. With an enraged cry and renewed strength, I attacked them, cut them to pieces at a speed that I didn't even think was possible. And they were all dead. All of them.

I lowered my weapon, panting, standing among the corpses of the mutts. Taking my equipment, I walked out of the garden into the dusty road, my footsteps hurried. This was enough. Ignoring all my wounds, all the pain, I started running ahead blindly.

Until I came across the river, with a figure lying flat on the bank. This made me come to a halt. I was in no mood to fight. Even as I thought that, the figure started to stir. Mentally cursing myself, I ducked behind a rock. The person stood up and I saw that it was Dionne.

She let out a cry of pain as she dug out various stars from her body. She was injured… Could I fight her?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

 **Dionne Pierson (18) D5F**

Why did it hurt so much? And I couldn't hear anything. Why was it so? Everything was dark and I was unable to hear. Was I dead? No… It hurt too much for that. Or maybe it did hurt when one died…

That thought was dismissed the moment I opened my eyes. I was very much alive. The moments where I had fought the Careers and had fallen into the river replayed in my mind. That's why my body was paining so much. I had fainted due to the exhausting from the fight and Skye's many blades that he had thrown at me.

I pulled them out and screamed. Why did this have to hurt so much?! I couldn't really believe that Skyler had attacked me. I scowled. Men could never really be trusted. They often turned out to be completely different than what you thought they were.

But now, these wounds were my main problem. I was bleeding too much. And my spear was gone. Falling back on the ground I cried. I hated crying but I just couldn't stop myself. This was not what I deserved. There was so much pain…!

"You have no right to do this!" I cried. And indeed the Capitol had no right to do this to me. So much pain… would I even survive this pain? Would I get out alive?! No… the chances of that were so less. But I had to try-

THE PAIN!

Next what happened scared me. A boy was approaching me, a machete in his hand and yet he wasn't holding it as if he would attack me. But I knew better. Fear clutched my heart as I tried to stand up. I had to get away before he reached me. I knew he would kill me. And I had no desire for death.

My knees buckled and I almost fell back. Almost. The boy was much closer now and I saw that it was Charles. All my suspicions were confirmed, and if I didn't do anything, I would be dead. But I had no weapon, my supplies were lost.

Looking around frantically I noticed them. The stars. I winced in pain as I stooped down to pick them up. Was there any scope of escape?

"Look Charles-"

"No," he said, his voice steely. No longer did he seem as the same Charles who threatened people and acted like a child. He was serious, and definitely not mad. He looked desperate. So, all that mad act was, in fact, an act.

He approached me and then I pushed him with all my strength and ran. Or at least I tried, before I stumbled and fell down. My body was paining too much and I felt so weak… I could barely stay awake; how was I supposed to fight him?

I saw him jogging towards me and he fell down too. There was only one way now. I had to get out alive.

So I threw the first star at him. It hit him in the arm and he cried out in pain, the sound echoing in this vast deserted place. I threw another star but it missed and fell beside him.

He was on his feet again, and so was I. A chase was not what I wanted but I had to escape. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could, stumbling after every few moments. And that was when something hit me in the back.

Howling in pain, I fell down, moving my arm around to pull out the star. Before I could do it, Charles was on top of me. I couldn't move, I was too hurt.

"Please!" I cried as he grabbed my head and pushed it against the ground. I could already feel the blood seep out of the wound. Everything appeared to be so blurred…

"I can't," he whispered, "I have to win."

"Charles please-!" I choked on my voice as he grabbed a rock and hit me with it. His machete was left behind when he had fallen down and now he just attacked me while I couldn't do anything. After a while I couldn't even feel any pain. My body had numbed itself.

"Aubrey…" I whispered, "I'm sorry. And Sh-Sheila, if you're gone, I-I'll see you a-again."

And that was when Charles pushed one of the stars into my throat, the cannon sounding instantly.

* * *

 **I know this is quite short even by my standards but still… I hope you enjoyed this. It was hard, writing the last POV. Thank you all of you for reading this story and for letting me know what you think.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **12** **th** **: Dionne Pierson- you were amazing. You were a strong character and incredibly fun to write for. You had an amazing personality and history and I just loved your character in general. But it just felt it was time for you to go. Rest in peace Dionne, we'll miss you.**

 **A shout out to Red Roses1000 and her story A Spell Broken- the 76** **th** **Hunger Games! It's a well written story and Roses is a really good writer, so if you have the time, do check her out!**

 **Also, do read dreams and desperation's story Clarity and Carnage. It won't disappoint! Crystal is an amazing writer, so please check her out too.**

 **Now, the death list…**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Clarity Constello- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Cassander Likorus- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Rosamund Blume- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Cara White- killed by mutts**

 **Artemis Merone- killed by Dove Savage**

 **Zachariah Basta- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Cody Alvera- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Dionne Pierson- killed by Charles Chevrolet**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Fifth Day**

* * *

 **Kimaya Price "Darah Outridge" (15) D8F**

I couldn't believe it. That Demetrius had actually ditched me! He had tried to betray me. I sighed and walked down the rabbit path, the sun beating down on my back. I felt so dehydrated… I could do literally anything for a sip of water. And to punch Demetrius in order to wipe out his smug smile.

My shoulders slumped. Demetrius had returned to save me from those pillars. Otherwise… I didn't want to ponder on how many parts it would have shredded me in. Maybe it had been a wrong decision to leave him. And admittedly I missed him dearly.

"Ah Deme!" I cried out. I wanted to hate him so much but I was unable to do that. And now that he was gone… I felt Cass' absence as if one of those glass columns had in fact pierced me.

No longer could I continue on my journey. With a cry I slumped on the ground, my body covered in mud and small glass shards cut me. I howled in pain but I couldn't stand up. The whole world seemed to be turning around. Water…

Although they had recreated a whole village, there was not one single well or stream or anything in sight. I groaned. Was this how I would die? Of thirst and of memories? Lying around like a helpless damsel?

What happened next almost killed me. From behind a tree a boy started walking towards me. It was as if he had simply appeared there and I couldn't ignore him. He had slightly dark, bronze skin that seemed to glow like gold in the sunlight. His eyes were a shade of chocolate, filled with warmth and his smile, his smile was the best I had ever seen in my life. He was around my age and quite slim. He had a water bottle in his hand.

"This is a mirage," I told myself, "He's not real."

And why should he be? No mutt would bring me water. No. my mind was playing tricks on me and I scolded myself.

"Stop it mind!"

And then I turned red. Which sane person actually scolded their mind? This was so embarrassing…

"Hey," the boy said, looking down at me with his concerned smile. He offered me his hand and I stared at it, my mouth wide open. He was real?! Grasping his hand, I pulled myself up and then smiled shyly at him.

"I see that you're thirsty," he said and offered me the water bottle. I reached out for it but then stopped. What was I doing?! This was a mutt! But I had no control on my hands. They held the bottle tightly and I glanced at the handsome boy.

"Who are you?" I asked. _A mutt! What's wrong with you Kimaya?! Just run!_

"I'm Jeff," he grinned and then gestured to me to drink water. Too thirsty to think of anything save for water, I drank greedily. It was as if I had found elixir. The water seemed to bring life back into me and helped me clear my thoughts.

Jeff…

"You-" I cried.

He looked at me, perplexed. Wondering why I had cried out. But no pretence was needed. Why was I even near this mutt? What was I doing?! However hard I tried, I could not move away from the boy.

"What is it, Darah?" he asked softly, and his voice calmed me. _Run away he'll kill you!_

"Shut up self!" I cried out.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah…" my voice trailed off. Why the hell was I not leaving? Why wasn't I trying to kill him?!

"Um, you're a mutt, aren't you?"

 _What a smart question, genius._

"No," he replied, "This year the Gamemakers have sent in people to provide tributes with food and drink."

 _He's lying!_

"No he isn't," I muttered. Was I going mad? I was actually talking to myself!

"Have this," he said and a loaf of bread magically appeared in his hands. I took it from him and thanked him and took a bite when he insisted.

 _Don't eat it! It's poisoned!_

"No, it isn't," I snapped.

I wolfed down one fourth of the bread and Jeff smiled at me intently. I hadn't even realised how hungry I was until now.

Jeff smirked at me and then started walking away. "Wait!" I called out to him. Never did I expect this to happen.

When he turned around, his face was unrecognisable. His skin was withered, as if he was some ninety years old. But his eyes were full of malice. He chuckled.

"Never trust strangers."

"But…"

"Let's say there are a few toxins in the air that are affecting people who are not- interesting."

And with that he vanished.

And I started throwing up… blood. Black blood. The corners of my eyes started bleeding. Why did I listen to that mutt!? I grabbed my neck. I was choking and coughing up blood. Sprawled on the ground, I thrashed about, tried to scream for help but nothing happened.

"Cass…" I managed, "D-Deme…"

I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have done that. Tears mixed with the blood that was leaking from my eyes. I was blinded and only saw red.

And very soon, even that vanished from my vision.

* * *

 **Ainsley Fischer (15) D11M**

The loud sound of the cannon took me aback.

I had fallen asleep in the garden. Last night I had kept watch so lack of sleep explained that. Dante and I wanted to be done with the Games. We crossed the river and came to the village whereas the forest was completely empty now. And now we were in the final ten.

I glanced at Dante who looked at the sky silently. I remembered my agreement. With a sigh, Ioaded myself with my bag.

'I guess it ends here," I said with a small smile. He looked at me with blank eyes and then nodded.

"Yes it does," he replied, "We part ways now."

I started stepping back slowly. There was nobody I could trust and I had better watch out. Because frankly, all of us wanted to return home. It would not be a big surprise if Dante attacked me now. He appeared to have read my mind and scowled.

"I won't attack you," he said, "I do have a few morals too, you know?"

Yeah but morals have no place in the arena, I thought. Any suspicions that I had… Rose's death cleared them all.

"Where do you think you all are off to?"

I jumped at the voice. Dante's eyes widened in fear and we both looked behind him to find the Careers. The girl from Four, Victoria, had a smug smile on her face. The other two looked as if they wished they were anywhere but here.

"We don't want-"

"To fight?" Victoria supplied, "Unfortunately it's too late for that. We're in final ten, boys."

Could I escape? My eyes darted across their hands. All of them held weapons. Skyler had stars that I knew could easily cut my throat.

Dante was ready with his machete too. He looked angrier than he ever did. _Think rationally._ I knew from experience that Victoria was dangerous. And deranged. These two qualities were never a good news. Noticing that Dante and the Careers were glaring at each other, I started to back away.

Only to find Dove's knife cut through my shirt and pin me to the tree behind.

"You're not going anywhere," she said, her voice shaking.

"Come on!" I cried, "You know you don't want to fight!"

"But I do want to return home," she whispered, "I have learnt things here. Things about myself. And now I want to live."

And then the fight started. Dove and Victoria attacked Dante whereas Skyler came for me. But one thing I found instantly was that he was hesitant. His attacks missed and he deifinitely wasn't using enough force.

"Listen," I said as I dodged his punch, "Just let me go, alright?"

"I can't," he responded, his voice cracking at that.

Despite myself I felt bad for him. Why did he volunteer again? Those thoughts were washed away as he slashed my abdomen with his star. Falling on the ground, I looked at him in fear. In his moment of hesitation, I picked the stone that was nearby and threw it at him. He had anticipated it for he moved aside just as the stone flew past him.

And then, I didn't even know when our fighting partners changed. I was fighting Dove now, who seemed hell bent to kill me. My knife was tossed away and I was left defenceless. No…

She stabbed me. Right in the stomach.

"AAHH!" I yelled in pain, tears streaming down the corners of my eyes. I was about to die?! No… This couldn't happen!

And then I noticed that Dante cut Skyler in the chest with his machete. The Career's eyes travelled down to the weapon and he looked more surprised than in agony.

"I failed…?" he whispered. There seemed to be regret on his face and then he slumped back. The cannon rung seconds later.

But this was my chance. Most probably I would die of this wound but I had to try. As Dove was distracted, I pushed her hard and then ran, even as I saw Dante go in the other direction. Victoria just stared at his retreating form and didn't budge. Why?

Having covered some distance I found a small house. I kicked open the door and ran in. looking around, I saw that this was safe. I also saw the camera's that were recording my movements. How to get out alive…?

And then the idea hit me. The tracker… If the tracker was gone, I would be proclaimed dead! Holding my knife tightly, I shut my eyes and fell forward so that the camera could only see my back. I dug my knife into my arm, where the tracker was, and destroyed it.

The pain was too much but I had to try anyways. I kept silent and bore with it. Soon the cannon sounded and I went still.

A smile crept on my face. Now all I had to do was to pretend I was dead, and maybe, just maybe, I could get out alive.

I could already hear the hovercraft approaching.

* * *

 **Dove Savage (18) D1F**

I felt like laughing at my foolishness now. What had I thought when I volunteered? Yes, I wanted to find out about myself. To get rid of the confusion that seemed to hover over me. But this? What had made me think that I could kill?! Artemis' death definitely told me a lot about myself. There was no way I could win. Killing and ally… No. Just no. it was wrong. It was so wrong.

How did the victors bear this guilt? From where did they get the strength? Well, I found out one thing about myself. I definitely did not have a killer mentality. Neither did I have the wish to die. It was a wrong decision to volunteer. If only I could reverse time…

And now another ally of mine was dead. Skyler had saved my life earlier. He was a sweet person, although quite reserved. We got along quite well and he was my favourite of all my allies. And now he was dead…

"Well Dove," Victoria said, a smile slowly coming on her face, "You have no idea how long I waited for this."

I stared at her. What did she mean? What had she been waiting for?

"I guess it's time for the traditional career bloodbath to commence. Sadly, there are only two of us here."

"What?!" I screamed. Career bloodbath?! What was she talking about?! We were allies! We had to stick together until-

"We're in final eight, you foolish girl," Victoria snapped, "You didn't really think we'll stick together now, will you?"

I didn't respond. Instead, I just pulled out my knives.

She laughed. "Plus, it's also about revenge. And I'm going to have it."

"Revenge? What revenge? What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing at all," she replied, "However, someone from your District did, and you'll have to pay for that."

I poised myself for her attack. The problem with Victoria was that she was highly unpredictable. There was no way to tell what she would do.

She leapt towards the right and threw her knife with her left hand, I had thought she would throw with her right hand instead so I barely ducked in time. The knife cut my side a bit and drew out blood.

It was enough.

"You think I will just stand around while you try to kill me?"

Running towards her, I used her own strategy on her. I moved towards the left, then swung my right leg around and hit her in the jaw. She stumbled back but didn't fall and then leapt towards me, moving her knife like a cat moves its claws. It left a deep gash in my temple and for a moment I could notice nothing but the pain. She attacked me after that and I was too dizzy to tackle her down. Forcing myself to move my arms, I punched where her throat was and she reeled back.

My knife was gone and I could spot it nowhere. Looking around frantically, I saw a small piece of glass on the ground. These were scattered everywhere and a lot of my injuries were due to them. I grabbed it, pulled it out of the ground, and then ran towards Victoria. I brought down the shard but she blocked my attack and then rolled away and stood up, panting.

There was no need to say how afraid I was when she looked at me then. She looked mad. Literally mad. Somebody who should have been in an asylum. And then she collapsed.

This was my chance. She was weak and I had to kill her. Could I kill her? I had to, she wouldn't spare me anyway. I dragged myself towards her, holding the glass tightly. I towered over her.

And then she threw a fistful of dust at me. All the dust in my eyes blinded me. That was when I felt something sharp go into my heart. I gasped and then howled in pain as Victoria twisted her knife. Breathing became hard. I=so much pain… And so cold… It had not been so cold just a couple of minutes ago. Why was it so cold? Why was I trembling so hard?

Victoria pushed me down and then chuckled. Her words were the last thing I heard.

"Revenge is so sweet."

* * *

 **I can't believe I killed so many people in just one chapter. Like what? At least Ainsley is alive :") Please do let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **11** **th** **:Kimaya Price- You were an amazing girl Darah. I enjoyed writing for you and you were a really interesting character. However, I just didn't know what to do with you anymore. It was just your time. But you're with Cass now. Rest in peace.**

 **10** **th** **: Skyler Laois- Ah Skye, you were an amazing person too. You were so unusual for a Career and you were smart too. It was fun writing him. Sorry Wizard, but I had to choose between him and Levi and I like Levi slightly more so he had to go. Rest in peace Skye.**

 **9** **th** **: Ainsey Fischer- Okay, I was NEVER going to have a tribute who would escape the arena. But then he came along and I just had to do it. There was no way I would kill Ainsley because he was based on Ansley. Could I kill a real person? No. And anyway, I think Ansley would have tried to take out the tracker. I would, if I were in that situation. Anyway, enjoy your time while you're alive…**

 **8** **th** **: Dove Savage- I'm sorry Caleb. Dove was one of my favourites and I could never understand why people disliked her. It was fun writing her and she was a very unique character. I just hope I could write her well and that you continue to read… Rest in peace Dove. You'll be missed.**

 **Death List:**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Clarity Constello- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Cassander Likorus- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Rosamund Blume- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Cara White- killed by mutts**

 **Artemis Merone- killed by Dove Savage**

 **Zachariah Basta- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Cody Alvera- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Dionne Pierson- killed by Charles Chevrolet**

 **Kimaya Price** **\- killed by mutt**

 **Skyler Laois- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Ainsley Fischer (alive)- kill credited to Dove Savage**

 **Dove Savage** **\- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Okay, so I am very tired so I must go now. Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Fifth Night**

* * *

 **Tawny Stallyon (15) D10F**

My body was red due to the molten glass. The horses had carried me to a pit, dumped me in and had turned into men with shovels, throwing mud on me. They were trying to bury me alive and I was trying to climb out of the pit. Oddly enough, they didn't try to stop me. But they did throw mud on me. Initially it was scaring me but later on it only made me mad.

"Stop that, will you?!" I yelled at them.

They only laughed.

As I climbed, my focus was not exactly on the task at hand. It was more on how much I had started yelling. Earlier I never even talked loudly. Now I screamed at things and spoke with confidence. The reason was Levi. He was the best friend I could have asked for. Despite our situation he always stayed by my side. Thinking of Levi gave me strength and soon I was out of the pit.

The glass men stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. To be honest, this disgusted me. They dragged me to this place that I knew nothing of, and now they were laughing. What kind of mutts were they?!

"Yeah run along you mouse," they said as they carved bows and arrows out of molten glass and took aim.

Even I was unaware of my speed until then.

I ran faster than I ever did, more than I could ever think possible. I heard one arrow come towards me and jumped in time, only to see it buzz right under my feet. I heard another come and swerved towards the left and in my pathetic attempt to be heroic, I landed on my side and twisted my arm.

Crying out in pain, I moved my other arm just out of the way of the other arrows unconsciously. Picking myself from the ground, I took off again, holding my arm, teas blurring my vision. This pain was unbearable. Separated from my allies, my whole skin burnt because of the molten glass and now this twisted arm. How could anyone be so unlucky?! What had I done to deserve this?

I stumbled over a rock and hit my head against it. Letting out a sharp cry of pain, my hand went instinctively to my head. When I looked back at it I saw it was covered in blood. Right now I wanted the mutts to catch up with me and just end my existence. What was the point of living anyway? My shoulders slumped, my head drooped and I simply shut my eyes. Hopefully it wouldn't be too agonising.

Why weren't they coming? "Just get it done with already!" I cried. Opening my eyes, I caught sight of a camera. Forcing myself to limp there, I stared right at it.

"What's your problem?!" I cried out, "What have we ever done to you?!"

In my heart I knew that it was a stupid move to speak up against the Capitol directly. But there was a limit to everything. And my patience had crossed that limit. There was no way I could hold my rage anymore. Anyway, I was about to die. What harm would it actually cause?

"YOU'LL ROT IN HELL! What do you get by killing children?! Why is it that the blood of children is what you require to feed your huge egos?! – you! Now you are enjoying us tear each other apart, soon a day will come when YOUR children will tear each other apart! That day is not too far!"

And then I punched at the camera with my uninjured arm. It broke the camera and I turned around in rage. It didn't matter. I was ready to fight anyone right now. And death? Who was afraid of it now? Not me.

Oddly enough, I was not attacked by mutts. I was not attacked by anyone. In fact, I had a sneaking suspicion that the Gamemakers were taking care to ignore me. Nobody sponsored any medicine for my wounds and I struggled through the entire time until now.

Right now, after traversing for long, I had finally found a stream. Although the grass around it was covered in glass shards, I still trudged over to the stream and promptly collapsed with a loud cry, my head in the water. It was cool and calmed my nerves right before I fainted.

* * *

 **Levi Fields (17) D10M**

Cody was dead. Died right in my arms. His words died on his lips. Tawny was gone. I was alone.

All I had done since Cody's death was to stare at myself in this well. It wasn't as if I hadn't been targeted by mutts. The Gamemakers had been diverse in their choice of mutts. There had been a serpent, two headed at that. I had beheaded both of its heads.

Then there was a large yellow coloured mouse, and it looked way too cute. It had a tale in the shape of an electric bolt. Admittedly it had been almost impossible to defeat since it could electrocute me. It did electrocute me and almost burnt me alive. The pain that coursed through me was intense enough to numb all my senses. It brought back the memories from the asylum and I could not bear to live with them.

Let's say I took off its head as well, only to have electricity run through me again, living the horrors of the asylum again, and I passed out gratefully.

When I regained consciousness, I returned to the task I was buy with earlier, that is, staring at my reflection in the well.

But my reflection always morphed into Cody's innocent face and then to Tawny's shy smile. And then back to my depressed one.

Why did I care? There was no doubt about it that I wanted to return home. So why did it hurt so much? Cody's face refused to vanish from my sight. But why? We barely knew each other. And yet…

An abrupt cry broke my chain of thoughts. It was a girl, and obviously in pain. Who…? Tawny! She and Victoria were the only girls in the arena.

"TAWNY!" I yelled in joy and then ran towards the direction of the voice, huts and mud buzzing past me. I didn't have eyes for any of it. All that mattered was Tawny. I tripped once, twice, hurt my knees badly but none of it mattered. None of it.

Water. It's gurgling sound calmed my stressed mind. Maybe she was near water. I rounded by a small house, not a hut but an actual house, behind which there was a stream flowing gently, surrounded by green grass and the land dotted by small colourful flowers.

Walking softly on the grass, I traced the stream only to find her. Tawny. My Tawny.

I had eyes only for her. Sprinting towards her, I fell on my knees beside her. Her condition brought tears to my eyes. "Tawny…" I choked on my raw voice. Pulling her, I held her close to my chest. I had little hope of her survival.

"Please…" I whispered, "Please save her. Please…"

Who was I begging to? The Gamemakers? The Capitolites? It did not matter. My Tawny was all that mattered.

"Please help," I managed to speak as my tears fell on Tawny's face. Her pulse was so small, so irregular. "You can't die Tawny…"

No matter how much water I splashed on her face, or how much I tried to warm her up or the bandages that I applied on her head, nothing worked. All I could do was hold her to my chest, wrapped in my embrace.

 _Chime!_

A parachute fell right at my feet. Frantically looking through the sponsor gifts, I found there were medicinal pills, creams, bandages and a small machine that I never wanted to see. It was a portable version of the machine that the doctors at the asylum had used on me.

"NOOO!" I cried out, holding my head and shaking my head. I couldn't use it on Tawny. A part of me knew that after drying her up, if I did give her a shock, her heart would start beating properly again. But how could I? How could I use that machine?! For a whole year it was used to torture me in the name of treatment.

"I CAN'T!"

But I could use the medicines… I set to work, my fingers fumbling. I didn't want them to but I couldn't control it. I forced open Tawny's mouth and pushed in the pill and water and helped her to swallow it.

Soon she was bandaged and I had dried her up too. Why? My eyes travelled to the machine. There was a helmet attached to two metal pads. On the right one there was a button, definitely to turn on the machine.

I gripped the machine tightly, my hands trembling. Ultimately this was the only option. I set the helmet on her head and then glanced at the settings. There was only on/off option there so I had to take my risk. Gingerly I placed the metal pads on her chest and pressed. Then I flicked the switch.

Her body started convulsing, like a fish that has been taken out of water. I turned the machine off and her body slumped back. I turned it on again and she started convulsing. Her eyes flew open and her eyeballs rolled back so only the whites of her eyes were visible.

Turning off the machine, I simply stared at her limp body. Nothing happened. Nothing. Admitting defeat, I took the helmet off her and tossed it aside, putting all my rage, all my grief into that throw. The machine broke into pieces.

Beating my fists on the ground, I cried. I could not even look at Tawny…she had only moments anyway. Maybe I would be the reason of her death… I wouldn't be able to live with that thought.

And then I heard a loud gasp.

Immediately, my head turned towards where Tawny lay coughing. I almost flew towards her and landed right on top of her. She looked at me with wide eyes and I stared back, laughing and crying at the same time. She started crying too, throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and stroked her hair. She was alive! I felt like a man with a parched throat who had found water just when he could bear his thirst any more. Or like a person who had found land after being lost on sea. Tawny was alive.

And that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Cress Woods Junior**

He wished he had never listened to Alan. That man always had excellent ideas and plans, but he was never thorough with them. And now they were all tied up here, Ruby towering over them with a smirk.

"I let you have the blueprints and you fell into the trap. Wow," she said. All Cress couldn't understand was why she hadn't called anyone yet. Wouldn't she report them to the authorities?

"I can't let you foil my plans."

"Your plans?" Haley asked softly.

"I've spent years on that clone thing. Did you actually believe I'll let you destroy it?"

"You designed it?" Sasha asked in mild sarcasm.

"Just because I'm from District One doesn't mean I am dumb," she said darkly.

"But why?" Cress asked.

"I wanted to create them. That's why."

"No. Why have you captured us? Why not just hand us over?"

"I don't want that Snow to use my ideas," she replied sourly, "My clones were supposed to be human like with powers. Amazing people by all means. Not somebody's bodyguards or weapons."

Alan was silent ever since we had been caught. Maybe he was regretting this whole operation. Cress was. They needed a solid plan, which Alan could not provide. Or maybe he was just tensed about Cody. Even Cress was worried about both Skye and Victoria and it was another reason he regretted coming here.

"Well, good news," Ruby said cheerily, "My first clone is complete! And you guys can't finish it off."

Haley went so pale that Cress wondered if she was sick. The other men who tied up looked at each other.

"Who have you based it on?"

"Shut up when I am talking to your seniors," Ruby said and shot him with a tranquilizer. Cress cringed at that.

"Hey lady, will you mind keeping that away?" he asked, laughing nervously. He had gotten over his awkwardness while interacting with women a long time back but girls like Ruby still made him nervous.

"How about I don't?"

"What you're doing is not right," Haley said sternly, "Do you have any idea how much chaos your invention can cause?"

"I have not made them to cause chaos," Ruby grumbled, "They'll make wonderful people."

"No they won't!" Haley shouted, "They won't alright?! Soon they'll be after our blood and they will be so strong that practically they will be invincible! Why don't you get it?!"

"Shut up!" the younger girl said heatedly, "I know my creation better than you do."

"If they are anything like you," Sasha said grumpily, "Then the earth can do without them."

"You talk too much."

"You talk too much," Sasha scoffed, "I can defeat you easily. In fact, that's why you've tied me up. You're too scared to fight me."

"I'm not going to fall for that."

"Of course you're not. It takes courage to face your opponents. Trapping them is for cowards."

Cress was certain Sasha had taken it too far. Challenging a person like Ruby in this way was not a good idea. He and Haley stared at his face which had a stupid smile on it.

"You want to fight me?" Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly, "Knowing that I can kill you easily?"

"Don't underestimate me," Sasha growled, "You won't know what hit you."

"Fine. Till then my clone will after your friends while we fight it out in a separate chamber."

"No-" Haley began.

"No Haley," Sasha said as a man untied his bonds and he got to his feet, staggering a bit for his feet were stiff, "Let me handle this."

"But-"

Before Haley could even say anything, Ruby and Sasha were gone.

The chamber they were in was quite dark and gloomy. There was just one door and no windows. And to think how close it was to the cloning cell! Thy were unlucky to be caught right in front of the cell, where Ruby was waiting for them. Cress wondered what she would do with Sasha. He would hold himself responsible if anything happened to the boy.

"It's all because of you!" he cried out in frustration.

Alan didn't say anything. His eyes were locked on the door.

"Shut it, Cress!" Haley snapped, "He's already stressed!"

"Of course you will side up with him!"

"Why shouldn't I? You're being so dumb that I can't even believe you're the same Cress I knew!"

"Yeah? And what dumb thing did I say?"

"Blaming it all on Julius won't get us out of this situation!"

"He should have planned it all when he plotted this whole thing!"

"None of this thought that she would be waiting there like that! The fault is all of ours!"

"Well it was his responsibility to make sure that the coast was clear!"

"And ours to implement on his plan properly!"

"Why do you always side up with him? Is it because you like him?!"

"I don't like him!" Haley cried, "How could you even think that way?!"

Cress stopped, his mouth slightly ajar. "You don't like him…?"

Haley sighed in exasperation. "Of course I don't, you fool! He's like my brother. How can I even think of him like that?!"

The look on Cress' face was one of joy and such elation that both Julius and Haley had yet to see. The man started laughing like a child and Alan stared at him through lidded, and Haley through angry ones.

"It's all of our fault," Cress said finally, "We're all to be blamed. Poor Julius couldn't have foreseen it."

"Haley!" Alan said, his voice so abrupt that it startled Cress a bit. He looked at the door and the breath was literally knocked out of him.

It would not be harmful to say that Ruby was attached to her sister.

For indeed, it was Opal who was standing in the doorway. Opal, who had died ten years ago. Haley stared at her former comrade, or rather her clone. Even if they weren't chained up, Cress knew that neither Alan nor Haley would have attacked her. In fact, looking around, their other men would not attack them either. Ruby's henchmen grinned at their shocked expressions.

"She wanted her sister to have a new life," one of them said with a smirk.

"As her slave?!" Haley screamed almost hysterically. Cress had never seen this side of her. Whereas Opal just smiled at them. Before anyone could do anything, all of Ruby's men were on the floor, collapsed on top of each other. Cress felt his bonds free him and he looked at his other friends, all of them free.

"Ah Haley," Opal said, "Nobody can enslave me. And although my sister did an amazing job of creating clones, she didn't consider tampering with their heads to keep them under control. So all the clones not only look like the person from whom their DNA is taken, they also match them in thoughts."

Haley stared at Opal for a second before throwing her arms around her. "I know you're not real but…"

"I don't like emotional stuff," Opal said with a small smile as Alan tackled her in an embrace too.

"But first," she said, "I need to teach my sister a lesson."

* * *

 **The Arena**

 **Ricardus Crawford-Cayne (18) D2M**

Final seven. I was in final seven.

Having just seen who all had fallen, I was not surprised to see that Victoria was the only Career left. She had always been dangerous. However, many people had underestimated her due to her short stature and pretty looks.

Not me. When I first met her, I knew she was the strongest Career. How? Well because she did an excellent job of hiding her dislike and rage. And she was so unemotional. Then there was her training score. When a short girl pulled out such scores, there was need to be wary of them.

What did surprise me was that both from Ten were alive. I could understand Levi making it this far, but Tawny? Wasn't she the weak girl with Asperger's? Maybe she wasn't as weak as everyone thought she was. I wondered whether they were still allies. It was final seven, but those two were emotional fools.

Then there was Dante. Who could have thought he would make it this far? And Demetrius. That idiot, he made it pretty far too. I was really under the impression he would not even be in final sixteen, but here he was. And then Charles. I wondered what Charles was doing. He was the only one I didn't want to face right now. I never saw him in the arena and it would be better if it stayed that way.

Like a Career, I should have been out hunting tributes. Instead, I had gone to the forest, knowing there was no other tribute there. Why? I wanted the others to fight each other and finish it all. Then I would attack the tribute that would remain and win it all.

Being patient was a boring task. It had been so long since I had met another person. Sure, a mutt or two were sent my way but they were easy to beat. In fact, this arena was so uneventful that I was sure the audience would be bored too.

One moment I was relaxing against a tree, the other I was on my feet, my sword gripped tightly in my hand and against a machete.

"You'd want to be sneakier than that," I smirked at Dante.

He frowned as I pushed his machete away.

"You're here too? I thought I was the only one who wanted to avoid a battle right now."

"It's the final seven, Ricardus," he spoke matter-of-factly, "You don't avoid battles in final seven."

"Spoken like a warrior, Dante. In fact, you should have been born in District Two. Maybe volunteer some other year. I'm pretty sure you would have won."

"Well, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"So, since you said that battles can't be avoided, are you ready? Hmm, Dante?"

"As ready as I could ever be," he responded.

I poised myself for the attack. Right now I needed a kill, and killing Dante would be the best opportunity that I could get. Bracing myself for the attack, I mentally prepared myself for battle.

I didn't know who would win, but this would be fun.

* * *

 **…Yes, I did leave you with a cliff-hanger. Very cruel of me, right? But it's fun. And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too. Now, 315 reviews? Thank you so much my dear readers! Your support is the reason I am still writing this.**

 **So no deaths this chapter. Who do you think will win this? Also, who's your favourite of the remaining tributes apart from your own? I got a little emotional writing Levi's part...**

 **Also, please do vote in the new poll I have put up. As such I have decided on my victor but just want to know your opinion and will change the other placings around according to the results.**

 **Anyway, goodbye and have a lovely day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Fifth Night**

* * *

 **Demetrius Likorus (18) D5M**

It was just my luck to stumble upon Dante and Ricardus fighting like traditional warriors. Both of them were bloodied, Dante more so than Ricardus. He was having trouble even standing and was just defending now. It seemed Ricardus was just toying with him. There was a grin on his face, a grin that was almost manic. I shuddered.

"It's best I leave."

The warring tributes looked at me, as if realising I was there for the first time. Oh no. Guess I said that aloud. Chuckling weakly, I gestured towards Dante and smiled at Ricardus, knowing in my mind that the smile looked more like a grimace.

"Please continue," I said cheerfully, "I was just passing by but I won't disturb you. Bye!"

With that, I turned to flee when a knife flew past my head, taking a few hairs with it. I didn't know why it stopped me in my tracks but I felt unable to move, my blood cold. Was I going to die so soon?

"You're not going anywhere," Ricardus said and then moved his sword to block Dante's attack, who had definitely wanted to use the distraction to kill him. It didn't work and Ricardus struck hard, disarming him.

It was an ideal moment for me to escape but I didn't move. I was transfixed by the battle. It was not a time to be in awe of their skills but I couldn't take my eyes off them.

Dante, doing a very quick calculation, punched Ricardus on the knee then reached for his machete again, striking rapidly. Ricardus dodged it, swerved his sword and brought it down on Dante's shoulder. He cried out in pain, tears flowing down his face. But Dante didn't stop. He fought back with all his strength.

He gained some distance from his opponent and tried to escape, something that I should have done. As Ricardus followed him, my thoughts went back to Kimaya. She was dead. Cass was dead. Dionne was dead. I was left wishing I had never met them or better that they had not been reaped. It would hurt so less…

And yet I was glad that they were dead by someone else's hands. If it came to me and one of them, what would I do? I wouldn't have been able to kill Cass; he was my brother. Or Kimaya. As much as we disagreed, we considered each other as friends. Or even Dionne. And if I did kill them, I would never have been able to live with myself.

A sharp cry brought me to reality. I gasped as I saw Riardus' sword in Dante's chest. _RUN!_ But I didn't. I felt a need to stay back and watch even as the life started slipping away from Dante. The boy clutched his machete with all his might and then threw it at Ricardus. The cannon's ring followed this action.

Most probably Ricardus had not anticipated this move for he delayed in ducking. The machete went right through his waist and he looked down at it, a loud cry of pain escaping his mouth.

"Aemilla," he whispered, his lips quivering as he cried. At that moment he was not the big bad Career, he was just a child. I felt my throat dry up and my own eyes turning bleak as he fell down and another cannon rung.

Before I could move, an announcement was heard.

"Attention tributes! We would like to invite you all to a feast. Please assemble at the cornucopia tomorrow at 4 o' clock in the evening…."

No… no! Not the feast!

"- this!"

* * *

 **The Sixth Day**

 **Charles "Chip" Chevrolet (16) D6M**

Final Five… I couldn't believe I was in the Final Five.

Initially I had thought it would be easy. But once the Games started I realised I was wrong. This was harder than I had thought.

I would not say I was sad for the other tributes who had died, for that only brought me closer to home and my business, but it was certainly unfortunate.

But now I had to play my game. The other four had to die. And now it was time to hunt down the opponents. Out of the remaining four, Victoria would be the hardest to take down. She was a Career, and an insane one at that. Her eyes betrayed her at the training centre, the way she looked at Cody and Dove… I was actually confused how anyone else had not noticed.

Then there was Levi. Although physically strong, there was plenty of scope to break him down emotionally. I could use Cody's death to traumatise him and then kill him.

Tawny was the easiest one as of now. She was broken, physically weak, suffering from Asperger's and had little to no weapon knowledge. In fact, I could use Tawny against Levi. Or vice versa.

And Demetrius… Well, I didn't know much about him but he should be easy to finish off too. His friends were dead and so was his District Partner. It should be easy.

I was hiding on the roof of a hut right now. Unless somebody else was also on a different roof, or on a high tree branch, I was invisible. I scouted the area with my field glasses. Nobody was around. Nice.

The Feast would be today and I was not looking forward to it. A direct confrontation would never work for me. No, sneakiness would definitely be better. But was there a way to avoid it? Or should I hide at the cornucopia?

Climbing down from the roof, I started towards the Glade. I had to inspect it once before the Feast began so that I knew where to hide ad what use I could make of the area. But I felt tired of all this. Wish I could just return to Six already, fool people into buying or exchanging my useless stuff. That was fun. I missed that.

Was it my imagination or was the earth really shaking? I stopped and the shaking stopped too. What was happening?! Then there was a shadow right over me. My shoulders slumped. Really? A mutt before the Feast?

Slowly, I turned around and took in the sight in front of me. _Keep calm. Keep calm._

It was not easy to keep calm.

I didn't know whether to laugh or not. It was a butterfly. A simple butterfly, slightly bigger than me, and extremely beautiful with burnt wings on which red shoes were drawn as a pattern, and a really round face with blood red eyes.

Ultimately I giggled.

"Lookie a butterfly!" I cried and clapped in excitement, "We'll play."

We would have to play. There was no option. All I hoped was that I didn't die playing.

The butterfly moved its wings and a gust of wind threw me a few feet off until I collided with a bench. The winds were like daggers and it itched. It itched too much actually.

"I'm not going to lose to a butterfly with shoe pattern!" I screamed and then pouted. Really, it had _red shoes_ drawn on its wings! It would be embarrassing to lose to it! I had a reputation to maintain!

Drawing my machete, I gave a really high-pitched giggle and then ran towards it, only to be struck by its wing and almost have mu insides out on the ground. I had almost died in that one move… My body was trembling at the very thought of death. I could not die! _Finish it off Chip!_

So I ran away, the mutt coming after me. Just when it was about to strike, I threw myself on the ground and rolled under it so I was behind it now. Then I leapt towards it, swinging my machete in a most heroic yet foolish style, and missed.

The butterfly laughed.

I cringed slightly. My previous injuries were not fully healed and now… well I just hoped this wasn't aired. Using the machete as a support, I stood up and glared at the mutt.

Just as I was about to strike again, I saw some six or seven knives fly like arrows and embed themselves into the butterfly. It gave a loud screech and then flew towards its new foe, only to be impaled by a ridiculously huge glass shard. It's attacker's blood fell on the green grass as it managed to hit them with its wings. But then the butterfly went limp.

Pushing off the carcass, Victoria emerged from there. I groaned internally. What now?

* * *

 **Victoria Mason (18) D4F**

I had thought that I should take down the mutt while it was busy and that's exactly what I did. Little did I know that the little psycho Chip was the one I had saved. I groaned. Why? Why not someone else?

And yet he had not done anything remarkable. Or maybe he had and I didn't know it. Whatever the case, he had to die.

"Hello Charlie!" I greeted pleasantly with a smile. He laughed and waved at me with his machete.

"Hey Vicky!" he said with a wide grin.

How dare that wimp call me Vicky!? Clenching my fists at my sides, I forced a smile on my face.

"Sweetheart, I just saved you. The least you can do is thank me."

He stared at me for a few seconds and then burst out laughing in his annoying high pitched childish voice. "Tank you!"

"It's _thank_ you," I growled. Why was I getting so annoyed? This was no such matter.

He laughed.

"Nah," he said, "You'll die at the feast."

I gaped at him. How could he have such audacity as to say such a thing to me?! The best Career this year! Angrily, I threw the glass shard towards him. He jumped aside and dodged it barely. Next a knife went his way and got stuck under his knee. He yelped in pain and I grinned, only to have it vanish when he laughed again.

"Vicky will die! Vicky will die! Vicky will die! Vicky will die!" he sang. He actually sang.

"STOP IT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You can't because you will die! Hahaha! Vicky will die!"

I threw another knife towards him before yanking it off the mutt. He stooped and it flew over his head and he laughed again, before taking off. He couldn't run fast due to the injury but it was still impressive.

He was still giggling.

It took all my self-control to not chase him. I was breathing hard now, my left eye twitching as he vanished from sight.

 _No need to worry. Just kill him at the feast._

"I will!" I cried, "You over-smart psycho! I will behead you at the Feast! NOBODY CAN ACT THAT WAY TOWARDS ME!"

But why was I so angry? There was no reason to be. Especially when I would kill him. Like I killed Dove although it made me sad that I couldn't get Cody. No problem! Charles would take his place. And Dove's death had been rushed. When I would finish off all the other tributes, I'd take my sweet time to torture that wimp.

I really looked forward to the Feast.

* * *

 **Short. I know. I couldn't write more. That's for the next one. And thank you all for your kind words! They give me the boost I need! What did you think of this chapter? What will Victoria do with Chip, or will the younger boy defeat her?**

 **Eulogies:**

 **7** **th** **: Dante Callum- You know you were my favourite, right? Dante was everything I loved in a character and he was so much like me. I was ecstatic to get your form and I am glad you submitted him. I loved writing him and I hope I could do that well. Rest in peace Dante. I hope you find your parents and Merle.**

 **6** **th** **\- Ricardus Crawford-Cayne- Ah, you were an interesting character. You were amazing and very fun to write. The one Career who hated Careers. It was a delight to write for him. Rest in peace Ricardus. You'll be missed.**

 **Death List:**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Clarity Constello- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Cassander Likorus- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Rosamund Blume- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Cara White- killed by mutts**

 **Artemis Merone- killed by Dove Savage**

 **Zachariah Basta- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Cody Alvera- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Dionne Pierson- killed by Charles Chevrolet**

 **Kimaya Price- killed by mutt**

 **Skyler Laois- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Ainsley Fischer (alive)- kill credited to Dove Savage**

 **Dove Savage- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Dante Callum- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Ricardus Crawford-Cayne- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day!**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Sixth Evening**

* * *

 **Levi Fields (17) D10M**

Tawny and I were hiding behind our platforms. It was a bit far away from the Glade but this was safe. The pair of us could do with some more medicines right now, as well as some food. And if managed to get another weapon, it would be even better.

I didn't know when it would be four in the evening but it had to be here soon, judging by the position of the sun. no other tribute was in sight but I was sure they must be hiding somewhere close. Were they also hiding behind their pedestals?

There was a sound of a gong and I geared up. Signalling to Tawny, the two of us ran towards the Glade taking different routes. There was a table arranged there and I saw the bag with _10_ written on it. As I had instructed Tawny, she ran through the Glade and into the forest. I leapt towards the table to grab the bag when a knife missed me barely.

Flinging the bag on my shoulder I looked up to see Victoria racing towards me, multiple knives in her hand. She threw another and I dodged it. The knife lodged itself in my bag and I threw it back at her. Running as fast as my legs could, I went past Demetrius, who had just shown up, when I felt something sharp go through my back.

Crying out in agony I twisted around and fell down to see that Demetrius had taken out a thin dagger from his bag and had used that. Slowly I reached up to my back and pulled it out, yelling once again.

I saw Tawny run out of the forest towards me. "GO BACK!" I cried out.

Victoria and Demetrius were fighting now. Physically Five was strong but Victoria was much more cunning than him. And she was small. She used her short stature to duck out of her attacker's way then fought him hard. She stabbed him in the back. Literally.

Demetrius had tears in his eyes as Victoria stabbed him again. I felt really bad for him but there was nothing I could do. I leaned against Tawny and ran, or rather tried to run, out of the Glade. But the pain was too much to ignore.

Handing Tawny our bag, I looked at her in the eyes.

"Leave," I said.

"No Levi," she responded firmly. I liked to see this side of her. It was wonderful to see her grow so much. But it had not come without a price.

I pulled her to my chest and almost fell on top of her but she supported me. Releasing her from the embrace I pushed her away and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"GO!" I cried and pushed her again.

Why didn't she understand I was slowing her down? That abandoning me would be the best thing to do right now?

"LEVI!"

And with a cry she pushed me to the side.

* * *

 **Tawny Stallyon (15) D10F**

I pushed Levi out of the way of the knife and then rolled the other way. It seemed Victoria and Demetrius had decided to kill the two of us first and then battle it out. Victoria ran with her knife towards Levi while Demetrius jumped on top of me and brought me to the ground. My head hit the ground hard and I knew I was bleeding.

"I'm sorry dear," Demetrius apologised as he held on to the machete he had received in the Feast. "But I wasn't to go home. And for that you'll have to die. I won't drag it out for you."

As he was about to bring down the machete, I bit his hand and rolled out of the way. He yelped in pain but I attacked Victoria. Or tried to. She must have good senses because she sensed my movement and moved out of the way right at the last moment so I ended up punching Levi.

"Levi are you okay?!" I asked anxiously.

"JUST GO!" he shouted at me. I knew he wanted to protect me but it was not needed. We were both getting out of here.

Demetrius swung his machete but Levi pushed me out of the way. The machete hit his neck and the cannon sounded just a few seconds later.

Time seemed to slow down for me. I saw Levi's eyes look at me, his lips mouthing the word 'go', and then his lifeless body slumped sideways. Everything ceased to exist at that moment. Levi's corpse was the only thing there. My friend…

I didn't cry. I always thought I would cry if this happened but tears didn't fall. My eyes only saw his killer. Levi's killer.

Demetrius was staring at Levi's body and then at his machete as if unable to believe he killed someone. It looked as if he would faint. It didn't matter. Demetrius was not going to leave this place alive.

Grabbing the dagger that had been thrown earlier at Levi, I stood up shakily. Levi… I would avenge him. Demetrius seemed to overcome his shock and prepared himself for another kill but I threw the dagger first. I didn't know anything about weapons but this hit him right in the waist.

He looked down at the knife in surprise and then screamed in pain, dropping his machete. I picked it up and then struck at his chest. With a cry of pain, he fell down and I stabbed him again. I dug the machete deep into his chest, tearing the flesh and muscle. His cries were deafening but I sunk in the weapon deeper nonetheless.

The cannon sound might have been a relief for him but I hacked at him now. "Levi! Levi! LEVI!" I cried, tears falling finally and blurring my vision. But I kept attacking Demetrius' dead body. It was beyond recognition now and I finally brought it down on his neck just like he had on Levi's.

Dropping the machete, I sunk to the ground, the glass biting into my flesh. Victoria was staring at me in fear and backed away just a bit. Honestly though, I didn't even have any desire to stay alive. Cody was gone. Levi was gone. I had killed a boy.

And that was when somebody stabbed me in the back and cut me up. Breath exploded out of me and I fell on all fours. I saw a pair of legs running. Looking up I saw it was Charles, holding a bloody machete. He disappeared into the woods.

I let out a breath and then closed my eyes. At least I would be with my friends.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Cress Woods Jr (26)**

Opal led them to a chamber that was full of equipment that Cress knew nothing about. Everything seemed too delicate. There was not a soul in sight and a single tube in the centre. There was a panel of controls right in front of the tube and Cress walked over to it. It was so complicated that his head hurt.

"This is the coning tube," Opal said, "I stepped right out of here."

That creeped Cress out. The tube seemed to tower over his puny self. He had given his own blood sample for cloning, unintentionally of course, but he had. What was he supposed to do if there was another Cress?

 _More competition._

"Don't think that way," he said softly.

Haley looked at him and then rolled her eyes as Alan studied the controls. He started raiding the chamber, looking through everything to find something that he could use.

"Why don't we just destroy the tube?" Cress asked.

"We will do that," Opal said, "But we need to get rid of the design first. Alan deleted the softcopies of the blueprints from their system but we need to make sure no copy exists just so that a machine like this never created again."

Cress stared at the machine longingly. If he could get her DNA…

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you, did you guys retrieve Virgo's body from the arena? Or Devon's?"

Virgo Ryans and Devon Lark were Cress' allies during his Games. He was too attached to them. In the past ten years there had not been one day when he had not thought of them. Sometimes he could feel their presence. And this machine… If Opal's clone was so much like Opal, wouldn't Virgo's clone be like Virgo too?

"They were given a funeral, Cress. Their bodies are gone," Haley whispered

Cress' shoulders slumped. Why did he get his hopes high? Of course this was going to happen. _They are gone._

He looked up and saw that Alan was staring at the machine with the same longing that he had. Cress knew Alan had lost his friends in the rebellion a decade ago. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. But his friends' bodies were gone as well. Regal had died in a blast and Samara had committed suicide. The rebels had caved in the room where she had died and nobody even dared to think of removing those rocks. Her body must have decayed a long while back and bones must be all that was left.

"Here," Alan said as he held another copy of the blueprint.

Haley produced her lighter and set the blueprint to fire. Opal looked sad as the design caught fire but even sadder because what Ruby had done didn't please her. Opal had used her brain to help the rebels. Ruby was doing so to end it all.

Being a clone, she had much more strength than before. She punched at the glass tube and a crack formed. She punched again when a voice rang out.

"What the hell?!"

They turned around to see Ruby standing there, staring at the glass tube with tears in her eyes. Her invention was being destroyed. The girl was bathed in blood. There was only one way that could have happened.

"Sasha! Where's Sasha?!" Haley cried out.

Ruby turned towards her angrily. As she opened her mouth to speak, Cress saw something like a leather belt cut the air and then slice her neck. Ruby gasped as her hand went to her neck. Looking at her hand, she saw that it was smeared in fresh blood.

Her body fell forward.

Sasha stood behind her, holding his belt tightly in his hand. Cress stepped back fearfully. Everyone knew that Sasha had slaughtered people in his Games with a similar belt. And looking at his condition, it seemed he had thrown a rampage again.

Opal stared at Ruby's fallen body with empty eyes. Her sister…

"She's not dead," Sasha spat, "Do whatever you want to. I'm out!"

He turned to walk out of the chamber when suddenly Alan punned him against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere."

Sasha gave him a twisted smile and tilted his head a bit. Cress didn't like this at all. He looked at Haley who quickly pulled out her gun. Cress didn't want to hurt Sasha but it was clear the boy was dangerous right now. If he was here, he had definitely killed Ruby's henchmen. And if he had killed anyone, he was not safe.

As Opal tried to save her sister by using her superpowers, Haley fired her gun at Sasha. The bullet hit the boy in his stomach and he looked at Haley and Cress in surprise and hurt.

"You betrayed me," he said, "I did all this for you guys and you…"

The boy pushed Alan away and fell backwards then slumped sideways. Alan scooped up his body in his arms, looking at Haley questioningly.

"It was the right thing to do," she said, "I wasn't going to have him attack us."

"So you killed him!" Alan roared angrily. The man was crying as he looked at Sasha's pale face.

Opal left Ruby's side and walked up to him. Resting a hand on Alan's shoulder, she said, "He isn't dead. We can heal him enough to keep him alive till we can treat him. Just lay him down."

And Cress, he simply watched. He watched as Opal tried to heal Sasha with her superpowers. He watched Ruby's body move just a bit as she breathed. He watched as his other men and Alan and Haley tried to destroy the tube.

He just watched.

* * *

 **The Arena**

 **Victoria Mason (18) D4F**

The final two. I was in final two.

Currently I was alone in the Glade. Three bodies were littered on the ground and sadly I didn't get a single kill today. It made me so mad. How could I not get a single kill?!

What frustrated me even more was how Charles had shown up in such a subtle fashion, killed Tawny and then ran out of there. Everything had happened too quickly. That boy was supposed to die at my hands today! But no, he acted like a coward.

But now this couldn't continue. He would die and I would give him such a slow and painful death that it will be an example for everyone who would defy me. Nobody was going to stop me from being a victor.

Casually opening my bag, I found all sorts of knives in there. From small to big, there was an array of knives in there. The glint of the blade brought a smile to my face. Oh, how fun it would be to see one of these go through Charles' neck? To hear his painful screams. To hear him plead and beg.

I laughed. It didn't matter that I didn't get a kill today. It would happen very soon.

Chevrolet wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

 **Final Two! I guess a few of you might be disappointed with the finalists and I am sorry for that, but I really thought this was fitting. What did you think of this chapter? Who do you think will win out of Charles and Victoria? Who do you want to win between these two?**

 **Eulogies:**

 **5** **th** **\- Levi Fields: Levi you were my favourite character this time around! I loved writing him so much! He was everything I loved in a character. Wizard, I hope I didn't do too bad with him. He was one of your most unique characters and an absolute pleasure to write. Rest in peace Levi. I will miss you. Thank you so much for submitting Levi.**

 **4** **th** **\- Demetrius Likorus: DEME! Deme you were amazing! You were my favourite of the trio and one of my favourites in general. You were so fun and I liked your bipolar nature. Your relationship with Cass and Kimaya was amazing and I am really honoured to have written about him. Thank you Brooke for submitting him. You'll be missed.**

 **3** **rd** **\- Tawny Stallyon: Tawny you were so sweet. I loved you dearly and you were an incredible character. I loved your friendship with Levi and you changed so much during the Games. It was so much fun to write for you. I hope I wrote her well, Pine. Thank you for submitting her. Rest in peace Tawny. You'll be with your friends now…**

 **And thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Next chapter it will all end. I don't know when I'll update but thank you for all your support. I hope you don't hate me too much for choosing this particular person as a victor.**

 **Death List:**

 **Merle Loveridge- killed by Romeo Achilles**

 **Romeo Achilles- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Hickory Marie- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Dane McAteer- killed by Cody Alvera**

 **Lisbeth Miller- killed by Artemis Merone**

 **Clarity Constello- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Cassander Likorus- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Rosamund Blume- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Cara White- killed by mutts**

 **Artemis Merone- killed by Dove Savage**

 **Zachariah Basta- killed by Gamemaker trap**

 **Cody Alvera- killed by Zachariah Basta**

 **Dionne Pierson- killed by Charles Chevrolet**

 **Kimaya Price- killed by mutt**

 **Skyler Laois- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Ainsley Fischer (alive)- kill credited to Dove Savage**

 **Dove Savage- killed by Victoria Mason**

 **Dante Callum- killed by Ricardus Crawford-Cayne**

 **Ricardus Crawford-Cayne- killed by Dante Callum**

 **Levi Fields- killed by Demetrius Likorus**

 **Demetrius Likorus- killed by Tawny Stallyon**

 **Tawny Stallyon- killed by Charles Chevrolet**

 **Have a great day!**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Sixth Night**

* * *

 **Charles "Chip" Chevrolet (16) D6M**

I was utterly lost in this damned place. The bag was too heavy and ultimately I gave in to the weight. Falling back on the ground, I bit down the scream that was about to emanate from my throat as small bits of glass dug into my body. My palms were bloody and I frowned. Blood was not what I wanted to see right now.

In one way or another, the Games would end tonight. I didn't know how I would fight Victoria. I was much more injured than she was, and much less skilled. I had nothing in my favour. Or maybe…

I opened the bag I got from the Feast almost desperately. There had to be something in there! All I found were medicines and I wanted to throw the bag at the Gamemakers' faces. What was I supposed with them?! No, there had to be something else. Something I could use.

I rummaged through the bag and my fingers curled around a rope. A rope… I could use that. Anything else… Ah, there it was! I could surely use that!

And now I was not too disappointed with all these medicines either. I would need them right now if I was to fight Victoria. And I could beat her.

I knew it.

* * *

 **Victoria Mason (18) D4F**

I had no idea where that coward was hiding. I remembered he was pretty injured. Oh, how I would love to drive my knife into his heart! That boy laughed at me. Nobody could laugh at me. And when he would beg me to spare him, I would laugh.

I could already feel his neck between my hands as I strangle him. Ah, it would be so fun. I didn't even know why I was so angry at the boy but he deserved a gruesome death.

But he was nowhere to be seen. Even the Gamemakers weren't guiding me to him. Was he too close? Were the Gamemakers hoping to drag this? But why? Ah it didn't matter. Right now my prey was all that mattered to me.

The forest seemed denser than usual. Oddly enough I found myself at the same place where I had killed Rosamund. The hand pump was still quite nearby and I chuckled. Artemis, Dove and I had acted like friends at this spot. I had 'saved' Dove here. And so had Skyler. It was actually pretty sad that Skyler had to die. He should have realised he was not made for the Games. This place was a test for all the capable young warriors. And without a doubt I was the most capable here.

"Charles! Honey, can you hear me?"

No reply. For a mentally unstable guy, he was pretty smart. Or maybe he just wasn't here. I pushed through a tangle of vines and looked around keenly. I didn't want to stay in this arena any longer than I had to but the boy was making things difficult.

"CHARLES!" I called out but was greeted with silence. Gritting my teeth, I trudged forward. He was testing my patience now. When I would see him I-

I grinned at the sight in front of me. The boy was on the ground, his leg stretched in front of him. Obviously he was in pain. Ah, sadly the poor guy wouldn't even be able to defend himself.

"Hello dear," I said cheerfully.

"Vicky!" he cried as if a child had been given a new toy. I certainly didn't like his tone.

"Honey, I'm here to play."

"But my leg's not fine," he said with a pout.

I chuckled to myself. Goodness, this was so easy. I held my knife between my fingers delicately. The knife had a rather sharp edge.

"But that's when it is fun," I replied, "Don't you agree?"

With that I ambled towards the boy, who was staring at with his large eyes. He looked so innocent. But I knew he wasn't.

I leapt at him at the last moment and brought my knife down only to have him block the attack with his machete and kick me with his leg that was 'injured'. He was up on his feet soon and then tried to run but I stabbed him in his shin and he let out a guttural cry of pain. I pulled out the knife and he cried again.

But just as I was about to stab again, he swung his machete at me and almost cut me in half. Kicking at his hand, his grip weakened just a bit and I tossed his machete aside.

It would be fun to end his life.

* * *

 **Charles "Chip" Chevrolet (16) D6M**

As soon as the machete was out of my hands I knew I was in trouble. Maybe for the first time I was actually afraid. What if everything didn't go according to my plan? I would never be able to see Arden again. My throat felt raw at that and although I didn't shed any tears, the thought of never seeing my brother was a bit hard to bear.

Victoria laughed as she lunged at my weak body. I tried uselessly to throw her off myself but she was too strong. Grabbing my head, she pushed it against the ground repeatedly.

"STOP!" I cried out but she only chuckled.

Thankfully she stopped after that I felt so dizzy I could literally see nothing. Everything seemed to be black. Was I even alive?

And then somebody had forced me on my feet. Next I was pushed against a tree and there was a knife cutting the skin on my forehead. I flailed but Victoria didn't stop doing what she was doing.

"Please stop…" I whispered as she tore open my shirt and traced her knife down my chest. That was it. I wasn't going to survive. But why couldn't she just end it for me? Why was she dragging it out?

"Are you in pain?" she asked softly, cupping my face in her hands, "Shall we lessen it for you?"

Aware of the fact that she was distracted, I punched her weakly in the stomach then grabbed her knife as I sunk to the ground. Breathing was getting difficult. And blood, the blood that I despised so much seemed to be oozing from every part of my body. Whatever I did, I could not see anything clearly. It was as if I had turned blind.

It would have been so much better had I died earlier. Although I couldn't see anything I could feel Victoria's wrath. Her fingers curled around my throat and she squeezed so hard. I thrashed around, tried to hit her back but missed. My already short breath was almost non-existent. I didn't like this feeling of suffocation.

 _You killed when you were a child._

But circumstances were different then. Mom was unstable. A cannon was not needed to confirm one's death.

Frantically, I dug my nails into her wrists then jerked my head upward, hitting her own forehead. For a second she was distracted and I forced myself up and tried to run. Tried. My legs were too hurt and tired to actually carry me and I ran into a tree, fell back and then collapsed on the ground.

 _This is pathetic. My plan won't work._

Slowly, I tried to crawl away but Victoria grabbed my leg and then dug her knife back into my shin, where the knife had been earlier. My scream was more like an animal's than a human being's but I could still hear Victoria's light chuckle over it.

 _Just end it._

No I couldn't think that way. I had to return. I jerked my leg and kicked her, then turned around and punched in any random direction. Luckily, my fist hit her in the stomach. Then, staggering to my feet, I ran in the opposite direction and hit something solid. Something that was too short to be a tree.

The hand-pump.

Moving my hands blindly, I felt the cool metal handle of the pump. Using all my strength I pushed it down and some water fell from the open end of it. I splashed it on my face.

The water slapped the dizziness out of me. I could make out a few shapes now and one of them was of a girl running towards me, holding my own machete in her hands. As she swung, I moved sideways but a little too slowly. The machete left a deep gash in my side.

Was I really going out like this?

* * *

 **Victoria Mason (18) D4F**

The pathetic boy just sat there on the ground, coughing up blood. Maybe it was time to use a special gift I had received after the Feast on him.

As I walked towards him, he started crawling back, his eyes never leaving mine. There was fear in them. I liked that. He was right to be afraid.

Opening my bag, I produced a small bottle from inside it. This had to work. Oh the pain he would go through! Then, I would just kill him mercifully. I wasn't all that bad after all.

I threw the acid at him. He raised his arms to cover his face but the acid fell on his chest and arms. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he just lay there in suffering. It hurt his chest but when he touched it, it hurt even more. In all honesty, a child did not deserve such a thing. But Charles was not an ordinary child either.

Holding his machete, I towered over writhing body. But as I lowered it, he rolled out of the way, and this time he screamed as the glass went through his burnt skin. It was so chilling that I dropped the machete.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's time for it to end."

Charles still tried to crawl away and I had had enough now. I dived over him and blocked his path. Instead of trying to escape, he pushed me as hard as he could.

My foot got tangled in a rope.

Before I knew it, I was hanging upside down from a tree.

"What the hell?!" I yelled furiously, "Curse you!"

Charles just held his neck and stared back blankly. His face was glistening with tears, sweat and blood. Pushing myself up, I grabbed the rope by one hand and started cutting away at it with my knife.

I noticed Charles was slowly backing away. I noticed he had pulled out something from his pocket. Just as I cut the rope, he lit the lighter and threw it at the ground.

It caught fire.

"HELP!" I cried as the flames engulfed me. I didn't know how Chares had managed to make a whole of fire and he was just outside it. My body was burning. I couldn't breathe. It was too hot to tolerate. I saw that my skin was slowly melting away. My body was slowly losing the feeling of feeling.

I couldn't die! Not like this! Not in the final two! Not to someone who should have been dead!

I saw the boy sitting right at the edge of the fire, watching the flames with empty eyes. He had stopped crying at his acid assault. I saw him throwing up but it was all blood. But his eyes didn't leave me.

The flames were consuming my body and there was just nothing left. I was going to die in a few seconds.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here I present you the victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games: CHARLES CHEVROLET!"

But I couldn't die… Not just like that. NO! The boy in front of me gave the most manic and blood chilling laughter, his shoulders trembling just too violently. Why was he laughing?!

But the cannon that rung and the darkness that surrounded me confirmed the news.

* * *

 **Um, so there it is. The finale. I hope you all are not too disappointed with the victor. I think I loved him a bit too much. Although I feel this was a pretty lousy finale. I mean, only two tributes in there. Does that even make sense?**

 **Eulogies:**

 **2** **nd** **\- Victoria Mason: Ah Victoria, you were an amazing and scary villain. When I first read your form I had thought you would place something around fourteenth. But I liked your villainy a bit too much to kill you so early. Victoria was wonderful to write and she drove the plot forward a lot. Thank you Misty for submitting her and I hope I wrote her well. Rest in peace, you'll be missed.**

 **Victor: Charles Chevrolet: Ah Chip! My goodness, you were my favourite along with Levi. The moment I read your form I knew you could win. Chip was a very complex and fun character. He was not a psycho, more of a sociopath who could in fact get attached to things, feel pain, feel emotions but just not very often. Chip was an amazing antagonist and incredibly fun to write. His cunning, his personality, everything about him was something I loved. In fact, by the time the Games started I was 95% sure that he would win. Plus, I had already decided that a villain would win. Because, why not? But Chip wasn't strictly a villain, was he? Congratulations Evelyn, for getting a new Victor. I hope you're happy with how I wrote Chip and I cannot thank you enough for submitting this amazing character to me.**

 **So, what were your thoughts on the Finale? And on the story over all? Did you expect Chip to be the victor at any point of the story?**

 **Also, as an answer to the question some of you asked, no, I am not writing another SYOT as of now. I don't feel like it. But thanks for your support!**

 **I am grateful to all my readers and reviewers for taking the time to read this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, all it was pretty short for a Finale.**

 **Also, I would recommend taking a look at IVolunteerAsAuthor's story Chained: Forever a Slave. It's a very novel idea, or at least I haven't stumbled upon something like that before. It would also be nice if you submit as he is a very good writer.**

 **And do read CreativeAJL's Second Chance. It had just had the best finale ever and my favourite character won so I am very happy. You'll enjoy it.**

 **Have a good day!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **District Six**

Lila wrapped her arms around Chip's waist and the elder boy smiled at her. Today, he felt like smiling. It was not a pretence. Chip had never thought he would be so happy to see someone in his life. And the best thing was that Lila was fine. Arden had not harmed her.

He had just returned to District Six and just as he had stepped in the Victor's Village Lila had come running over to him. Now, Chip lifted the small girl up and grinned at her.

"You avoided Arden, right?" he asked.

Lila nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't go with him alone," she said proudly.

Chip smiled at her again and looked around again. The Victor's Village was a calm place. Charles could so with some calm right now. There were lush green gardens adorned with colourful flowers. Birds chirped overhead. Beautiful cottages loomed over Chip and the boy sighed. Finally, he was appreciating things a bit more.

Setting Lila down, he pulled out a pouch from his coat and handed it to Lila who looked at it in wonder. There were all sorts of candies in it and then Chip gave her a beautiful blue scarf. Lila clapped happily and looked at him with large eyes.

"For me?" she asked innocently.

Chip nodded and the little girl jumped up hugged him again. In the distance the boy saw his younger brother, a stupid grin on his face. Extricating himself from Lila's hug, Chip walked over to the boy.

"How are you Arden?"

Arden giggled in a childish manner before clapping his hands. "I'm good Chip!" he cried.

"Lila, why don't you play in the garden for a while?"

"Okay!"

With that the girl skipped away happily. Chip turned to Arden.

"How's the business going?" he asked.

"Pretty good actually," Arden replied and laughed again, "And you know, I killed-"

"Not now," Chip warned, "Later."

Arden pouted. "But why?!"

"Because I said so," Chip replied, "Anyway, we have work to do. We need to expand our business."

"But Chip," Arden said, "I thought you weren't interested in killing anymore?"

"And killing is not our business."

"And I thought you didn't want to do anything wrong too."

"Hurting others is wrong, I guess," Chip said as he started walking towards the house he was assigned, "But fooling an already foolish person is not a crime."

With that he winked at his younger brother, a scandalising plan already forming in his mind. What was wrong in cheating those people who cheated others anyway? Plus, after all the suffering he went through in the arena, Charles was definitely entitled to some fun.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

"I still think it was a genius idea," Ruby said sulkily.

"And it was," Sasha muttered as he took another swig of alcohol. His eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. Sasha couldn't believe he had actually wanted to kill all these people. They were friends… And now he was drinking because he had murdered people. Ruby's henchmen. Sasha had taken out his belt and beheaded all of them.

And Ruby was depressed. Her idea was destroyed. These people kept a watch on her all the time. She had cried for the first time in her life.

"Then why did you destroy it?!"

"How about we make it again?"

"Wait- what?" Ruby asked, partly bewildered, partly furious, " _We_ make it?"

"Yeah Ruby, why don't you help us?" Cress added as Sasha emptied his bottle. He reached out for another but Julius took it and kept it away.

"What help?"

"We can use your intelligence to fight the Capitol," Opal answered. Sasha looked at her with a frown and then sighed.

"You guys are the same rebels who killed the President ten years back, aren't you?" he asked, "I should have had known."

"Well, of course they are," Ruby said with a scowl.

"In fact, we'll appreciate your help," Haley put in.

"But what do I get?"

The rebels looked at her silently, all except Alan who was now drinking Sasha's alcohol. Cress was worried for him. Alan never drunk.

"Adventure?" he said, gazing at Ruby sternly.

"Adventure?" she repeated in a somewhat excited voice.

"You go on missions. You spy. And we could do with some intelligence."

"And what else?"

"What do you want in return?" Cress asked.

Ruby looked at Sasha fondly and then smiled at him. The younger boy smiled back at her. Maybe it was the first time it had happened. The boy squeezed her hand.

"Okay, I'll help you," Ruby said in a tone that was too gentle as she stared at Sasha. Alan and Opal rolled their eyes and Cress chuckled whereas Haley just looked a bit embarrassed.

"And I can use that cloning machine…" Cress whispered.

"No."

Cress looked at Alan, perplexed. The elder man held his gaze steadily and shook his head.

"What is in the past, is in the past, Cress," he replied slowly, "The dead should remain dead."

His eyes wandered off to Opal who nodded sadly. Alan stood up and gave her a hug but she understood what he was saying.

"No! My sister won't die again!"

"Yeah she won't," Haley said, "But I think a change of identity is a must right now."

Cress was not very happy with Alan's suggestion but he understood what he was saying. After all, nobody should have the power to alter death. He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked up at Sasha and grinned at him.

"Here a gift for you," the younger boy said and handed Cress a box. The man's eyes gleamed in a childish way and with an excitement seen only in young ones, he opened the box. A rubber fist punched him square on the nose, turning it red.

Letting out a roar of laughter, Sasha ran towards Haley to hide behind her and Cress chased him, yelling obscenities at him, but trying to contain his laughter all the same.

* * *

 ** _Next year…_**

Renault wasn't sure what to make of his mentor.

Charles Chevrolet had shown the most insane behaviour last year. But now, he looked calmly at Renault, a sly, knowing smile on his face. They had been trying to work on Renault's strengths and weaknesses and his mentor had emphasised on the weakness part. He gave special importance to survival skills and Renault didn't understand why. Didn't he himself use a machete?

"Why are you laying special stress on camouflaging and traps?" he asked finally. Shouldn't he be telling him about weapons? Charles just laughed in a most chilling way and then tilted his head to look at Renault.

"They will be your second best weapon," he said.

"And what will be the first?"

"Acting skills and psychological torture, of course…"

* * *

 **So that was it. I feel weird thinking that this is complete but oh well. I want to thank all of you readers for your continued support, your enthusiasm and your feedback. Many of you started reading after a while, many of you continued reading even after your character was dead and I cannot express how grateful I am to you for that. I must say you all are the best readers ever. Also, I want to thank everyone who submitted a character. Characters make a story and it was a privilege to write for such detailed and amazing characters. This was fun for me to write and I can only hope it was fun for you to read too. So enjoy the day and maybe we will meet again.**


End file.
